<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never alone by Alexiessan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085640">Never alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/pseuds/Alexiessan'>Alexiessan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/M, Feel-good, First year of high school - 15 year old, Fluff, For Marinette and Damian as they are both born in december, MariBat, Second year of high school - 16 year old, They are older here, Third year of high school - 17 year old, Which makes them younger than everyone but still born in the same year, no salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/pseuds/Alexiessan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, ever since Lila came into her life, Marinette thought she would lose everyone dear to her.</p><p>Turns out, if she keeps trying, she can do anything and make everything turn out for the better.</p><p>Contrary to her belief, Marinette was never alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2779</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! It's my first time writing in the Miraculous fandom, but it's far from my first fanfiction. I've been writing for 10 years now (omg I'm old?!) and I'm not stopping anytime soon.</p><p>So, I've been sucked into the Maribat fandom, and here I am, writing a story about Damian and Marinette in a soulmate AU.</p><p>Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A year or so ago, Lila made the promise to Marinette that she would take all her friends away from her. The bluenette has scoffed at the idea, strongly believing that her friends knew better and would never turn her back on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, for a few months, Marinette was afraid that Lila was succeeding in doing so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With all her grand stories of travels and knowing a lot of celebrities and with Marinette not hiding her distaste of the girl, the then fourteen-year-old girl could feel a rift between herself and her classmates. It was subtle, but it was enough to feel it in the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya had tried a number of times to get Marinette to talk to Lila, to get her to know her better and even befriend her, but the reporter’s best friend refused to be in the Italian’s company outside of the classroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, one day, fed up with the fashion designer, Alya decided to confront Marinette about it after class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay girl, I don’t understand. What is happening with you? You’re not acting like yourself. You’re usually welcoming to new people, why aren’t you with Lila? You were with me and Adrien when we were first transferred in the class, and you know from what I told you that it’s hard to make friends when you’re the new kid. So, tell me, what is happening?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Marinette took a deep breath before looking at Alya directly in the eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What’s happening, Alya, is exactly what I told you when Lila came back to school. Lila is a liar, and I refuse to let my friends be deceived by some girl who can’t be honest.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Again with the lying? Where is your proof?!” Alya sighed. “I don’t recognize you anymore Marinette. You’re just being mean.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where is my proof? Where is my proof?! Alya, you’re supposed to be a reporter but you didn’t check any of the stories that Lila told you before posting it on your blog. Don’t you see what it could do to your credibility?!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Marinette was getting frustrated. Shouldn’t Alya at least try to understand where Marinette was coming from? Weren’t they supposed to be best friends?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It won’t do anything to my credibility since it’s the truth! God, Marinette, you don’t have to be so jealous. What if Lila has a more amazing life than us?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m not jealous, Alya, damn it!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It made Alya pause. Marinette rarely cursed. The journalist shook her head, sighing. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Look, I don’t know why you’re so jealous of Lila, but it needs to stop. You’re not the girl I befriended anymore. Until you come to your senses, maybe it’s best for us to distance ourselves from each other.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Marinette glared at her, not willing to back down and admit her wrongs.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yeah, maybe we should.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alya’s eyes widened and watched as Marinette gathered her things and prepared to leave. She grabbed her friend’s arm before she could take a step.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay, okay. No. I didn’t actually mean it. I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn about it. I’ll listen to you, just, please. I don’t want to lose you, Marinette.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Marinette’s eyes softened and she gave the ladyblogger a smile.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Alright, let’s go at my place. It’s better to have this conversation in private.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>In the privacy of her room, and with Alya finally willing to listen, Marinette told her every of Lila’s lies. She even made an internet search with the reporter by her side to show her that Jagged never had a cat, that he had Fang ever since before any of them was born. She showed her that Ali never did any charity work for pollution but for ill children. She told her how she threatened her in the bathroom when Marinette made it clear that she didn’t believe anything that the Italian said. She also told her that Adrien knew about it and not once did he do anything to out Lila. That even though he told the designer that he had her back, he just stood there and watched as Lila lied tried to tarnish the class president’s reputation.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She also told Alya how hurt she was that she didn’t want to believe her best friend. How she chose to believe a girl she barely knew over her best friend.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>At the end of her speech, Alya was horrified. With tears in her eyes, she pulled the blue-eyed girl in a crushing hug.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m so sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry, girl. I swear I’ll do better now. I’ll be a better friend. I’ll check my sources from now on. I’ll listen to you before jumping to conclusions. Please, give me a second chance.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Of course I’ll give you a second chance, Alya! I’m so happy that you finally listened to me.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I know, Mari. I know. And I’m sorry.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It was very silent after that, though the air was lighter than it was before.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“About Adrien… I think you should try talking to him. I don’t think he realized that the way he handled the issue was the wrong way to do it. He probably needs you to open his eyes.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re right, I should.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>With a smirk, Alya wiggled her eyebrows. “Maybe you could even try to confess your crush?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“How many times do I have to tell you that I do not have a crush on Adrien?!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alya laughed. She knew that Marinette didn’t have any romantic feelings for the model, but it was a running joke for a while now. She honestly couldn’t remember how this joke started but it stayed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After her heart to heart with Alya, Marinette felt lighter. The reporter said that after she had talked with the Agreste boy, she would discretely talk to their other classmates about Lila. Knowing her classmates, no one would be mean to Lila or even ignoring her. They were even a very high chance they would remain friends with the newest student, but at least they would know to take Lila’s stories with a grain of salt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Lila always watching all her moves and always clutching Adrien’s arm, it took a few weeks before the baker’s daughter managed to find him alone. She actually had to corner him before one of his fencing class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Adrien, I need to talk to you for a moment.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sure Marinette! Mr. D’Argencourt will be a bit late so I have time. What did you want to talk about?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Taking a deep breath, the teenage girl looked everywhere but at the blond.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I told Alya about Lila’s lies, and she finally believed me.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What? But Marinette, I thought-”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The bluenette raised her hand, interrupting him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I know. And that’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I know you wanted to take the high road and all, but I don’t think it’s the right way to handle the situation.” When Adrien opened his mouth to talk, she interrupted him once again. “Please, just, listen to what I have to say.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The teenage boy closed his mouth and nodded, willing to listen.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I know that the way you wanted to handle Lila is how you’re used to handling things with the media. And it may work in this situation, but not with Lila. We need to tell our friends that Lila is lying to them, or it could have great consequences. Alya’s credibility would have suffered a lot if she kept posting interviews of Lila lying about her friendship with Ladybug on the Ladyblog.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She saw Adrien pale at this. He didn’t realize it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nino told me that he would give Lila a demo of one of his movies to give to one of her producer friend instead of entering a contest. I had to send his application myself because we both know that Nino would have never heard back from this supposed producer. Do you understand now why it’s important that we tell them about Lila?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Paler than she’s ever seen him, Adrien nodded. Good. He was starting to understand that his high road was wrong. Now, on the tougher issue.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Adrien, tell me… Are we friends?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The fencer almost jumped at this question. “Wha- Of course, we’re friends! Why would you think we’re not?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Then, why did you put Lila’s feelings above mine, your friend? Why didn’t you say anything when she was subtly insulting me and belittling me at every occasion? I know that friendship outside of Chloe’s is new for you. I know that your father doesn’t want you to make a scene, or he would take school away from you, but, Adrien. I wasn’t asking you to make a scene. I was just asking you to actually have my back, just like you said you would. If you were too afraid to stand up to Lila, you could have just asked me if I were ok after class, offer your comfort, you know.  Just showing me that you were here and not ignoring me like you’ve been doing every time Lila was bullying me.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Is that bullying?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Marinette gave him a sad smile.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, Adrien. That’s bullying. Even if she wasn’t saying those things to my face, she was saying them loud enough for me to hear. But, yes, it is bullying. And you standing by, not doing anything, you were enabling it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>For a moment, the fashion designer thought that the model was going to cry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m so sorry Marinette.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“it’s okay. I was just hurt that you would put her above me. Now, I know you’re not doing that. I forgive you. But, you know, Lila’s harassing you too.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Adrien looked confused at that.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Adrien, touching you the way she does, without your consent, it’s harassment. You even asked her to stop it, and she didn’t listen.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The blond gave her a sad smile. “Even if it’s harassment, I can’t really do anything about it. My father would tell me it’s not a big deal and to suck it up.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He shrugged. “I’m used to it by now.” He took Marinette’s hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. “But, Mari, I promise you, from now on, I’ll be there for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t before. I still can’t allow myself to call her out because my father would hear about it and pull me out of school, but I promise to be there for you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thank you. It means a lot to me.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She swears that the hug the green-eyed boy gave her almost broke her ribs.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, Alya told all their classmates about all the lies Lila told. It was decided after a big meeting with everyone that Rose, the kindest of them all, would talk to Lila about all her lies. The short blonde told the tan girl that she didn’t have to lie to them to make friends with them. That the class forgave her and they would still be her friend if she wanted them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Lila didn’t stop lying, but the class still was friends with her. They knew when she was lying and just stopped listening when she was recounting all her grand stories, but apart from that, the class liked her company. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya didn’t force Marinette to befriend Lila anymore. Even with the whole class knowing about the lies, the reporter knew that there was too much bad blood between the two girls for them to be friends. At least, the bluenette was civil.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week or so after her conversation with Adrien, Ladybug was approached by Chat Noir for another heart to heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ladybug was waiting on top of the Arc de Triomphe, where Chat Noir asked her to meet him. It wasn’t a patrol night for either of them and there wasn’t any akuma that night. She couldn’t help but wonder what Chat wanted. She just hoped it wasn’t another declaration of love or him trying to convince her they were made for each other.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“My Lady!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chat appeared in front of her, and the bug superhero gasped. The cat-themed hero looked miserable.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Chat, what’s wrong?!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chat bit his lower lip. “I need to apologize, LB. No, please, don’t interrupt me,” he said when Ladybug tried to say something. “Recently, I’ve done some research on harassment because I’ve been told that I was being harassed by a girl, and I wanted to be sure that it was actually harassment. So I looked up what was considered harassment. And I have to apologize because I’ve been harassing you, Ladybug. Even though you told me that you didn’t love me the same way I love you, even though you told me no countless times, I never listened and kept trying to get you to go on a date with me. And for that, I’m sorry.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thank you, Chat.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chat Noir smiled. “I promise I’ll do better. I love you, Ladybug. That’s the last time I’m saying it. I won’t flirt during battles anymore. I will take my job more seriously. I’m still convinced that you and I are soulmates and our bond will appear once we reveal our identities, but I will shut up about it and be patient. I swear I’ll be a better partner.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soulmates. She had told Chat Noir a number of times that they weren’t soulmates. That if they were, their bond would have manifested upon meeting each other back when they got their miraculous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone had a soulmate, and each bond was different. Some had the name of their soulmate tattooed on their skin, like Mylène and Ivan. Some had the first or last sentence their soulmate would tell them. Some, like Alya, would have every injury of their soulmate. Some, like Nino, would lose their things, and their soulmate would find it and vice versa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino and Alya were not soulmates, but they still were one of the cutest couples that Marinette had ever met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were hundreds of different kind of soulmate bond. Marinette didn’t have anything physical. No tattoo, no bruises that weren’t hers, no doodles on her arms that she didn’t draw, she never found something that wasn’t hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which meant that her soulbond would appear the moment she met her soulmate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a smile, she wondered what kind of bond she would share with the person that was meant for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For now, though, a year later, at almost fifteen and in her first year of high school, she was again elected as the class president with her best friend as her deputy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miss Bustier was still their headteacher and the class was the exact same as it had been for two years now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now, a month into the new school year, she had to brainstorm with Alya about their end of the year trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And what a trip it would be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr, with the very same username!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Faster than ever before, I present you the second chapter of Never Alone!</p><p>I chose to not describe Marinette with her clothes or hairstyle so that you can imagine her as you want! In my mind, since she's a fashion designer, I imagine her always changing her clothes and very fashionable. I don't see her with her pigtails either. But it's up to you as to how you see her!</p><p>Also, I'm French, so if there are any grammatical mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me so I can come back and correct them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two months in the new school year, and Marinette was already exhausted. While she had a very calm summer filled with outings with her friends, she was now drowning in work. Jagged wanted her to design his newest album cover, and Clara Nightingale has asked for a new outfit for a music video.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At school, Alya and Marinette were doing their best to find a good trip for the end of the year. The school had a decent amount of money that was set aside specifically for their class trip, but they would need to organize an event or two if they wanted to go somewhere outside of Europe. They were lucky enough that their class’ trip was set for their first year of high school: Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class’ trip was set for the next year, right before the first set of exams for the baccalaureat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along with all that, there was also her duty as Ladybug. Hawkmoth has been relatively calm during the summer, but as soon as school started again in September, he released his akumas again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except, now, they were more brutal than ever before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug cursed as the Akuma managed to deeply cut her on her left side. She watched as Chat jumped in as she collapsed on the roof they were battling. True to his promise, Chat took his job more seriously and only joked during patrols now. He also stopped to jump mindlessly in front of her to save her from a hit and actually tried to get both of them out of the way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Akuma they were fighting was a dangerous one. His arm has been transformed into two big shears, and they hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug watched with fascination as her hand was tainted with her own blood. She couldn’t remember if an Akuma had hurt her that much before… She knew for sure that she was bleeding too heavily and she was getting a bit dizzy. They would need to end the fight very soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing up, she took advantage of the distraction Chat provided to trip the Akuma with her yoyo, succeeding in tripping him. Quickly, Chat snatched the man’s bow and used cataclysm on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she cleansed the Akuma and watched the light heal Paris and herself as she cast the cure, the red-clothed superhero couldn’t help but think it was time to contact the Justice League again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back when they got their miraculous, she and Chat had contacted the Justice League of Europe to ask for help. They were just teenagers without any training entrusted to protect a whole city as big as Paris, and it was clear to them they couldn’t possibly do that alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The person they had talked to at the moment had listened to them, took note and told them they would come back to them after informing the heroes of the issue in Paris. It was a month later that one of the heroes contacted them, informing them they would not intervene in Paris, as they have been doing a good job up until now and the miraculous cure healed everyone and repaired everything. They then give them words of encouragement before they cut the connection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug had then wanted to contact the Justice League of America before remembering they wouldn’t be able to do anything as France was certainly not under their jurisdiction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And thus, there they were, still two untrained teenagers, acting on instinct against people with magic powers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let Chat take care of the victim, still feeling the pain on her left side, even though it was healed and there was not a trace of blood left on her person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug watched as the victim was taken care of by some policemen and turned her attention to her partner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine Chat. Sorry I had to let you handle everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you were hurt and losing a lot of blood. It’s a wonder you could even stand up afterward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl smiled. “Should we try to contact the JLE again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir sighed. “Even though they won’t intervene, they are watching closely what’s happening here. If they haven’t decided to step in yet, contacting them won’t change anything LB.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug sighed. “You’re right. Of course. I should go Chat, I’m about to transform back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing. I’ll see you later, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in her room, Marinette winced as she sat down on her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really ok Marinette?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki was looking at her with her big, wide blue eyes. She was obviously worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, just a bit sore. I’m lucky that the cure healed me, but I think I’ll still feel the pain for a few days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the cure healed her, the pain stayed for some time after, varying on the severity of the injury. Since her latest injure was pretty severe, it would hurt for a little while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I still have some homework to do for tomorrow. You should eat something and go to sleep Tikki, you must be tired after today. There should be a cookie or two on my desk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kwami looked at her for a moment before flying over her desk, knowing it was useless to insist and there wasn’t anything she could do anyway. Even if she wished she could take Marinette’s pain away.  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright girl, you said you found something for the trip?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was early December now, and Marinette had asked Alya to join her in the school library to discuss the trip. The fashion designer took the laptop out of her bag and opened it to show her what she found.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you know how the trip also has to be educational? This is the Wayne Career Program. It’s designed for high school students. Each one of us would shadow someone in the firm as a sort of internship to learn about different professions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Putain</em>, girl! That’s amazing. Wayne Enterprises have a lot of different sectors. I could totally work with the PR team if we can manage to secure a trip there. Plus it’s in Gotham, in America!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya literally squealed at the idea of traveling overseas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m a bit worried about that actually. You know it’s not really the safest place on Earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And what an understatement that was. Gotham was probably the city with the most crimes in the world. It would be a miracle if the school allowed them to go. But then again, the school board would do anything to up their reputation and a class winning an internship at WE… The principal would boast about it years after they had all graduated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is an essay we have to write to apply. I suggest we write it before we present the idea to Ms. Bustier. We also need to prepare arguments for her and the school board.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem girl, I already have tons of arguments there.” The reporter showed her her notebook where there were two pages filled with arguments. The class president nodded, those were really good. She could really rely on her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was quick. Those should be enough to convince them. On to the essay, then. ‘<em>How do you think you can change the world?</em>’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent hours after that, taking notes and making several drafts of the essay. It took them a week to have the actual final product and when they handed it to Ms. Bustier, she was delighted. It was decided they wouldn’t announce the destination of the trip to the class until they were sure it could be a possibility.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya and Marinette had dropped hints about the destination though, to see if the class would actually like to go to Gotham.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a week or so, they knew they had chosen well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On Marinette’s birthday, on the 16th of December, after lunch where the whole class sang <em>Happy birthday</em> to her, the class president and the class deputy had a meeting with the principal and the board of the school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was tough to convince them, and the meeting actually lasted the whole afternoon, but at the end of the day, they had all signed the papers that confirmed that the trip would happen in Gotham, should the two girls won the contest. They even agreed to unfreeze some more funds for it. This program would really look good on the school’s record. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was with a bright smile that they returned to class ten minutes before the end of the day bell and announced to everyone that the trip to Gotham has been confirmed. Using the classroom’s computer, the whole class witness as the two girls applied to the Wayne Career Program.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, all they had to do was wait for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life after that was a bit calmer for Marinette, if you didn’t count the Akumas. She worried that they were more and more violent, and more often than not, she had lingering pain from injuries she got at Ladybug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But life was good. Lila had even stopped lying and was herself. Even if it means that she wasn’t very kind to anyone, even mocking all of them at times, the class would just scoff and roll their eyes at her antics. The designer still wouldn’t talk to her, but the atmosphere in the class was lighter than the previous year, and for that Marinette was grateful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were all at an outdoor ice rink at the end of January when Marinette’s phone beeped with a notification. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fucking shit, guys!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It caught everyone’s attention as the tiny Dupain-Cheng was not one to curse like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just got an email for Mr. Wayne’s secretary! Our class is among the nine others to have won the contest! We are going to Gotham in May!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone cheered at that, hugging each other and even going as far as carrying Marinette and Alya around, as it was their doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“America, here we come!” shouted Kim.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realize that you will have to work extra hard on your English, right?” teased Max.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone laughed at that, but it was agreed among themselves and their English teacher that they would all stay for an hour and a half after school to learn the language, up until their trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait to see Gotham’s heroes in action!” squealed Alya.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t they vigilantes?” asked Mylène.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite, babe.” grinned Nino.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even Lila was smiling with them, and it was huge progress in their book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled, “We’ll be there for two weeks. The first week, we’ll be visiting around, and the second week will be dedicated to our internships. I will have to send a list of all our careers of interest to Mr. Wayne’s secretary, so they can organize who we will be shadowing. So, I’ll need you to send me those pieces of information this weekend, so I can send it on Monday, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roger that, boss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Alya took her hand to skate with her around the rink, the baker’s daughter couldn’t help the huge smile on her lips. A year ago, there was a lot of tension in the class, and here they were, all laughing together and talking excitedly about the upcoming trip that their class president and deputy won them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could hear Rose talking excitedly about the things she wanted to see in Gotham. She watched as Kim challenged Alix on God knows what and laughed as Max stated that he had a two-percent chance of winning that bet. She smiled as Adrien, with them at an outing for once, fell on his butt and Nino laughed as he helped him up. She even grinned as she watched Lila having a conversation with Nathaniel without being mean or mocking him once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had thought a year before that Lila would never change, but she was wrong. And she was happy that she had been, because even though Lila wasn’t very nice, well, all her classmates were kind enough to make up for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, Marinette thought with a smile, life was good. And she had a feeling that it would be even better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of this story, the Bat Fam's masks don't have those white veils that hide their eyes. When writing this story, I totally forgot they had them, so let's just say they don't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe your father let you come on this trip, dude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino was bouncing on his seat in the plane, filled with energy even at midnight. The plane would take off anytime soon now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time has passed quickly after Marinette’s received the good news. The class was busy with learning English every day, and Ms. Bustier made sure to tell the class president and deputy everything about the organization of the trip. The principal, school board and professors took this trip very seriously and made sure that their hotel and everything they would visit would be in the safest places in the city.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, the class was sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off for an eight hours long journey. The plane was supposed to take off at midnight, which would make them arrive at two in the morning at Gotham because of the time difference.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think the only reason he let me go is that he will be gone for the whole month. At least, with me on a trip, he doesn’t have to worry about me, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The DJ would have said something comforting, but he knew Gabriel Agreste, and it was probably the only reason he agreed in the first place. Nino was seriously wondering if he should call Child Protection, but he didn’t know anything about the laws and rules behind it, and Adrien wasn’t abused physically. Would neglect and forced child labor be enough to get his friend out of that house?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, he had talked about it with the model and Adrien’s answer has been clear. He loved his father, and he didn’t consider anything he was put through as abuse. Nino was considering going behind his back and make a call anyway, but it wouldn’t make good results, at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, the blond had as much energy as his friend, excited about the trip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait for us to be there! It’s America, Nino! I never went. Do you think we’ll see Batman at least once?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sure hope so!” answered Alya.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino and Adrien turned around, to see Alya next to Marinette in the row behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I couldn’t dream of an interview, but it would be so cool to have some pictures to post on Instagram.” smiled the reporter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Ladyblog was dedicated to the heroes of Paris, so any kind of other content would be posted on her social media.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be awesome! Hey, Mari, what’s the schedule for our first day?” asked Nino.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer, seeing the musician talking to her, took her earphones off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, what were you saying?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino rolled his eyes but smirked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked what the schedule for our first day in Gotham, airhead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Airhead</em> has been Nino’s nickname for Marinette for years as she tended to have her head in the clouds a lot when they were younger. It was still the case, from time to time, when she had an idea for a design.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dark-haired girl stuck out her tongue at her childhood friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will be free time. With the time difference, the professors want us to sleep as much as possible. We will be able to go out if we want, as long as it’s in a group and we can’t leave the street of the hotel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, then. I was wondering if we would be able to stay awake for the visits.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries about that. They thought of everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ms. Bustier and Mrs. Mendeleiev were the two professors assigned to watch over the class for the duration of the trip. Mr. Haprèle was also with them as a supervisor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The plane finally took off after an announcement from the pilot. Not long after they were in the air, the majority of the class fell asleep, unused to travel this late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arriving at two in the morning when it was supposed to be eight o’clock in France was harder than they thought. Luckily, the bus was already waiting for them when they got out of the airport and they didn’t waste time getting to the hotel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class was to share rooms in groups of two. Aside from the girl for whom there would be a group of three.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette and Alya were sharing a room, and upon entering they didn’t bother to chang out of their clothes or take their things out of their luggage. They went directly to bed, Alya taking the one closest to the door and Marinette the one closest to the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before going to sleep, however, Marinette sent a text to the class group that they could go outside from ten in the morning to eight in the evening, as long as they stayed in the same street as the hotel and they sent a text message to Ms. Bustier or Mrs. Medeleiev so they knew where they were. She added that they were to send a text every two hours to report that they were safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, she closed her eyes and didn’t open them for ten more hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer was woken up at noon by Tikki and Kaalki, telling her that she shouldn’t sleep after noon if she wanted to be able to sleep that night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled at the kwamis. Now that she was the guardian of the Miraculous, the high school girl could take Kaalki with her every time she had to leave Paris. That way, she didn’t have to worry about an Akuma showing up when she was not there. Thanks to the portals Kaalki could create, no one would even now that Ladybug was out of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, where is Alya?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her friend was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She left the room ten minutes ago for lunch. She left you a note.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, she found a note with Alya’s handwriting on their shared bedside table. It told her that she went eating lunch and to join her as soon as she woke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling a little dirty, Marinette took the time to take a shower and change her outfit before joining her best friend for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was happy to see that everyone, even the professors were awake and all reunited to share lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The journalist smiled as she caught sight of her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, tell me, do you want to do some shopping? There are a lot of shops in this street and even a park, so we should be able to kill time for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, are the guys coming with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, Adrien and Max brought their Switch, so the guys are planning to play games in Max and Kim’s room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After telling Ms. Bustier and Mrs. Mendeleiev their plans for the day, the two friends made their way outside where, indeed, there were a lot of shops. Marinette could see a gift shop in the corner, several clothing stores, and others she couldn’t tell from here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s go, girl!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya took her by the arm and entered the first shop: the gift shop where they sold all kinds of goofy souvenirs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day went fast after that. They visited all the shops and stores and stopped at the park to admire the flower and take a break. The blue-eyed girl had taken her sketchbook out as she was inspired for a new outfit and the brown-eyed girl next to her was typing on her phone, already putting down ideas for an article.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few months ago, Alya had started a side blog for articles that weren’t about Paris’ heroes. She said that if she wanted to be a journalist, she had to extend her knowledge and write about all sorts of things, even if it were subjects that she wasn’t comfortable with. It would make her do more research, she had said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya noticed that it was starting to get dark and that they had only half an hour before curfew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Marinette, you can finish your sketch in the room, we need to go back to the hotel before Ms. Bustier freak out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, is it already that late?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Extending her hand, she helped the dark-haired girl up. They started to make their way to the hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?” grinned Alya.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” smiled Marinette, “I can’t wait to visit the botanical garden! I think the museum is going to be great too, but I’m more excited to see all the kind of flowers, plants, and animals they have there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, me- ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two friends were surprised when three guys erupted from the alley they were about to pass by. One of the guys, a man in his late twenties, was struggling against the two others, who, now that they recovered from the shock, appeared to be two of the vigilantes from Gotham: Nightwing and Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing noticed them first and let Robin deal with the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry for the scare ladies, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a little bit of time for Marinette to switch her brain in English mode.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes!” she answered in English. “We were just surprised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing looked at them. “Tourists, uh? Are you alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were just coming back to the hotel,” said Alya, pointing to the hotel that stood across them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, don’t let me hold you up, then. You shouldn’t be out after dark anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it a bit early for you to be out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya couldn’t help it. She was curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we’re usually not, but we’ve got a tip, so here we are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think you could-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reporter was interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightwing, I called the police.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! Thanks, Robin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind Nightwing, Robin came up to them, holding the criminal that was tied by the wrists and knocked out. He looked at Alya first, nodding at her in greetings, then turned to Marinette to do the same thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya was chatting up to Nightwing, happy to meet one of the heroes, so she didn’t notice the interaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t notice, as Robin looked right into Marinette’s eyes, that their eyes widened as both of their left eyes changed color. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin’s left eye changed into a bright sky blue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s left eye changed into a deep green.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watched the change in the other, shocked, unable to process.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were soulmates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Alya didn’t notice, Nightwing did, and Marinette only saw from the corner of her eyes as he escorted Alya back to the hotel, telling her Robin and Marinette would be right behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin slightly flinched, as if he had just woken up from a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around him, his eyes stopping on the criminal he was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to talk more to you, but now isn’t a good time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried her best not to look disappointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe… Maybe I could come tonight, around one? We could talk on the roof of your hotel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled. “I would love to. I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to cross the road to go back to the hotel when she stopped. Taking her phone out, she used it as a mirror and arranged her bangs so they would hide her left eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better to hide that for the moment, uh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it would be awkward to explain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sure would be. It’s not like she could tell anyone she met her soulmate, and it happened to be Robin. It would be a huge mess in the future. No, it was better to keep it a secret for the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you later, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re here on a school trip, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then your teachers won’t let you wander around like this at night. If you go back to your room and come at the window, I’ll know where your room is and I’ll be able to take you from there without anyone knowing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette thought about it. It was against her instincts to trust a stranger like that, telling him where she would be sleeping for the next two weeks but… It was Robin, a vigilante who was fighting crime and protecting his city.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was her soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere deep inside of her, she already trusted him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, watch out for me, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she crossed the road to her hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She came back with five minutes to spare and to an overexcited Alya, who was none the wiser to what just happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has been commenting this story!<br/>It really motivates me to write more for you guys, and it makes me really happy to know that you like this story.</p><p>So here is chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For most of his life, Damian has been told by his mother and his grandfather that soulmates were nothing but a nuisance and a weakness. His mother told him he was lucky that he didn’t have any physical sign of having a soulmate bond, even if it was unlikely that he didn’t have one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She told him that it would be better if he didn’t have one, but there was nothing they could do about it. At least, he didn’t have any way to communicate with them, which meant no distraction in his training.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian knew better than to express his opinion when he was in the league of assassins. He has been taught to repress his emotions, and he was good at that. Too good, even, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t have them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy disagreed with his mother and his grandfather. He liked the idea of someone out there meant for him. Whether it was platonic or romantic, it didn’t matter. Growing up practically alone without anyone his age around, he felt a bit lonely. So knowing that someone was out there, who would be there for him and understanding, who would be his perfect match, it gave him hope.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hope that he could never show as a child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he met his father and his brothers, and Alfred, their thoughts on the matter of soulmates were different. For them, the bond was something to cherish, to look forward too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian preferred that point of view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still struggled with showing his feelings. Repressing them for years made some damage, and while he was doing better now, at fifteen, he wasn’t quite there yet. He knew that people around him thought he was a cold, emotionless teenage boy. He heard what his classmates said about him. They called him the “Ice King“, laughing silently as they whispered about how he didn’t have friends, how he would never find a girlfriend and spread rumors about him not having a soulmate at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t care. But his brothers and best friend did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon would always try to defend him, saying that if you were brave enough to try to get to know him, Damian was a nice guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blunt guy, without any filters, but still a nice guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, maybe not nice. But a good guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The son of Bruce Wayne would gut himself with his swords before admitting this out loud, but it made him happy that his friend thought so highly of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like he said, even if he didn’t show it, he does have feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when he met this dark-haired girl with bright, bright blue eyes and saw her eye change as their eyes met, he was happy, if a bit shocked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t prepared to meet his soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially not as Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok there, baby bird?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing’s voice woke him up from his thought. His older brother was smiling at him, a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five years ago, he would have violently reacted to the touch. Today, he appreciated the gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brothers didn’t say anything about the change in him, but he knew from their smiles and the way they always tried to subtly touch him that they appreciated his progress.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, maybe, he would tell them that he was happy they were a family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just, not today. Not yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m ok. I just wasn’t expecting that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can imagine. A bit awkward that you met your soulmate as Robin, but I’m sure you’ll manage. So, what’s her name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin paused. Damn, he didn’t get her name. What kind of idiot forgets to ask for their soulmate’s name?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, I forgot to ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Nightwing laughed, Robin caught a movement from the hotel. He watched as a window opened and saw his soulmate looking down at him, waving and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had a nice smile, he thought as he nodded to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We agreed to meet at one though, so I’ll get her name then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Do you want me to tell B?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin thought about it. They rarely talked about soulmates as most of them didn’t find theirs. It would probably be awkward as Bruce was as bad with feelings as he was, but he should tell his father the news himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing smiled at him. It was this ‘<em>I’m proud of you</em>’ smile that always made him feel weird, in a good way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s probably better that way. Nice eye, by the way. Blue eyes suit you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unconsciously, Robin raised a hand to his left eye. He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As nice as it may be, I have to hide it if I want the press off my back. I need to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was currently in the bathroom back in their hotel room as Alya was on her laptop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been difficult to hide her eye during dinner with everyone. She was always repositioning her bangs, so much so that the reporter asked her what was wrong with her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, it was 10 pm, three hours until Robin’s visit. She was lucky that her best friend was an early sleeper, if 11 pm could be called an early bedtime.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, Marinette was a night owl, so she wouldn’t really know about healthy sleeping habits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the designer looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but stare at her left eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eye that was now green, the color of her soulmate’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a really beautiful jade green color.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl still couldn’t believe that she met her soulmate. And that he was a vigilante from Gotham, America.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That would complicate things. She always imagined, when she met her soulmate, that she would tell her parents right away. They would be so happy and hug her. She was sure her father would even cry tears of joy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she couldn’t tell anyone that Robin was her soulmate. If one day, he chose to tell her who he was — and she hoped he would one day, just not now, she knew all about secret identities — it would compromise his identity if people knew about her soulmate being Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, no. There was no telling anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she was so happy, she felt like dancing and smiling like crazy. She couldn’t repress her smile and the small laugh that escaped her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy for you, Marinette!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiny kwami was smiling at her, her big blue eyes shining at her holder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Tikki. I’m happy too. I can’t wait to get to know him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiny god smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll find that soulmates have a very special bond, Marinette. You will get attached faster than with anyone before, but it won’t force any feelings on you. It will be all you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew about that already. The soulbond made you attached really quickly, but it was pretty much all it did, besides telling you that this specific person was made for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baker’s daughter looked at the mirror once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still need to hide that eye, though. Even if I don’t want to.” she sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was one o’clock sharp when Marinette heard a knock on the window. The girl looked at Alya, who didn’t react at all to the sound, still sound asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The French girl opened the window and didn’t hesitate to the hand that Robin was extending. She wasn’t scared when he pulled her to him and only watched as he closed the window behind her, letting only a few inches open so she could open it later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his grappling hook, they were on the roof in seconds, the sensation not unlike the one she got as Ladybug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent for a few seconds before she decided to break it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer only smiled, struggling a little to come up with what to say next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I didn’t introduce myself earlier, did I?”, she asked, talking in English.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m fifteen years old, and I come from Paris. I’m here with my class on a trip for two weeks. And I guess we’re soulmates. It’s very nice to meet you.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin watched as his soulmate smiled at him. It reminded him of Dick’s smiles, the ones everyone called ‘<em>Sunshine smiles</em>’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vigilante looked at Marinette, <em>really</em> looked at her for the first time since he met her. She had bright blue eyes, one of them jade green now, that were shining with happiness. Her hair was black with blue high lights and he could see freckles on her nose and cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was pretty. But there was something about her, he was sure that he’s seen her before, but where? He obviously didn’t look at her in the eyes back then, but she seemed familiar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he’s been silent for too long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet you, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried, but he has always struggled with the French accent, so he was pretty sure he said her name the wrong way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she only smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Robin. I’m afraid I can’t tell you much more than that… Ah, I’m fifteen too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was another silence then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I have something for you.” he finally said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He searched his pockets and got a small white box out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found contacts that should match your eye color, if you want to hide your left eye.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She beamed as he handed it to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great, thank you! Not that I want to hide it or anything! I don’t want to! But it would be easier than to explain, and it could compromise your identity!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, I know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His soulmate smiled and sat down on the roof. An idea struck him as he took his cape off and put it on her, pulling the hood on her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just in case some journalists decided to go on a night walk. We wouldn’t want you all over the front page tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we wouldn’t want that. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you can’t tell me who you are, but we can still get to know each other, right? As long as I don’t ask for personal informations that would expose your identity to me…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, ask away, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your comments! It made me really happy!<br/>It's such a good motivation to keep writing, which is why you have two chapters this week!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting to know each other turned out to be pretty easy. Not only did the soulmate magic made them be at ease for each other, but Marinette made it a game out of it. The first game was a classic twenty questions, where they each got twenty questions to ask each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin was grateful that his soulmate didn’t ask for any too personal questions. She asked him if he had siblings but didn’t ask how many nor for their name. She asked for his favorite color, his favorite meal, his favorite kind of music. She asked for his pass time and favorite TV shows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For each question they asked, the other would also answer. And thus, he told her how much he loved animals, that he had a dog, a cat, and a cow, and he was a vegetarian ever since he adopted said cow. He told her that he loved to read and to draw, and promised to show her one of his drawings after she nicely asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, she turned the game into two truths and a lie. And this one made him smile as he had done some crazy things as Robin which made it hard for her to figure out which one was the lie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, he was also surprised by some of the things she had done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was more to Marinette than it first appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed on the roof until five in the morning, only stopping because the blue-eyed girl was starting to fall asleep mid-sentence. So he took her in his arms and took her back to the window of her hotel room where they promised in a whisper to meet at the same time that night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After four hours of talking, Robin was satisfied as he felt like he knew Marinette better than some people he had known for longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s probably what happens when you actually put effort into knowing someone, he mused as he got home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right as he got out of his uniform and prepared himself to go to bed to catch at least an hour of sleep, he remembered that he had to do a little bit of research about his soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to stalk her or to know everything about her by checking her background. But the feeling that he had seen her before didn’t disappear at all that night, and he wouldn’t be at peace until he knew why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he went to the Batcave, empty at this hour of the night, or rather, this early in the morning. As he sat at the computer and typed Marinette’s full name, he discovered that there was already a file on her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This meant that his family had made some research about her prior to their meeting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon opening the file, he cursed himself for not connecting the dots.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back when Hawkmoth started to terrorize the city of Paris and Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared to fight against him, Batman had Red Robin investigating the matter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to know who was behind the masks of the heroes and the villain, especially since the duo of heroes seemed to be made of children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While magic was involved in the matter, it didn’t mix well with technology, so Tim had tried to run a facial recognition for the heroes, hoping the magic wouldn’t work on technology.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Hawkmoth was the kind of guy to act from the shadows and there wasn’t any picture of him anywhere on the internet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a good week, as Paris had millions of people, but they eventually got a result.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug and Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both were only thirteen when they first began their job as superheroes, and no adult was ever seen by their side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also obvious that none of them had any training and were only trusting their instincts. Odds were that they were literally thrown into the superhero business without their consent and, most likely, without any proper explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian remembered that he had rarely seen his father and his brothers so mad about something that didn’t have anything to do with the Joker. Batman had then called the Justice League of Europe himself, demanding to know why children were playing superheroes when it was their job, but was then asked nicely to mind his own business back in America and that Paris was not under Batman’s jurisdiction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing they could do to help the two heroes, but they had been keeping tabs on the situation in Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That explained why Marinette was not as awkward as she should have been with the “my soulmate has a secret identity” issue. She knew better than to ask personal questions since she herself had a secret identity to protect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian sighed, massaging his temples. He didn’t want to keep too many secrets from Marinette. While he knew there were some things he wouldn’t talk about for some time — his childhood — and he wouldn’t reveal his identity before long, he still didn’t feel like keeping the fact that he knew her identity would be a good way to start any kind of relationship with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have to tell her when he’ll see her tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at the time on the computer, the youngest Wayne sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much for catching some sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he still had to have a conversation with his father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite having only an hour of sleep that night, Marinette managed to wake up at six sharp, even before Alya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never before has she been in such a good mood after waking up so early and with only an hour of sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a good thing that she got up before her friend too, as she had to figure out how to put contacts on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I get it that it went well last night?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked up from the little box of contacts, from which she was reading the instructions. She smiled at Tikki, who was looking at her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it went well. Sorry I didn’t take you with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was probably better that way. He’s not a civilian, one small error from me and he would have you figured out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We talked for hours. I was at peace with him, it felt like I knew him already and after we talked, it feels like I’ve known him way longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiny god smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s part of the soulmate magic. You’ll always feel at ease with each other and the most time you spend together right after your meeting, the more you’ll feel like it. Do you know if your bond is a platonic or a romantic one?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer winced as she poked her eye trying to put the contact on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s harder than it seems.” She tried once more before answering, “Well, I think Robin is very attractive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was exactly what told you if your bond is romantic or not. The bond didn’t make you instantly love your soulmate, no, those feelings would develop at your own pace, but instant attraction was the key to know whether a bond is platonic or not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re attracted to your soulmate? The bond is romantic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re not attracted to your soulmate? The bond is platonic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s as simple as that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a romantic one, then! I’m so happy for you Marinette!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Tikki.” the designer smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent then, Tikki enjoying a cookie and the black-haired girl still trying to put the contact on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took approximately ten tries before she finally put it on, and just as Alya was knocking on the bathroom’s door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you almost done?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baker’s daughter opened the door with the brightest smile she couldn’t manage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s all yours!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The journalist giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, aren’t you happy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m always happy, Alya! Come on, now. Go take a shower and change, I can’t wait for today’s visit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Damian came home from school that day, he went straight to bed to take a good nap before dinner. He had done his homework during the day so he could have the evening entirely free. If he wanted to announce to his family that he met his soulmate during dinner, it would be after he was well-rested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No way was he dealing with that when he was half asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Titus who woke him up twenty minutes before dinner, barking behind his door, probably wanting to be let out outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took the dog outside, playing with him and petting him for a while before Alfred came to tell him that dinner was ready.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After washing his hands, he joined his father and his brothers at the table, wondering how he should bring up the topic of meeting his soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turned out, he didn’t have to worry as Dick brought it up himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Damian, don’t you have something to share with the family?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was enough to silence them all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason raised a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something’s wrong, demon spawn?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The green-eyed boy sighed, putting his fork down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing’s wrong, Todd. It’s just…” he turned to look at his father. “I met my soulmate last night. As Robin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was silent once again until Jason let out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, that’s news. Wonder how she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s such a cutie!” exclaimed Dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce cleared his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. It’s a little problematic that you met her under your alias, but… Congratulations, Damian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s why you came back at five in the morning.” mused Tim. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, tell us about her little D.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest sighed. They would meet her eventually, so it was better to give them the information they were seeking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a French student here on a trip for your Career Program, father.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s from the winning class that will be interning next week, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve run a background check on each of them. Ladybug and Chat Noir are among them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim frowned. “Will Paris be alright with them away?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They must have a plan to keep Paris safe, they wouldn’t leave just like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About that… My soulmate’s name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick’s, Tim’s and Bruce’s eyes visibly widened and Jason let out a snort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Figured your soulmate would be a hero.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least, that means she’s understanding about your identity, right?” asked Dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young heir nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. Will you tell her that you know about her identity?” asked his father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. If I want us to start on the right foot, it’s the best thing to do. She understands that I have to keep my identity a secret, but it’s another thing to know hers and to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve grown, Damian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian could feel his ears go red from his father’s praise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that you can’t keep your identity a secret from her forever but… I trust you to wait until you completely trust her before you do tell her, and telling us beforehand, as once she knows about you, it won’t be hard for her to figure out ours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, father.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dinner then went as usual, until they all stood up after finishing and his father came to him, giving him an unexpected and somewhat awkward hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he saw his brothers smile at him from behind his father, Damian thought that, maybe, from now on, he could talk a little more to his family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One step at a time, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They agreed with his father that he wouldn’t be patrolling for the next two weeks so he could get to spend time with the tiny French girl for the duration of her trip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the first time that Damian didn’t protest about sitting out of patrol.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was in Gotham for only two weeks, and he wanted to get to know her as much as possible during those two weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when he took her to the roof at one sharp after giving her his cape to hide her from sight, he told her that they could meet earlier if she wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They agreed to meet at eleven from now on, as her roommate tended to fall asleep around ten, luckily for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before they got in another conversation to learn more about each other, he had to bring up a delicate issue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but compare this smile to the sun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back when Hawkmoth appeared in Paris, we couldn’t believe that the superheroes were just two children so we investigate a bit to help. The JLE rejected our offer though… Anyway, we did some facial recognition for Ladybug and Chat Noir and… Well, to put it simply, I know that you’re Ladybug, and I thought it would be better to tell you I knew than to keep this piece of information from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer stared at him, completely silent. He stayed silent too, giving her all the time she needed to process what he just told her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see her having trouble breathing, on the verge of a panic attack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to worry, except for us, no one knows and we won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette took a few breaths before looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. It’s the first time someone figured out my identity and I’m trying not to freak out. I’ve always been told how important it is that no one knows about me being Ladybug that I can’t help but panic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable. But, no one knows about you being Ladybug?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenage girl shook her head no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made Robin mad. That girl had so many great responsibilities on her shoulder, and no adult to guide her or to vent to when it became too much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of person just drop a miraculous to a child anyway?” he asked not too kindly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The guardian… He just chose people that were the most compatible with the miraculous… And children are less likely to use the miraculous for evil so…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t excuse anything. You were just a child without any guidance. You shouldn’t have the responsibility of Paris’ safety on your shoulders.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing we can do about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could always introduce this guardian to my sword.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not here anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was about to answer to that, mad that she was now completely alone except for her partner in all this business, she raised a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But let’s not talk about it. You know about me. That’s one secret I don’t have to keep and honestly, it’s like a weight off my shoulders, even if it’s not ideal that you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped to take a deep breath, now completely calm. She raised her head, looking at him in the eyes and giving him a shy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t ask for your identity, don’t worry. We’ll cross that bridge when you’re ready, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, grateful that she didn’t ask for his identity in exchange for hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I remember you told me that you loved dogs. I have some very cute pictures to show you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her smile was so bright and contagious that he couldn’t but smile a little too, as he got closer to her to watch her phone over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been playing Animal Crossing New Horizons non stop ever since its release. I’m completely addicted to this game.<br/>If you want to share your Switch code or Island code (is that how it’s called in english?) with me, PM me on tumblr: alexiessan.tumblr.com, I would be very happy to visit your islands! I still can’t modify my island though, and I plan to destroy everything to start from zero haha.<br/>Anyway, with this game, I have to remind myself that I have a story to write, and here is chapter 6!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t stay as late this time, and Marinette was grateful for it. As much as she wanted to spend time with Robin, she wanted to catch a little bit of sleep, but also have a talk with Tikki.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kwami would not be pleased that her secret was out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer let out a sigh after she bid goodbye to Robin. She wasn’t in the mood for one of Tikki’s lecture about her secret identity, she had enough of those for a lifetime if she were to be honest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she would feel guilty if she didn’t tell the tiny god about this new development, so there was no delaying it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking the purse where the kwami of luck was sleeping in, she locked herself inside the bathroom, careful to not make any noise that could wake Alya up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tikki, wake up!” she yell-whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki stirred for a little bit, blinking at her holder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette? You’re back from your outing with Robin?” she whispered in return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but something happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This woke the little god at once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ssssh! Not so loud, you’re going to wake Alya up!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both looked at the bathroom’s door, as if the reporter was going to appear before them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tikki, you’re not going to be happy, but Robin, along with his teammates know my identity. And Chat’s too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki froze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell is that possible?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette explained what Robin had told her earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, technology…” Tikki sighed. “I hate technology. Magic has not mixed well with it ever since it was invented. But for it to work, they must have one hell of a software. It’s normally easy to fool facial recognition by hiding a little bit of your face, so they must have a really powerful software.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The god of creation looked at Marinette directly in the eyes, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not mad at you. I know that I’ve always been lecturing you about your identity and your duty as Ladybug, but this is not your fault. It’s not ideal, but at least it’s your soulmate and not some random people… And maybe they could help with the situation with Hawkmoth!” she concluded, excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About that, they did call the JLE but were rejected…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s only down to the two of you then…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of Chat Noir…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no… Tikki, how is Chat Noir going to take it? That someone knows my identity and that it’s not him!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki’s face became grim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to tell him? I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s my partner, of course I have to tell him!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Marinette. Chat Noir has been doing better ever since you had this serious conversation with him. He takes his job seriously, he stopped flirting and joking… But he still loves you. I’m afraid that if you tell him, he will take it hard and go back to the way he was before…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get what you’re saying, but I trust Chat. I don’t think it will happen. Anyway, I won’t see him for another two weeks, it will give me time to find a way to bring it up to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette fell silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will also have to tell him that I found my soulmate…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he’s still convinced that the two of you are soulmates.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll cross that bridge later. We should go to bed for now, Tikki.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little god flew to her holder’s cheek, placing a small kiss there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m very proud of you, Marinette. I know you were scared about talking to me, but don’t forget that I am, and always will be, proud of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenage girl smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Tikki. That means a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the week was incredible. Gotham, while not as bright as Paris was, was a beautiful city with a lot of History. They had a lot to visit and each location gave Marinette so much inspiration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class has been worried about going to the city with the highest crime rate in the world, but they have been lucky so far. One of the locations they have been visiting has been attacked, but they had left twenty minutes before that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class caught sight of several of the vigilantes, to everyone’s delight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could get an interview with them…” complained Alya one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think they are as accessible as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still optimistic that I can get one by the end of the trip!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep dreaming, Alya.” winked Kim who has been hovering behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled, watching her friends bickering. She didn’t feel Rose coming at her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been oddly happy these days, Mari.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde looked at her, a knowing look and a slight smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dark-haired girl smiled, holding her sketchbook up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! Gotham has so many Victorian and Gothic buildings, it’s beautiful! It gave me many ideas for future designs!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knowing look and smirk disappeared to give way to a beaming smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?! Can I see?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette handed her her sketchbook, relieved. She swore that Rose had a radar of some sort and could feel love from miles away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that she was in love with Robin yet, but she had to admit that she did like him a bit and enjoyed spending time with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t wait to see him tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After days of telling him things about her and vice versa, they began talking about everything and nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t remember how they got to talk about seemingly bad people changing for the better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it’s possible.” said Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think a bad person will always stay bad? That they won’t ever realize that what they’ve been doing was wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vigilante nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t agree with you. I think people can change, it’s just that some of them need a push.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her, waiting for her to develop her thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For example, my classmate, Lila. When she was first transferred into our class, she was always lying. Telling people what they wanted to hear to make friends. Eventually, my class realized she was lying and she stopped. See? She was really mean, and she’s still a bit mean, but she changed!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really naive if you think that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” she asked, not offended by his rudeness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That girl didn’t stop lying because she realized that it was wrong. She stopped lying because it wasn’t interesting for her to do so anymore. She lost her public, your classmates knew to take everything she said with a grain of salt, so why keep lying? The day she will switch class or meet new people, she will start lying again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, she could see his point, but it was a bit pessimistic in her opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. Maybe that’s the case. But maybe not. Even if I don’t like Lila, I want to the best in her, and I really hope that she changed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nudged his arm with her shoulder, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll let you be the pessimistic one, but be prepared for my optimism!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took the sketchbook that laid beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway! We got our last day of touring today before we all begin our internships tomorrow, and I got really inspired for an outfit. I would like your opinion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She handed him the sketchbook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing an internship at Wayne Enterprises, right? In what sector?” he asked as he took the sketchbook from her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah… I’m doing it in business management. I want to have my own line one day, and for that, I have to start a business, and thus, know how to run one. I’ll be shadowing the co-CEO, Timothy Drake.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin choked. Tim didn’t say anything about that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The co-CEO, really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know. I was really surprised too. It seems very unusual too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was. But Robin suspected that Bruce and Tim arranged it that way because Marinette was Ladybug and they wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure that she wasn’t overwhelmed with her duty as Ladybug and her life as a civilian.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe the Agreste boy was shadowing Tim too, as he was Chat Noir. Then again, maybe not. Ladybug was the obvious leader, as much as they claimed they were a team of equals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have to ask Tim about that and have a serious talk with him about not being weird with Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got along very well with her as Robin and he didn’t want his brother to ruin it for Damian.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the sketchbook, stunned by the designs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very talented.” he said as he turned the pages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was blushing, looking at anything but him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was very modest or not used to compliments, he observed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He arrived at the last page of drawings, where a very detailed sketch of a man outfit laid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really like this outfit.” he pointed to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I was thinking of you for this outfit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin looked at her, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you don’t mind, before I go back to Paris, I would like to get your measurements. I would like to make it for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile appeared on his face. That would be nice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will give you a safe address to send it, then. I’ll give you my measurements tomorrow. Thank you, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His soulmate beamed and he fought the blush that was making its way on his face. He hoped she wouldn’t see how red his ears were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smile quickly disappeared though, and she now looked nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided that he didn’t like seeing her like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is also something that I wanted to ask you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised an eyebrow and she looked even more nervous. Damn, wrong move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can ask me anything, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped that it would calm her a little. He wanted her to be at ease with him, to not be scared of asking him anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, two things, actually. The first one is, I would like to introduce you to Tikki.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to protest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, no! Don’t worry. She’s not a classmate or anything. She’s not even human. She’s a being that gives me my powers as Ladybug, and since you know my identity, she would like to meet you. She’s been giving us time alone until now, but she still would like to meet one of the only people knowing about my identity. And probably give you a little lecture too, knowing her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin sighed, relieved. For a second he was scared that she told one of her friends about him. He should have known better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then, I’ll meet her. What’s the other thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s nervousness came back as she wrung her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a bit more delicate… You see, I’ve been thinking about how I will go back to Paris at the end of next week and I don’t know when we’ll see each other again… So I was wondering if… If you had a secure phone number or mail address so we can keep contact…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vigilante smiled fondly. In a bold move, he ruffled her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no need to be so nervous. I’ve been thinking about it and my phone is one of the most secure you can find, so I don’t worry about giving you my number. I’ve been meaning to give it to you by the end of your trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, Tim and Barbara had made sure that no one would ever be able to hack their phones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl pouted, trying to style her hair back to the way before he messed it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was cute, he thought fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at him after processing what she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, then! We’ll be able to call each other then! Will video calls be ok as well?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “As long as you send a text beforehand to make sure I’m in costume.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, of course!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as she looked at the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be sad though. I’ll be back in Paris and you won’t be there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel his cheeks warming.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not there yet. And we still have a good week in each other’s company.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After seeing Marinette every day for two weeks, Robin knew it would be difficult to readjust to life without her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if she’s been in his life for far longer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, it’s getting late. You’ve got your first day of internship tomorrow, you want to make a good impression, right? Looking like a zombie tomorrow will have the opposite effect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he wanted to catch Tim tonight to have a talk about his behavior for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The French girl playfully hit his arm at his zombie comment, but still smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swore that one day he would go blind because of her smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really want to thank everyone who comments! I love interacting with you guys and you don't know how happy it makes me when I receive a mail saying I've got a comment! Thank you so much.</p><p>I've recently started watching Doctor Who and I fell in love with the show! Do any of you watch it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Damian came back to the manor, he changed and took a shower as quickly as possible in the hope to catch Tim when he would come back from patrol. He also fed Titus and Alfred the cat on his way to the Batcave, giving both of them a light scratch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re back earlier than usual.” mused a voice that he recognized as Tim’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian looked up at his brother, standing up from where he was crouching petting his pets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t expect his brother’s shocked look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Your eye. Is that your soulbond?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest Wayne raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you didn’t tell us and I assume you’ve been wearing contacts ever since the change.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded, silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It suits you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The green-eyed teen just looked at his brother, silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Timothy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you just take a compliment? I can be nice to my brother too, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian chose to ignore that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why didn’t you tell me that Marinette would be shadowing you during her internship? She thinks it’s very strange that the co-CEO would go out of his way for a high school student to shadow him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim smirked, picking up Alfred the cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want you to embarrassmyself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No chance for now. She only knows you as Robin for now. She won’t associate me with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t just be Robin forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. Stop worrying like a teen in his rebellious phase ashamed of his parents. I’m just going to show her the roots of business management.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still weird for the co-CEO to do that. That kind of job goes to regular employees. Did you volunteer because she’s Ladybug?” he asked as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did. Ever since Bruce knew that Ladybug would be on the trip, he wanted to keep an eye on her. To be sure that she wasn’t overwhelmed by all her responsibilities, because according to her files, she had a lot of them. Ladybug and Chat Noir are just teens. Granted, we were too when we started being vigilantes too, but Bruce was with us, we weren’t left unsupervised. He’s worried that it’s too much for them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked at his little brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the fact that she’s your soulmate is a bonus too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian ignored the jab, intent on having all his questions answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about the Agreste boy, then? Is he shadowing you too?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he’s with the PR team along with Miss. Césaire.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would have thought that he would be shadowing someone in business management, what with his father’s company…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would have thought that too, but the boy is also the image of the brand and constantly in the press. His father probably wants him to learn how to deal with the press and how to dispel rumors.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made sense, the model would probably learn business management later on, directly from his father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that all? Or did you want to corner me for something else too?” he asked as he put the half-asleep cat down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tch. Just don’t ruin things for me with Marinette.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older boy laughed, tapping the younger boy’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll only have nice words for you. Well, as nice as it can be, you are quite a difficult one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He barely avoided Damian’s punch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was nervous. So nervous that she had to take deep breaths to not panic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was their first day of internship. For a whole week, they would work at Wayne Enterprises alongside an employee in their chose field.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya and Adrien would work with the Public Relationship branch. The reporter has been so excited about it. As a reporter, she would have to deal with PR teams in the future, and the knowledge would be good for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for Adrien, well… It was no secret that it was his father’s wish that he shadowed them. The young Agreste has confided to his three friends that he had no idea what he wanted to do in the future. What he was sure, however, was that he didn’t want to continue being a model and he didn’t want to have anything to do with his father’s company.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his lack of aspiration for the future, he was, just this once, happy to let his father choose which branch to intern in for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino, along with, surprisingly, Lila, would be shadowing the legal team of the company. While he still couldn’t choose between being a DJ or a movie maker, he wanted to be able to handle any legal issues if someone tried to claim his work as their own for example.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Copyrights were no joke after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for why Lila wanted to do her internship in this branch, well… She didn’t know and she honestly wouldn’t go out of her way to know. The farthest away she was from Lila, the better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was happy to have this opportunity to learn about business management. She wanted to start her own line of clothes later in life, but if she wanted to keep working for Jagged and doing graphic design for him, there were some things she had to do. Like, making all the paperwork to create her own business and thus, be an <em>étudiante auto-entrepreneur. </em>A student independent worker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hoped that her internship would help her do that, even if it was different in the USA than in France.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was happy for this opportunity, but what made her nervous was that her internship was with the co-CEO, Timothy Drake-Wayne.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t understand how something like this could happen. An average French student like her didn’t what it took to work with a co-CEO. Especially not the CEO of an important company like Bruce Wayne’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know, nor when, but Marinette was sure that she would ridicule herself one way or another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, they would fire her, and she would be banned from the USA forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole class would mock her and she would become a pariah in Paris too and she would lose all her friends and her family!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaaaaaaah!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scream that came out of her mouth was unintentional but it did its job in surprising everyone on the bus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, girl. What was that for?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya looked at her with an amused smile, used to the designer’s antics by now. She knew that the French-Chinese girl would panic eventually, the weight of “I will be shadowing the fucking CEO” too much for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, the reporter was surprised that she didn’t panic earlier. Sometimes, she wondered how Marinette was able to stay on her feet with all her responsibilities, and yet, would panic for the smallest of things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That girl was a walking paradox.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is going to be a disaster, Alya! One way or another I’m going to ruin this internship, and then-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, let me stop you right now. You’ve worked for Jagged Stone, and he still goes to you for graphic design. Have a little more confidence! You’re not going to ruin anything. Plus, you’re not here to work but to learn. You can’t fail anything in learning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Ladyblogger put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is going to be alright. But if you don’t move right now, we’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette didn’t even notice that they were already there and that the others were currently getting off the bus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath, trying her best in believing in her best friend’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything would be alright.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon entering the Wayne Tower, they were welcomed by Bruce Wayne and his secretaries. They took an hour or so in touring the building, Mr. Wayne giving pieces of information about the history behind his business.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, they led them into a conference room where several employees were already sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they all took a seat, Mr. Wayne made his way on the small stage, giving everyone in the room a professional smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to thank the Collège Françoise Dupont for applying to our career program. It’s a pleasure for us, Wayne Enterprises, to help young minds like yours to find their goals and aspirations for the future. I hope you will enjoy your time with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused as the class applauded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Now, I would like us all to applaud Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Césaire for their incredible essay that won their class this trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again everyone applauded. The two girls were slightly embarrassed at all this attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, let’s not wait any further. All the employees that you will be shadowing are already here. When I call your name, please come up to the stage to be introduced to your mentor. Then, you will be free to go and start the day. Adrien Agreste!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All too soon it was Marinette’s turn to be called. She was introduced to Timothy Drake-Wayne who didn’t seem that much older than them. He was obviously in his early twenties and probably should be a university student if he were anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they left the room, Tim smiled at the short girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I hope you will enjoy this week with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl felt a little uneasy. Tim smiled at her like he already knew her and it unnerved her a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very nice to meet you too, sir! Please, call me Marinette.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, as long as you don’t call me sir anymore, please. I’m only twenty-one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then… May I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, ask away.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was really surprised when I was told that I would be shadowing you. I was wondering why.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim smiled softly, trying to appease the nervous girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you asked to shadow someone in the business management branch, you said that one day you wanted to have your own line of clothes and that in the meantime, you already had clients for graphic design and had to open a business as an independent worker for your work to be legal. While your office is your home, it’s still considered a business. Since you will be managing a business at such a young age, we thought it would be better to have someone as young as me to show you the ropes, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette nodded. It made sense. She didn’t want someone to tell her that she was too young to own a business. Even if being an independent worker didn’t really feel like owning a business, there was still a lot of paperwork to do and she had to deal with all the taxes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small girl gave him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then! I’m ready!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette, Tim observed, was a very bright child with a thirst to learn. She took notes of everything he said and asked questions every time she could think of one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He told her how his grandparents built this business and what changes his adoptive father made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they talked about her plans for the future in details and the co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises was surprised how thorough she was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help but think that she would be a good match for his little brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spent the whole morning talking business with her and teasing his little brother in texts. He knew that Damian and Bruce planned to have lunch together today. He thought how funny it would be if the demon spawn were to cross path with his soulmate without his Robin costume. The boy would do his best to avoid her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of lunch…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit. Is it the time? I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s okay! I didn’t see the time pass either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to keep talking and eat lunch here? I was thinking about ordering Chinese food, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The French girl beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love to!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want something in particular?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything is fine, thank you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dialing a number on his phone, he quickly ordered for the both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Marinette taking her wallet out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, put that away, it’s on me.” he smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That would be the first time he paid lunch for his future sister in law and he was very happy to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I insist.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you very much!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was such a polite girl, he mused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The food arrived quickly and they started a business plan together for a fictive company as a way to learn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noticed that the door opened and saw his father and little brother with lunch bags in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked as Damian froze and left as quickly as he came, his father mouthing an apology and following his son.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He forgot that he was supposed to have lunch with his father too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't help his laugh at his brother’s reaction though. His face screamed <em>Nope</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is something the matter?” asked Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped laughing, getting back to business.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sorry. You were saying?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm already at season 5 of Doctor Who. And what the hell were all those heart breaking moments? I thought it was supposed to be funny! But I love it!</p><p>I would like, once again, to thank everyone who comment and leave kudos! And those who bookmark my story! You always make my day! It motivates me even more to write this story! Thank you so much! And I will keep thanking you every chapter, even if you're sick of reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was tired after this day, but a good tired. Working with Tim was amazing, she has learned so much in just a day and she couldn’t wait for the next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When seeing everyone on the bus on the way back to the hotel, she was happy to find that her classmates had a good time at Wayne Enterprises. They were all talking about the things they learned and how nice the people they were working with were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She exchanged a glance with Alya and they fist-bumped, happy that they made a good choice with this trip. They would all mature from this experience.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arriving at the hotel, despite being tired, the designer also felt restless. She wanted to move, run or something. She wished she could go on a run on the roofs of Gotham as Ladybug but it would be too much risk and possibly compromise her identity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Robin would agree to take her on a run on some of the safest roofs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was in her room with Alya, reviewing all the notes she had taken while listening to Timothy. She had already filled a few pages of her brand new notebook that she bought back in Paris specifically for this internship.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at the time, she realized that it was almost time for dinner and closed her book. She discreetely took a cookie out of a box and gave it to Tikki. Her eyes landed on the glasses inside, feeling a bit guilty that she kept the Miraculous inactive and that Kaalki couldn’t be with them, but it was safer this way. Hiding one kwami was already a difficult task, but two…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want a repeat of Kwami Buster when both Tikki and Plagg were both caught by Mrs. Mendeleiev.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She preferred not to think about that event, Plagg’s presence at her school still unsettled her, despite Chat Noir claiming not knowing what school Françoise Dupont was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She recognized a lie when she heard one, herself having to make the most ridiculous excuses to cover her superheroing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was better not thinking about it, she wasn’t ready for anything regarding their identities.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And right now, she was hungry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to go eat Alya? I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, just let me save this on my external drive and we can go!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched as the reporter did just that and started chatting about her day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Mari, I’m so happy we applied for this program. I’ve learned so much today and it was only the first day. Mrs. Finnigan taught Adrien how to handle the press when they spread false information about him and she told me all about the relations between the public relations teams and the media. I heard from Nino that he has ten pages of notes about copyrights already and it’s not over! He’s already planning to get some of his songs protected!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great, Alya!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class had an essay to write about their time at Wayne Enterprises when they get back to Paris, and while it should have been a source of complaints from the students, hearing how everyone loved their time there, writing an essay about him shouldn’t be a chore for anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard at dinner that some had even started the outline of their essays and the two girls could see how proud Miss Bustier was of her students.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The laughs from the class’ table in the hotel’s restaurant could be heard from the lobby. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brothers were laughing at his expense and Damian was seconds away from hitting them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And probably do way more violent things too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During dinner, Tim related his day with Marinette, smirking at his youngest brother all the while. He was telling them what a sunshine their future sister in law was and how Damian literally ran away from her the moment he saw her in the co-CEO’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And of course, Jason and Dick found it hilarious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You spend every night with her as Robin but you can’t handle seeing her as yourself?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up Todd, before I make you regret your words.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s that he just can’t handle it, Jason! He literally noped out of it!” laughed Tim along with his brothers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Tim dodged out of the way of the knife he threw at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he should put something sharp in his shoes when he wasn’t looking. Maybe, then, his brother would just shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest Robin sighed. Siblings were such a drag.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is that thing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin and Marinette were on the roofs of her hotel for their daily meetings and for once, she was in her pajamas without her contact on. He got used to seeing her with two blue eyes so it was a bit weird to see her with a jade green eye just like his. All that added to his cape that she was wearing, just like every day before, was enough to make the tip of his ears go red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn, she was cute like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it wasn’t what prompted him to react the way he did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, what warranted such a response was the tiny red thing that was floating next to her and looking at him with weird big blue eyes and an antenna on its head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Tikki. She’s a Kwami and it’s thank to her that I can transform into Ladybug. She’s been- <em>Comment on dit, déjà ?</em> Ah! She’s been granting me my powers ever since I got the Miraculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very nice to meet you! I’m so glad Marinette found her soulmate!” the… the <em>thing</em> said with a high pitch that hurt his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So a literal insect is giving you your powers?” he asked, skeptical.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kwami frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Have some respect, would you? I’m not an insect, but a Kwami! I’m basically a god!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A… god? This tiny thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki scowled and scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go back to the room, Marinette!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And without another glance to Robin, she disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you offended her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, excuse me for being skeptical about a tiny thing that looks like an insect being a god.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t blame you. When I first met her I called her a <em>blatte-souris</em>. Hm… a croroch-mouse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A cockroach-mouse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, a cockroach-mouse! Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin smiled, amused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, yeah. I panicked and all so I wasn’t better than you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She clapped her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway! I was actually hoping that you would accept to take me on a run somewhere, I’m feeling restless.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a heavy silence as Marinette just looked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you realize how dangerous it would be? We can’t risk anyone recognizing you! Could you imagine if someone saw Robin and an unmasked girl running around Gotham? The media would have a field day!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin watched as the designer thought about it and could see the moment she agreed with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That girl really was an open book, he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright. Then… Maybe you could teach me some basic martial art moves? As you know, I’m basically acting on instincts as Ladybug, but it would help a lot if I actually knew how to fight. Properly. Especially since the Akumas are getting a lot more violent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That, he could do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. But we’ll need to spar a little so I can assess your skills and see where to go from there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Parisian beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright! I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she got in a defensive position, the vigilante observed her carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First of all, don’t make your fist that way. Don’t put your thumb inside, but outside. You could break it upon impact.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenage girl did as he said and he waited a few seconds more before he attacked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dodged easily but she didn’t see his next move. Of course, he didn’t put strength in his hit, the goal wasn’t to hurt her but to observe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She attacked in return but none of her blow hit home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two minutes in the sparring and Marinette was on her back, Robin having softly flipped her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sparred a few times, each time Marinette lasted a bit longer, but she never lasted more than five minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was breathing heavily while he barely broke a sweat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be honest with you, it’s a miracle you’re still alive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced. He hasn’t shown her this side of him yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me something I don’t know.” she scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good, she could take it. He was afraid that she would be offended.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat next to her as she stayed on the floor, like a starfish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to start from scratch. I’ll teach you some basic moves but there is only so much I can teach you in less than a week. You really need to take lessons when you get back to Paris, no matter how full your schedule already is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked at him, giving him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re not hopeless. You adapt fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, every time we sparred, you would last longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t last more than five minutes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but in the first spar, you lasted only two minutes. So it’s progress. It shows that you adapt easily. You’re also aware of your surroundings and know how to use it. If you take this seriously, you’ll progress fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as she was still breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did as he asked and he took his own phone out too. He unlocked her phone easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And for the love of God, Marinette, put a password on your phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He entered his contact information and send a message to himself from her phone and then saved her contact. He gave her her phone back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, I entered my number. I’ll send you a training program. You need to build up your strength and your stamina. You can’t afford to be out of breath like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped she wasn’t offended. He only did this because he cared and he didn’t want her to get killed fighting Akumas because she wasn’t strong enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way she smiled at him showed him that she knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” she breathed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was like an open book, but Robin knew he wasn’t. He didn’t know how to feel that she could read him so easily. Was he already lowering his guard around her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed. He knew that the answer was yes. He already was lowering his guard. He did it unconsciously because he wanted things to work with his soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t want to be the man his mother wanted him to be. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll start some training tomorrow. In the meantime, I believe I promised you to show you some of my drawings.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette beamed as he took a few pieces of paper and she straightened, sitting next to him as he showed her drawings of Titus, Alfred the cat and the batcow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled as she cooed at them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke up the next day, Marinette cursed Robin. She was sore at some places that she didn’t know had muscles. She had a headache, but that was probably because she only got two hours of sleep, she and Robin had stayed later than usual, losing themselves in their conversations unaware of the time passing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette heard a noise next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette, wake up! Breakfast is in twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer cursed once more in her head. It was the first time since the beginning of the trip that Alya woke up before her. The dark-haired girl panicked for a few seconds, already imagining the reporter seeing her green eye. She could already picture her asking questions about her soulmate, who they were and when it happened. She could already see herself screw up and admitting that Robin was her soulmate and it would be on the Ladyblog and it would spread worldwide and Robin would hate her! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to scream until her mind cleared. Why was she panicking? Hiding her eye was, actually, really simple.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette got up, rubbing her eyes and feigning a yawn as she made her way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nailed it, she thought as she closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>Once again, I really want to thank everyone who leaved comments and kudos and who bookmark my story.<br/>You guys give me the motivation to write this story!</p><p>I think the last scene is one you may have been looking forward to!</p><p>Also, I'm still at season 5 of Doctor Who, I took a little break after binge watching it for two weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she made her way to breakfast with Alya — who didn’t see her left eyes when Marinette made her way from her bed to the bathroom, thanks God — the designer didn’t expect to be literally kidnapped by two of her childhood friends. And from the shock on the reporter’s face, she didn’t expect it either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Nino, Kim?! What are you doing? Let Marinette go!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only made Kim laugh as he tightened his grip on the Eurasian girl’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No can do Césaire! It’s time for <em>l’équipe des bras cassés</em> — the team of broken arms </span> <span class="s2">— to have a reunion! You’ll get her back tonight! Bye Alya!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And without waiting for an answer from the journalist, the two boys led her to the hotel’s restaurant, forcing her to sit with the two of them at a small table.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Nino, Kim, and her were childhood friends. They knew each other since they were in diapers and, to her dismay, they grew apart as they grew up. They only grew closer again after they were in the same class again back in middle school, when Alya and Adrien joined the school. She was very happy to rekindle her friendship with the two boys, she had missed them, especially when Chloé decided that bullying her was a good way to pass the time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>L’équipe des bras cassés</em> was a name that one of their professors gave their little group when they were still in primary school. She didn’t know what the name stuck with time. Kim kept calling themselves that way, even if it wasn’t a very flattering name in the first place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since they rekindled their relationship, the two teens sometimes “kidnapped” her that way, to the shock of the person she was with at the time. It was the first time they took her away from Alya like this, so she could understand her shock to their behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, DC. What are you hiding?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">Marinette froze. One of the inconveniences of their friendship </span> <span class="s1">— the very same disadvantage of her friendship with Alya — is that after all their years, they knew her too well, just as she knew them too well. They could read her like an open book and there was no hiding anything from them.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">But she could still try.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Just spill, Marinette.” laughed Nino.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Or not. The fashion designer sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you even think I’m hiding something?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You’re oddly happy, DC.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m always happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It looked like she was having the conversation she had with Rose all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but you’re not just happy. You’re the same kind of happy that Nino was when he started dating Alya. Or like me when I started dating Ondine.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, how is she?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There was a time before Kim started dating his fellow swimmer, where she thought that he and Alix would one day become a thing. After asking them out of curiosity, Alix told her that she was very much aro-ace and Kim never saw her in such a light.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She was very happy for her friend when he started dating Ondine, even if she wasn’t her soulmate. As of right now, the athlete didn’t know anyone who could be linked with the tattoo he was born with.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“She’s fine, thank you. But don’t try to switch topics.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette grimaced. She was genuinely interested in Ondine’s well being, but she had hoped that Kim would rant a bit about her and then forget about her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Thanks God, Nino saved her from having to spill anything.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You know that if you tell us to mind our own business, we will drop it right? We’re curious but we won’t force you to tell us anything if you’re not comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks. It’s just… I can’t tell you now, and I probably won’t be able to tell you for a while yet, but it won’t be a secret forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The Asian boy clapped his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Alright! You just had to say that, DC! We’ll drop it until you’re ready. It’s just… It’s a secret that makes you happy, right? I mean..; If you were in trouble or anything, you know that you can ask for our help?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette gave him a one side hug, happy that her friends cared about her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I know. Don’t worry, it’s a secret that makes me happy, and I will be even happier the day I will share it with you guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Great! Now, will you guys be there at my next competition?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The next few days passed in a blur for Marinette. They were already on their last day in Gotham and she didn’t really want to go back. They would take the plane back to Paris the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She had spent every night with Robin, learning a few moves of martial art. She had seen his rude and cynical side and took it in stride. After dealing with Chloé for years, and then dealing with Lila, she could take Robin. Especially since he wasn’t being mean, just brutally honest. But she needed him to be if she wanted to progress. He was still very patient with her and she appreciated it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She got used to seeing him every day and while they could video call when she would be back in Paris, it wouldn’t be the same.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She will miss him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Marinette, are you with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The girl focused on the voice calling her, seeing Tim looking at her, obviously worrying.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I could see that.” he laughed. “I was just saying that it’s time for lunch. You should go find your friends, I’m meeting with my father and my brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">In the past few days, Tim has been a great help in her project for her own business. They had worked on fictional businesses until she understood well how to make a business plan before moving on to her own business. She had a notebook almost full of plans for the MDC company.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A very small company of one person, but a company nonetheless in the eyes of the law.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She would have to create a website when she was back in Paris, she thought. She could probably ask Max for his help. And ask him what his prices were.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Once again lost in her thought, she didn’t notice the man in front of her as she left Tim’s office until she collided with him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You’re early, Damian.” said Tim behind her. Somehow, she could hear the smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She felt more than saw the boy froze. She took a step back, giving him more space and looked up at his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Damian was a boy around her age with black hair styled in an undercut. He had tanned skin and green eyes that looked familiar.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you must be Tim’s brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Marinette!” she extended her hand and he shook it briefly. “I’m Tim’s intern for the week.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Damian Wayne.” he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises put a hand on his intern’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You will have to excuse him, Marinette, Damian is a bit shy in front of strangers.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The glare the younger boy threw at his older brother could freeze hell. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It did make her freeze.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Careful, Damian, you’re scaring Marinette here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The youngest Wayne flinched, dropping his glare.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, it’s okay. I should head to lunch anyway. It was nice meeting you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The young girl waved at them as she left them behind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help but wonder if she had seen Damian somewhere before.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After Marinette left, the glare returned to Damian’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell, Drake.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tim put his hands up as if to show him that he was no threat to his younger brother.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, now. It wasn’t my fault. And honestly, you didn’t have to glare like that, it’s your own fault that you scared her.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Damian felt a huge satisfaction as his brother didn’t manage to dodge his kick to the knee.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He turned around, scoffing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry up, would you? Father is waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was sad when the clock struck at 5 pm. During the week, she grew attached to Tim. When they weren’t talking business, they grew to know each other. He would talk about his brothers and his stories about them always made her laugh and made her longing for siblings stronger than ever before. They would talk about their likes and dislikes too and the Parisian really liked Tim as a person.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">So, yes. She was sad that she won’t be able to see him again after that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tim closed his notebook, looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s the end of it. It was a pleasure working with you Marinette.” he said as he stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She stood up too, extended her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for everything, Tim. I’ve learned so much with you and it was so much fun! I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The young adult smiled, pushing her hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, don’t be so stiff. Give me a hug.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She beamed and did just as he said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">As they broke the hug, the second youngest Wayne handed her a business card.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a stranger. If you got any questions or if you just want to talk, text me or call, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He grinned and ruffled her hair as she took the card.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll walk you out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">As usual, Robin was at her hotel room’s window at eleven sharp, handing her his cape before taking her to the roof.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They sparred a little and Damian taught her the basics of a new move but they didn’t spend as much time on it as they used to.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Soon, they were on the edge of the roof, their legs hanging as they talked of nothing and everything.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The sadness came back for Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll miss you, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Robin looked at her, silent.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I got used to seeing you every day and… well… I really like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She blushed, not believing how bold she was. She hadn’t planned to say that and she cursed her mouth for moving faster than her brain could think.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I’ll miss you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The French girl scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You guess?” she raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She did. In the two weeks they spent in each other’s company, Marinette learned that Robin struggled with expressing his feelings. When he said that he “guessed that he will miss her”, she knew that he meant that he will miss her too.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The vigilante took something out of his utility belt, handing it to her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Here, it’s for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She took the piece of paper, unfolding it to discover a drawing of her and Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She gasped as she saw it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” she breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A few days earlier, she had told him that he was a shame that they couldn’t take a picture together. Too much risk of someone seeing it on her phone or something. A drawing, though… She could hide it somewhere in her room where no one but her would find it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It moved her that Robin would do something like that for her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She could feel him shift beside her, tugging slightly at her hood.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">When she looked at him, he was closer than he was before.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help her blush as she noticed that he was looking specifically at her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">His lips were suddenly very attractive for her too.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Can I…” he hesitated a little and she looked directly into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Please, do.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She met him halfway, his lips capturing hers in a soft kiss that put butterflies on her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">One hand still holding the drawing, she put the other on his jaw, deepening the kiss while keeping it chaste.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Kissing Robin, while giving her butterflies in her stomach, wasn’t like fireworks.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">No… It was like coming home.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And while he didn’t tell her with words that he liked her too, this kiss spoke for him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing — some kisses a little less innocent than the first one but they weren’t making out — until it was almost four in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">As Robin decided to take her back to her room, Marinette started to take the cape off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Robin’s hands stopped her though.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Keep it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What? But it’s your-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Just keep it, damn it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette could see the tips of his ears go red and she beamed at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She took his face in her hands and gave him a soft, lingering kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want this night to end.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Text me when you’re back in Paris safe, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.” she breathed. “I’ll see you… sometimes, I guess?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">His thumb caressed her cheek and she leaned into it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see if I can visit you sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">With one last kiss from Robin and farewells, he took her back to her room, lingering a little at her windows before leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sat on her bed, seeing Tikki awake on her pillow. She unconsciously put her hand on her lips, her fingers tracing them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tikki gave her a knowing look with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shut up.” Marinette laughed silently.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She hoped that she would see Robin again soon.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I love the Kim/Nino/Marinette trio as childhood friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god, guys, your reaction to the last chapters were the best! I'm so happy that you liked chapter 9!<br/>I really want to thank you for all these comments and kudos, I never thought this story would have so many followers. Thank you so much!</p><p>Chapter 10 is longer than the other chapters, but it won't be always like this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trip back to France was as tiring as the trip to Gotham was. It was like they had traveled a few hours to the future when they finally landed. It was after saying goodbye to her friends and settling back at home that she was grateful that they arrived on a Saturday. It meant she could use the next day to rest before starting school again on Monday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very first thing she did when she got back home, besides hugging her parents as tight as she could, was to put back the horse miraculous in the miracle box. She didn’t have to use it at all during the class trip in Gotham as Hawkmoth has been unnaturally calm for two weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want to think about how Gabriel Agreste was out of the country during those two weeks and would be for another two weeks. It was too much of a coincidence for her, but Chat Noir would tell her that Gabriel Agreste has been akumatized and couldn’t be Hawkmoth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that, and that was the entire reason was the man has been crossed off their list of suspects. But even after his akumatization, there was still a little part of her, deep down, that was suspicious of Adrien’s father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And Hawkmoth’s silence while the head of the Agreste brand was absent from Paris didn’t help in her suspicions. She hoped that she was just paranoid and that Gabriel Agreste was innocent — or, well, as innocent as a man abusing his own son can be. Something must be done about this too </span> <span class="s2">— because if he wasn’t, this would break Adrien.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Chat Noir didn’t suspect the man at all, and it was all it took for her to not insist too much. For whatever reason, that particular subject was very delicate for her partner, and he had once snapped at her for bringing it up. She chose to trust his instincts and didn’t bring it up anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir was her equal, after all. They were a team, not a hero and her side-kick, so she had to take his opinion into consideration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that meant that they didn’t have any suspect anymore. And they were no detective. They were just teenagers, and the police constantly reminded them of this fact when they asked for their help tracking the terrorist down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She understood that they had other matters to attend, but an adult taking advantage of the people of Paris to attack the city was an important matter too, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But apparently, that was the heroes’ job, since it involved miraculous…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was scared that they wouldn’t be skilled enough to bring the man down. Robin was right: she needed to learn how to fight properly if she wanted them to have a chance in this fight. She doubted that Hawkmoth would just give up his miraculous the day they find him and confront him. No, there would be one hell of a fight, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of Chat Noir, she would have to tell him about her finding her soulmate. That’s a conversation that she didn’t want to have. Chat still had feelings for her, he made that clear with the way he was looking at her, and he was convinced that they were soulmates. That the miraculous was hiding that fact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s a conversation that she really didn’t want to have. Her partner would end up hurt, and in his own pain, would hurt her in return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew him. He didn’t mean it, but when he was hurt, he would snap at her and blame her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never held it against him, though. While before, he wouldn’t apologize when it happened, ever since their serious conversation, he would own up his mistakes and apologize to her afterward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the conversation still wouldn’t be pleasant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, she told herself that it was a problem for future Marinette, and right now, she wanted to sleep. She took her phone out, sending a text to Robin to tell her that she was back in Paris safe and sound, that she hoped he was ok and had a good day and wished him good night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was still only six in the evening, but she knew she would sleep until the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without anything else to worry about, she told her parents and then Tikki good night, and was out as soon as her head hit her pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunday passed quickly for Marinette. She did some research on the internet for martial art classes and found some that could fit in her schedule. She thought about telling Chat about it, so he could maybe take some too. She wasn’t very hopeful about it, though, as she knew that the boy has a very full schedule. Plus, he knew how to fence, so maybe it would be enough for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also got to video call Robin, and they talked for an hour or so. It was the middle of the night for him and she felt guilty to keep him up like this but he waved her concerns away. He told her that he usually went to sleep late anyway, and it was a weekend day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They agreed that they would call once a week during the weekend, so it wouldn’t interfere with either of their sleep schedules. They both needed to be well-rested with their extracurricular activities.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was happy that she got to see him — even if it was only in video — but she couldn’t help but feel his absence. She could already tell that it was going to be tough for her to be away from him like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they had only known each other for two weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all she loved this whole soulmate thing, she also hated it for making her long for Robin like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully, she would get used to the distance and it would get less and less bad with time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After this call, she used the day to make a plan for her paper about her internship. She had to submit it to Ms. Bustier on Friday, which gave her a lot of time, but she would rather finish it as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprised Akuma attacks taught her not to do her work at the last minute. She can’t remember the number of times back in middle school that she submitted an essay late because of an Akuma attack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She even got to write the introduction and the first part of her paper! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Proud of herself, she ate a nice dinner with her parents and related everything about her trip to Gotham. She also told them about the martial art classes that she wanted to take, and they agreed with her, worried about the Akumas that were becoming more and more violent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing that their daughter would know how to defend herself, they could worry a little bit less when she was out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, she was their daughter. They would always worry about her anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Marinette’s class went back to Paris, Bruce — in his Batman alias — decided to organize a meeting in the Tower about the situation in Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was decided in this meeting that they would do anything to get the Justice League of Europe to get them to agree to let the JLA send one or two of their heroes — or vigilantes — to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They couldn’t possibly let two teenagers alone just because the JLE couldn’t be bothered to help them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Batman knew that the JLE would fight tooth and nail against them, but he wouldn’t back off. A city was literally taken hostage and they didn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say that the Justice League of America was pissed was an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of his classes on Monday, Damian went to the guidance counselor’s office, decided to talk with him about the French exchange program.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young Wayne’s school offered an exchange for the last year of school in different pays. One of them was France. Very few students ever did it, though. The school curriculums being different in the two countries, upon return, the student had to take a test. If you passed, then it was good and you could graduate with your class. If you didn’t pass, you would have to repeat the year.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one wanted to take the risk to repeat the year, so very few students ever got in this program.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian was a very confidant teenager with perfect marks, so he knew he could get into the exchange program without having to repeat his last year of high school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he entered the office after knocking, the counselor was very surprised to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Wayne! What a surprise! If I knew I would see you besides the mandatory hours…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The student threw a glare at the man’s way, making him freeze in his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… Alright… What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to enroll in a student exchange program for my last year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The counselor raised an eyebrow at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve never expressed an interest in it before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cold as ever, the man thought, slightly sweating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. What country are you interested in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“France.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man stared at him for a little while, and then took a file out of his desk when he realized that the son of Bruce Wayne wouldn’t offer any explanations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have some basics in French.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fluent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The counselor — Mr. Tyler — stood up and make his way to the copy machine behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the copy was made, he handed him a sheet of paper and a form.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, here is the list of schools that are included in our exchange program, the cities they are in, and their contact information if you need to know more. And here is the form that you have to submit to me before the end of the year. It would need your and your legal guardian’s signature. There will also be a test when-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that already.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then. That’s all. Have a good evening Mr. Wayne.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian didn’t even wait for Mr. Tyler to finish his sentence before he was out of the office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ladybug winced as she got hit on her left side. Three months since they got back from Gotham — it was now August and almost the end of the summer break </span> <span class="s2">— and the Akumas has been attacking twice a week for a month now.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">This one was strong, too. It was a boxer who has lost an important match for their career and Hawkmoth took advantage of his wrath.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She was happy that she took the martial art classes because she was better at evading him and attacking him, but the guy was a professional and she was still an amateur. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir was fairing pretty well too, considering he didn’t take classes like her. Just as she had thought, his schedule was too full to add anything else, and he told her that he was already taking fencing classes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">In the three months since their return to France, Ladybug still hasn’t told him about her soulmate. She had tried, several times, but every time she lost the courage to tell him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She was so scared of losing him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It was irrational, she knew, Chat Noir was her partner, and he told her that he would always be her friend and all, but there was still this lingering fear that prevented her to tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tikki has scolded her every single time she got cold feet.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She hated it when her kwami scolded her. It always made her feel like she was a little girl.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She must have gotten a little too lost in her thought because she didn’t see the next hit coming.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It came right on her left cheekbone, making her gasp in pain. She also felt her eye sting, making it tear up.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ladybug!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">In seconds, Chat Noir had kicked the Akuma away, taking her face in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ladybug, are you ok? Are you hu- Your… Your eye… It’s green.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The spotted hero froze. The sting in her eye must have been her contact falling.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She could feel the panic rise. This was not how she wanted Chat to find out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Later, Chat. I’ll explain that after the fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, but she could see that he was tensed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After that, more determined than before to end the fight, they found the akumatized item, destroyed it, and Ladybug could finally cast the Miraculous Cure.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Which, thankfully, put her contact back on.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ladybug…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She looked at her partner, who was even tenser than before.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s recharge and meet at the usual spot. Five minutes won’t be enough for this conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Chat nodded and disappeared to recharge.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug found a safe place and detransformed, handing a macaron to Tikki, who was scowling at her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“See, Marinette? I told you to tell him! But no! You were too scared and look where we are! Chat Noir is not stupid, he knows exactly what your eye means, and now he will think that you don’t respect him enough to tell him that you found your soulmate!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Tikki! I. Know.” she snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The little kwami glared at her before eating a bit of her macaron.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed, rubbing her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like this. I know that I should have told Chat Noir waaaaaaay before now. I know. He will probably hate me now, and I don’t blame him. Whatever happens next is my fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tikki sighed and swallowed the last bit of the sweet.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry too, Marinette. I shouldn’t have been pressuring you like that. Yes, you had to tell him, but it should have been on your own terms, and at your pace, not mine. With Chat Noir’s previous behavior, I get why you’re scared about telling him. But, I think it’s going to be ok.” she flew to her chosen’s face, putting her little hand — paw? — on the designer’s cheek. “You and Chat Noir make a good team. He may brood for a while, but he will always be by your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette nodded, eyes a little glassy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right.” she took a deep breath. “Tikki, spots on!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">When Ladybug made it to their usual spot, Chat Noir was already here. His back was facing her, and the red-clothed hero could hear her own heartbeat. She was so nervous that she could feel knots in her stomach, and she thought for a moment that she was going to empty it right here.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It took her a moment and taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves enough to call her partner.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Chat.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he turned, looking at her right in the eyes. He didn’t say anything, waiting for her explanations. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t look at him in the eyes any longer, so she chose to look past his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Chat… I met my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He was silent for a moment, and his pained expression was like a knife in the guts.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“When did you meet him?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to tell him that it didn’t matter, but she couldn’t lie to him any longer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to laugh. She had hated Lila because she was a liar, and here she was, lying to her own partner for three months. She was no better than Rossi.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I met him three months ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“And you only tell me now?!” he yelled. “No, you didn’t even tell me. I had to find out because you lost your fucking contact!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She flinched at his voice. She knew that he would react like that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry Chat. I’ve been trying to tell you. Every time we saw each other I tried. But I was so scared of your reaction.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her with such hateful eyes she wanted to cry. But then, his eyes and his expression softened.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. I get it. I get why you were scared. You probably didn’t want to hurt me more than your rejections ever did.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The cat-themed hero let out a laugh, but it didn’t have any joy in it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“And here I was, firmly believing you and I were soulmates… You told me again and again that it was how it worked, that we would know already if we were… But did I listen? No.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“If anything, I’m the one that was hurting myself all this time. I’ve really got tunnel vision with you, Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He tapped her hand, giving her a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I… I’ll be fine. I think. It will take time, but I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He hugged her and she hugged him back tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you later, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And then, he disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">That night, when she got a video call from Robin, she was on the verge of tears. Relieved that this secret was finally out — for at least one person, it killed her to have another big secret to keep from her friends and family — and worried about her partner.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Robin’s bluntness about her tears actually made her laugh and made her forget for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled as Robin told her something stupid that Red Hood did on their last patrol.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And she thought, then, that Chat and she would be alright.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all your comments! It always makes me so happy to read them!<br/>This week, my back has seized (is that how you say? I'm not sure, I couldn't find another translation) and it's been hurting me so much, I could barely walk, the pain would almost make me fall.<br/>I'm doing better now, I can walk, but damn, does it hurt.</p>
<p>Hope you're all doing well. Quarantine ends on Monday in my country, I'm not sure how it's going to work...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled as she hung up from her call with Robin. Summer vacations have been very busy for her. She has done commissions for Jagged: an outfit, a poster and the cover of his new album. Marinette was not a professional, so it took her more time to do, but Jagged was very satisfied in the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that meant that Robin’s outfit has been delayed since her trip to Gotham. She managed to send it to a safe address he gave her only last week and he showed her the result during their video call — it was so weird for Marinette to see him in a regular outfit, even if he had his mask on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the summer, she also made a lot of plans with her friends: several outings with Alya and Nino — and Adrien when he was allowed and in town. She also watched Kitty Section repeat at least once a week and would go get ice cream with them. She would take Kagami out to get out of her home and her mother’s influence as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That summer where she got to see all her friends almost made her forget that their class would change when they would go back to school in September, the very next week.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Max and Adrien would be in <em>Première S</em>, in a class with a science specialty. Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Mylène, and Ivan would be in <em>Première L</em>, in a class with literature specialty. The rest of the class all chose to go in <em>Première ES</em>, in a class with economics as a specialty. But even with this same speciality, there was no way to know if they would be in the same class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could do without Lila, Chloé, and Sabrina, but she would like to stay in the same class as the others.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once, the Eurasian girl was organized, and all her things were ready for their first day in class. She just had to pray that no one would get akumatized again. Hawkmoth had a habit to take advantage of someone’s feelings about going back to school, and it was not good for her record to miss an hour or two on the very first day of school.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Marinette got the people she wanted in her class. Unfortunately, Chloé and Sabrina were still in her class, but Lila was in the other ES class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So for this year, she would be in a class with Alya, Nino, Alix, Kim, Chloé, and Sabrina. Aurore Beauréal, Mireille Caquet, and Jean Duparc from Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class were also in her class along with three other students that she didn’t know: Claude, Allan, and Allegra.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a small class of thirteen students but Marinette preferred it that way. The professor could help their students better when there was a small number of them in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like usual, Marinette brought macarons from her parent’s bakery and shared them with all her classmates. She got to get to know them and had a feeling that they would all get along well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for Chloé, well… She still had hope that the girl would start to be kinder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was Queen Bee once, so she had the potential to be a good person/ She just had to put the effort into it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Akuma didn’t strike during class, but at the end of the day. A kid that didn’t get to be in the same class as his best friend. Chat and Ladybug did a quick job in defeating him and got to talk a little about their first day in class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat was sad as he only got one of his friends in his class. All his other friends were scattered in other specialties and his close group of friends was in the same class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He told her that he was scared that they would grow apart from him since he wasn’t with them all day anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug tried to reassure him that if they were really friends, that wouldn’t happen. After all, she thought, she would never allow Adrien to drift apart from them, and she will do everything in her power to maintain her friendships.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A month passed and Marinette was once again elected as the class representative. Except, this time, Alya wasn’t her deputy, but Aurore was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurore was the former class president from Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class and did a very good job, so the fashion designer was confident that they would both work well together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">October was also the month where her parents took a week off from work to travel a little. This year, they would spend a week in Ireland.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was a bit envious, but she was happy that they could take a little time off for themselves now that she was old and mature enough to stay at home by herself for a week. Her parents made sure she had enough stock of everything to last her for a week so that she didn’t have to buy groceries. They left her some money for emergencies too, but the bluenette knew that she wouldn’t need it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged her parents tightly and waved them goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian’s new school year, so far, has been pretty good. His new classmates were still idiots, but they were tolerable. He talked to some of them, but he wouldn’t call them friends. At least, they knew that him calling them by their last name meant that he held some respect for them, and they didn’t look for more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, yeah, it was good, contrary to his former class where they were always trying to befriend him and would take offense every time he opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Calling Marinette every week made it more tolerable too, as she told him that he didn’t have to be friends with them if he didn’t want to, but should still refrain from insulting them when they didn’t do anything that would deserve such words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a bit of work, but he eventually managed to not insult the people that tried to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In September, his best friend, Jon — he would never say that to him, the youngest Kent would never leave him alone if he knew that — found out about him finding his soulmate. He asked questions, a lot of questions, and Damian reluctantly answered. The bespectacled boy wouldn’t shut up until he got answers, so he gave him just that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t want to think about the similarities between Jon and Marinette. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those two should never meet, he promised himself. It would be his end if they did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian came back from school, thinking about Marinette. He wanted to call her after dinner. He knew her parents were gone for a week, so she probably won’t be sleeping until the early hour of the morning back in France.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t expect to find his family reunited at the dinner table, all looking solemn and worried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Todd looked at him, handing him his phone. The youngest Wayne took it, seeing a video from the Ladyblog — the blog from Césaire, Marinette’s best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a seat and look at that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really didn’t like the look on his brother’s face so he did just that. As he looked at the phone, the video waiting to be played, Damian suddenly got a bad feeling. He could feel knots in his guts and he looked up at his family once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette has “met” Red Hood a few times on their video call. Todd thought it would be funny to crash his video call with his soulmate and to Damian’s misery, the two got along very well and were now thick as thieves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like her getting along with Drake wasn’t enough, she had to get along with Todd too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew that Jason liked her a lot, and his face right now made him worry more than he would like.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally pressed play.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The video began like any others from the Ladyblog. Césaire explained the situation: a boy from their high school has been akumatized because he got bullied for his love of mangas and animes. The Akuma was named Animechara and his costume looked like this character from Naruto, the one with black hair and red eyes with a sword.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian watched, satisfied as Ladybug fought him. She took his advice to heart and took martial art classes. She was fairing very well and he couldn’t help but wonder how much she had progressed since the last time they sparred.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as the Akuma took notice of Césaire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched with dread as Ladybug and Chat Noir noticed that the Akuma’s attention shifted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as the cat-themed hero tried to distract Hawkmoth’s victim, only to get knocked a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched with widened eyes as the Akuma threw the sword towards Césaire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasped when Ladybug pushed her friend out of the way and she screamed from the pain as the sword impaled her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Screams from Chat Noir, from Césaire and from the witnesses could be heard. There were a few more seconds of video, showing Ladybug on the ground, a pool of blood slowly appearing under her as Chat Noir tried to get a response out of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, the video stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was silent for a few moments before he looked at his family. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do-” he cleared his throat, trying to get his voice under control, trying to not show how worried, how scared he was. “Do we know if she’s ok?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Todd shook his head and Damian didn’t wait for a verbal answer before he took his phone out, calling Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dial tones seemed to last for hours for Damian, until, finally it stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette! Are you-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Salut ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Je ne suis malheureusement pas disponible pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai !” </em>(Hi! You've reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng's voicemail! Unfortunately I'm not available at the moment, but leave me a message and I'll call you back!)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dread settled in Damian and his stomach was in knots. He hung up, not leaving a message.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got her voicemail, she’s not answering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to call her a second time but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why- Why is she not answering?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to calm down. He could not panic. Marinette was probably fine, the Miraculous Cure healed every injury. She must not be near her phone, that must be it. She’s alive and healthy, and probably sketching in her room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand to his shoulder almost made him jump, and he turned to see his father’s hard face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go change into your costume. Take the Zeta tubes and go see her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, the zeta-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that we can’t use them just like that, but it’s an emergency. Go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t wait for his father to tell him a second time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was in her bed, agonizing. The Miraculous Cure healed her after Chat ended the fight in record time and handed her the akumatized object, but as usual, the pain was still there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sword has impaled her right between her breast. Without her suit, she would have been dead in less than five minutes, but the miraculous’ magic kept her alive enough for her to purify the akuma and to cast the cure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t tell Chat how much pain she was in. She told him goodbye after telling him to have a talk with Alya about her safety and went back home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, he didn’t try to get her to stay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, here she was, two hours after the fight, feeling like her chest was burning from the inside. She took painkillers an hour ago, but it didn’t work at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was glad her parents weren’t home, she didn’t know how she could explain that to them without revealing her identity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, maybe she should. She would have to talk about it with Tikki first, and she knew that she wouldn’t approve at all, but the girl was the new Guardian, so she could set new rules if she wanted, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was a discussion for another time, she thoughts as she couldn’t hold back tears of pain. Right now, she wanted the pain to stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt guilty about the two phone calls she received. Her phone was on her desk, and the blue-eyed girl was in too much pain to move and answer it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she closed her eyes trying to sleep when she knew it wouldn’t come, she heard three knocks. Groaning, thinking it was Chat Noir, she opened her eyes, ready to tell him to go away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it wasn’t Chat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was her soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robin?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel tears in her eyes once again. Both from her pain and from the happiness to finally see her boyfriend after five months apart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki flew up to open the skylight. With her tiny body, she only managed to open it a few inches, but it was enough for Robin to slip his finger in and lift it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a few seconds, he was by her side, his hand stroking her cheek. She could see the worry in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw the video on the Ladyblog. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him a small, strained smile. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed his palm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Miraculous Cure healed me but the pain is still there. It hurts so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you take something for the pain?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. “It didn’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw him looking around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a heating pad or something? It won’t make the pain go away, but heat can appease it a little.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pointed at a dog plush at the end of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s actually a… a <em>bouillotte</em>. You can put it in the microwaves.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned, trying to remember what a <em>bouillotte</em> was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! A heat-storing cushion! But as a plush.” he smiled at her. “It’s cute.” He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin came back from the kitchen after heating the plush. He handed her the dog plush and lied beside her, bringing her closer to him and resting his hand on her hip. He watched as she sighed when she put the plush on her chest. He could see she was still in great pain, but at least the heat appeased it a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him with eyes full of happiness, and he couldn’t understand how she could be so happy and in so much pain at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” she stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips. “I’m so happy to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His only answer was to kiss her again, longer this time. He hoped that she knew it meant he was happy to see her too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish it was in other circumstances, though.” he said after breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around, taking in her room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, it’s a lot of pink.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but that’s totally you. Can’t say I’m surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She yawned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed her temple. Then, her jaw, her nose, her neck, and finally her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, grasping his cape, as if not wanting him to go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took the hand grasping the clothe in his, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt more than saw her nod and took her in his arms when she tried to get closer to him. he waited until the pattern of her breathing changed and he was sure that she was asleep before he closed his eyes too, taking in her scent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell asleep five minutes after she did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I started to read the book Six of Crows by Leigh Bardugo... I'm still reading the first book and I couldn't find it in French so I'm reading it in English and I'm waaaaay slower than I am when reading in French, so no spoiler please but... Damn, I love it! It's so good! I love all the characters, the story, the background, the banter between the characters. This book is gold. I can't wait to finish it, but at the same time, I don't want to.</p>
<p>Thank you all again for your comments! They always make me so happy! Thank you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts about the chapters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin was the first to wake up the next morning. The sun shining right in his face bothering him for a few minutes and preventing him to open his eyes completely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he saw when he opened his green eyes was black hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s black hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His girlfriend was still sleeping, and he would have liked to say that she looked peaceful in her sleep, but it was clear on her face that the pain was still there and bothering her even in Dreamland. She was obviously frowning and was trying to get closer to him, looking for pressure against her invisible wound.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted a hand up his face, checking that his mask was still in place before putting a strand of Marinette’s hair behind her ear with the same hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was nice, he thought, waking up like this. He could get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realizing that he spent the whole night in Paris without telling his family — even if they probably knew that already — he took his phone out and answered the few texts he’s received ever since he left his home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He answered his father first, telling him that Marinette was ok, if in pain, and told him that he will probably spend the whole day in Paris, if not the whole weekend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then answered his brothers who were worried about Robin’s soulmate and told Drake, that no, he couldn’t call the tiny French girl and ask her directly since it was Ladybug who got hurt, and he’s not supposed to know her identity, don’t be an idiot, Drake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing that it was only six am on a Saturday morning, the vigilante put his phone away and closed his eyes to catch a bit more sleep. He usually didn’t sleep late into the morning, but he didn’t mind doing it this once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Marinette woke up, the first thing she registered was the pain in her chest. It didn’t get better during the night, unfortunately. She winced as she tried to move but quickly gave up, it hurt too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt a hand stroking her back and only then did she open her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw Robin looking at her with worry in his eyes, asking silently if she was alright.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him a small smile she hoped was reassuring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he answered, lightly kissing her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, cuddling to him, seeking his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is nice, waking up like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t say anything, but the hand stroking her hair told her that he thought the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the last five months, the fashion designer learned that Robin talked more with his actions than with his swords. He was too proud — or afraid, maybe — to say some things out loud, but if you paid enough attention, his actions told you everything you needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You just had to pay very close attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Around ten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not too late but not too early either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want breakfast? I have a spare toothbrush if you want to freshen up too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you telling me I have bad breath?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m telling you we both have morning breath, and I would like to kiss you good morning at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flicked her nose teasingly and got up, helping her to get up as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hand me your dog plush,” he said, smiling a little — probably mocking her — “I’ll heat it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She handed it to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tease, I know you love dogs as much as I do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I don’t have plushes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but you have a real dog.” she sighs. “You’re so lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ruffled her hair with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Robin got the dog plush heated, he followed the Eurasian girl in the bathroom, where she got a brand new toothbrush out of the package and handed it to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them brushed their teeth in silence, and it hit Robin how domestic it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After five months apart from each other, the youngest of the Bat Family thought that seeing his girlfriend again would be awkward. That touching her would be weird or something. But when he saw her, he just took her in his arms and kissed her. It was so natural, like they were never apart in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now, after waking up next to her, brushing his teeth next to her… It felt so natural that it scared him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It scared him how attached he got to Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, she was his soulmate and his girlfriend, but he didn’t think he would get attached to her so fast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got to know each other in Gotham, he was fond of her. He liked her, so he kissed her, but he wasn’t quite attached yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And five months later, he was attached.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his eyes caught Marinette’s in the mirror, he couldn’t help to compare himself now, and himself back when he was ten years old. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was changing, he realized. Not just now, but ever since he was under his father’s care. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was changing, and it scared him and reassured him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People would laugh at his realization. Of course, he was changing. But it’s easy for other people to see that, but for yourself? You don’t see the change in yourself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Marinette rinsed her mouth, she smiled at him despite her pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yeah, maybe it was a good thing he was changing. He thought that she wouldn’t smile at him like that if she met him when he was still under the influence of his mother and the league.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a lot of things to think about after he left to go back home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They decided to spend the day watching movies in the living room. Marinette wasn’t in any state to go anywhere anyway, and Robin had a lot to discover when it came to movies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were so many movies he’s never seen, it was appalling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made him watch a Disney movie first, <em>Mulan</em>. It was her favorite one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And ok, Disney wasn’t for him, she could understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of them wanted to watch romantic movies, and horror movies were out of the question for the teenage girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they watched some thrillers instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would have been great, cuddling with Robin like this, if only Tikki would stop glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She still held a grudge from their first meeting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin didn’t apologize, and he probably never would. Plus, it seemed like Tikki’s glares didn’t bother him the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the Kwami of creation didn’t like him, the holder of the ladybug Miraculous could only wonder how it would go when he will meet her friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shuddered as she thought of the possibility of Alya not liking him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, she will see that when they cross that bridge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saying goodbye to Robin after the whole day spent together was painful. He said that he could spend the whole weekend but she had things to do on Sunday and she had to go outside </span>
  <span class="s2">— in pain or not, she had to meet with Claude for their joint project </span>
  <span class="s3">— </span>
  <span class="s1">so she wouldn’t be able to be with him that day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kept him with her as long as possible by kissing him thoroughly, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, she loved kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She loved it when he brought her closer to him with a hand to her him. When he cupped her jaw or the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She loved putting her hand in his hair and messing with this perfect style of his. She loved locking her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was going to miss that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She really hated how fast she got used to those things just for them to get taken away because they lived in different countries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put a strand of her behind her ear and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, she loved it and he did that too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until next time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled sadly at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Have a safe trip back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him one last kiss and when she opened her eyes, he was already gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Damian got back to the manor, he was welcomed by his family’s worry and questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, Marinette was ok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, she was in pain. A lot of pain, actually.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, she didn’t need to go to the hospital, the Miraculous Cure healed her but the pain remained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, it’s awful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young Wayne was exhausted, so his father ushered everyone out of the room, but not before he told said:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After what happened, the Justice League of America decided to take the negotiations on the next level. The Europe headquarters should accept our help soon after that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his room, Damian lied against Titus, petting him and thinking about his day with Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was changing, it was a fact. What his mother taught him in his childhood wasn’t what he relied on the most anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to understand that it was a good thing. He wanted to be a better man. Not only for Marinette, but for his father, for his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But more importantly, for himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The months passed again, faster than Marinette would like.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Parisian and Robin made video calls more than before. And the other vigilantes were crashing the calls more often too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t mind that much, they still let them have at least one call a week without crashing it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She loved talking with them and watching them interact, they always made her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She remembered that time where Red Hood and Nightwing made her fall from her chair from laughing too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“When I was born the gods said ‘he's too perfect for this world’.” Red Hood had said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Oh please, when you were born Satan said ‘finally competition’.” Nightwing had scoffed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had completely lost her after that, she couldn’t stop laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her and Robin’s birthday were close — she was born on the 16th of December, and he, on the 21st — and they spent at least two hours on the phone on those two days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin has surprised her with a gift, arriving on the morning of her birthday. It was a locket with dried flowers inside and she loved it. It went well with anything so she wore it every day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also sent him something at the same safe address he gave her the first time. A leather jacket with a Robin carved on the back. You could easily miss it if you didn’t pay attention. She thought that the bird was more subtle than the <em>R</em> of Robin the vigilante.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, at the end of February, he gave her the best of news: the JLE finally gave in, and he and another of the Bat Family will come to Paris in June to help her and Chat Noir with the Akumas and to track Hawkmoth down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said they would be in Paris for as long as necessary.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette couldn’t wait for them to get there. Not only could she see her boyfriend daily — or almost daily — but unbeknownst to him, Hawkmoth’s reign will soon come to an end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, Marinette would get to be a normal teenager again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not that she didn’t like to be Ladybug or anything. She loved Tikki — even if sometimes she could be like an annoying bis sister with all her lecturing — and she loved Chat Noir as a partner and a best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She loved the freedom of being Ladybug, she loved running on rooftops and the wind in her hair as she fell and caught herself with her magical yoyo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she hated fighting. Marinette was a pacifist. And fighting wasn’t what a pacifist did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hated that she had to fight with and hurt innocent people. The Akumas were only victims of Hawkmoth, a puppet controlled by an adult man who wanted power to get whatever it was he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hated to see the look on the Akumatized victims after they were freed from the butterfly’s user’s influence. They were always so guilty afterward, even if it wasn’t their fault. A lot of people who got akumatized sought therapy to help them cope with what they were forced to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hated that a baby wanting sweets was enough for Hawkmoth to take advantage of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And not just once, but several times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But most of all, she hated the pressure it put on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Ladybug, she was the only one who could reverse the damage and purify the akuma.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t be weak, even for a second, during a fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought of Animechara and how she could have died that day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was getting tired, and she was only sixteen. She didn’t want to know how Robin’s teammates, who fought for a decade for some, could still do it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she would still go out as Ladybug for a run and for the adrenaline after Hawkmoth was out of the picture, she would let the other threats to the police.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Hawkmoth would be going down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much everyone for your comments! I love interacting with you guys.</p><p>Here is chapter 13 everyone! Now, I'm going to watch Smallville, I haven't watched since the early 2000s haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was nearing the end of the school year — and the beginning of exams, French and Sciences for the Economics classes — and Marinette couldn’t help for the year to end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin was coming to Paris in June.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought always brought a smile to her lips. Finally, she would get to spend more time with her boyfriend. Maybe she would get to know his identity and they would get to act like a couple and go on dates…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed at the thought. Their first year anniversary was coming and they have never gone on a date. They wouldn’t be able to do anything on that day either, it’s not like she could go to Gotham and she didn’t want to make Robin come all the way to Paris either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She envied Alya and Nino, who were always together and going on dates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer would never say it aloud, especially not to her best friend, but she missed her friends. This year, they were going on more dates than ever and Marinette found herself alone more than not. Adrien was busy and his father didn’t allow him to go out ofter, and while she was still in contact with her former classmates, they weren’t as close as they were before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she found herself getting closer to some of her new classmates. She was spending more time with Claude, Allan, and Allegra than with Alya and Nino.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya and she were still best friends, of course, but it wasn’t the same anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those kinds of things happened. Ever since the reporter started dating the DJ, Alya spent a little less time with Marinette. And she didn’t mind, at first. She understood that she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and she accepted it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now, she hardly saw the journalist out of school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was happy that she still got her weekly meeting with Kim and Nino. Ever since they rekindled their friendship back in middle school, they decided to pick Friday night as <em>their</em> night to watch movies, play games, or whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This meant that at this point in time, she saw more Nino and Kim that she saw Alya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she should talk to the bespectacled girl about it. She probably wouldn’t take it to heart and would try to spend more time with her friend if Marinette brought it up to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she didn’t want to be that kind of friend. The one complaining about being left behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, as she said, she got to form new friendships so it’s not like she was entirely alone. Alya became really good friends with Aurore too. Instead of seeing her as a rival in journalism, she bonded with her thanks to their shared interest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should probably call her after she got home, so they could have a nice chat about anything and everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, the Eurasian girl was going to a dance course with Claude, Allan, and Allegra. Claude has been ranting for weeks about this course and had managed to convince her and the other to join him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was actually looking forward to it and even left her house extra early so he didn’t miss it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to cross the road, already seeing Claud and Allan waiting for her and Allegra and something caught her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila Rossi was standing a few feet from her, a man talking to her and invading her personal space. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Italian was clearly uncomfortable. She was trying to take a step back, but the man always followed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking around, she saw that almost no one paid them attention, and the ones who did look as uncomfortable as Lila and clearly, weren’t planning to intervene. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made Marinette sick. She knew what it was like to be harassed by unknown men in the street and she wouldn’t wish that to anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She may not like Lila at all, but there was still a girl code. If Lila bled through her pants, she would discreetly tell her, give her her cardigan to hide it, and give her a pad or a tampon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she got harassed, she would pretend to be her friend and get her away from a creepy man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously, the man was in his late thirties, early forties, what the hell was he doing seducing an underage girl?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without any other thought, the black-haired girl made her way to the green-eyed girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Lila! I’m sorry for making you wait! We can go!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took her arm in hers like she did with Alya and smiled at the taller girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could see the look of relief in the brunette’s eyes and didn’t wait for the guy to react before taking Lila away and crossing the road after making sure it was safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let Lila go once they were out of the guy’s sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila looked directly into her eyes, confident as ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t have to do this, especially after everything I’ve done to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care anymore about all that, you know? I hate street harassment, and no girl deserves that. You were uncomfortable and I wasn’t just going to let that guy harass you like that. Girl code, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila smiled at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Girl code. Thank you, Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette waved a hand. “Don’t mention it. Do you want me to accompany you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Italian girl scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need, Dupain-Cheng. I’m good now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another word, Lila left, her hair almost hitting Marinette in the face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baker’s daughter watched her leave until she was out of her sight and left too, joining Claude and Allan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Mari! We’re still waiting for Allegra! We were thinking that we should go to our coffee shop after the course, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! I’ve been thinking about their opera cake all week!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The end of the year came pretty quickly after that. The exams came and went and she got to go to a party with her class at the end of the exams. Alya and Nino were there and she finally got to spend some time with her friend. The reporter had noticed during this night when Marinette told her a few months’ worths of stories that she had neglected her best friend a little in favor of her boyfriend and apologized for a good five minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The French-Chinese girl forgave her on the spot, happy to get a bit of time with her best friend. She told her that it was ok for Alya to go on dates with her boyfriend and that she would never throw a fit over it, but she wanted at least an hour or two per week only for the both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya had laughed and agreed, telling her that it should have stayed that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, Alya had confided in Marinette that if she went out more with Nino was because she was scared. She had a feeling that one of them would find their soulmate soon and that it would be the end for them. She wanted to get the most out of their relationship since she knew it wouldn’t last.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could not not forgive her after that. She didn’t know how Alya and Nino lived with the fact that they loved each other and yet, knew that they probably wouldn’t stay together for their whole life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette hoped that their soulmates were platonic ones. Nino and Alya loved each other so much, it seemed cruel if their soulmates were not platonic ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had kissed Alya’s cheek then, no words coming to reassure her about her relationship and told her that if she was scared about that, that she didn’t have to agree with her demand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya had laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to spend time with you as much as I want to spend time with Nino, Mari. And you know, if I want to keep you as a friend, I have to put as much effort into our friendship as you do. It’s not a one-way friendship. So, no, I <em>will</em> make time for you at least once a week. You’re my best friend, and I failed in that role this year. Just like I did back with Lila. Never again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled. She had never thought that Alya failed in her role, but it was a bit lonely without her best friend so she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” said Alya, “I was thinking about reuniting our old class for a picnic or something, what do you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be great. I’ll send a message to our old group chat and see what date would work out for everyone. It would be great if Adrien could come, I feel like it’s been forever since we hung out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know. His father has been even more strict than before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true. Gabriel Agreste made sure that Adrien had no time at all to spend time with his friends. He scheduled more photoshoots, more Chinese lessons… Adrien didn’t have time anymore for his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should really call child protection service.” Marinette whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nino tried that, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. But it didn’t go anywhere. I mean, it’s <em>Gabriel Agreste</em>. They didn’t even send anyone to investigate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve talked to Adrien about getting away, about emancipation, but he flat out refused.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, the guy loves his father despite everything. We want to help him, but we can’t force him to do anything either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette thought about it. Was there really nothing they could do to help Adrien? Especially since he didn’t want to be helped?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When are they coming again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug and Chat Noir were on a roof after patrol, discussing their collaboration with the Bat Family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a week, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, I can’t believe we’re going to work with Batman! That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re not going to work with Batman but with Robin and Nightwing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had discussed it over the phone with the whole team. Robin was an obvious choice, with their soulbond and because apparently, in his civilian life, he made sure to get into an exchange program for his last year of High School and would be coming to Paris anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Batman couldn’t possibly come, his absence would give a chance to the criminals of Gotham to cause chaos and as an adult with a job, he couldn’t possibly leave that behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing had a job too, but there was a branch of the firm he worked at in Paris and he managed to get transferred there for at least a year.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know why the others couldn’t but she wasn’t going to ask, it was too personal and she didn’t know their identities yet, so she swallowed her questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightwing was a great detective, almost as good as Batman, and she didn’t doubt that he would be of great help. Plus, he was a funny guy from what she gathered from her video calls with Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They will be meeting us at the top of the Eiffel Tower next Wednesday at 11 pm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roger that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The picnic with their former classmates was <em>wild</em>. Everyone was so happy to see each other again, it has been so long since they have all been together like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">For once, Gabriel agreed to let Adrien go to this outing with his friends. The Gorilla </span> <span class="s1">— Simon, if Marinette recalled — was there to look after them and it made them want to roll their eyes. They were a group of sixteen and seventeen-years-old on a picnic, not wild teenagers at a party with alcohol.</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even Luka, Juleka’s brother was here. He was a very good friend to Marinette and even more after he confessed. He took it very well when she had to reject him and there were no hard feelings between them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was happy to hear about their year. Rose loved her literature classes, which wasn’t a surprise for the fashion designer. She could very well see Rose writing children’s books in the future. It would be a good fit for her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And she told her just that.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” she began, eyes shining with something Marinette couldn’t describe, “I’ve never thought about it before. But I think you’re right. I love Fairy Tales and I could see myself creating some.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde bit her lower lip, looking at the bluenette.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If… If I wrote a story, would you read it and give me your opinion?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! I would love to read anything you write, Rose!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pink-clothed girl beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Marinette! I’m so happy you and Alya organized this picnic! I’ve really missed you guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She hugged Marinette before joining Mylène, Ivan, Juleka, and Luka, probably talking about Kitty Section.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had seen Kitty Section during rehearsals and when she designed costumes for them but she didn’t have the opportunity to just hang out with them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She watched around, seeing that Lila was talking with Nino. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you invited Lila, girl. You would have done everything to exclude her before.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The designer winced.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, you know. Bridge. Water. It’s all in the past now. It’s not like she’s doing everything she can to ruin my life anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The reporter grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you, being all mature and grown-up!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I <em>am</em> mature!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! </p><p>Thank you so much for all your comments, it makes my day every time!</p><p>How are you all? Quarantine ended in France, and I got to go to the hairdresser, finally my bangs have a decent length! Unfortunately, as I am currently looking for a job, it's being made more difficult with the actual economy crisis. No job in sight... And there probably won't be until September. Maybe I'll find a summer job, though?</p><p>I hope you're all safe. Do you know how long you'll be quarantined yet?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a knock at Marinette’s window around11 pm, startling her awake. She hadn’t even noticed that she has fallen asleep at her desk, the movie she has been watching still playing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stopping the movie, she looked around, looking around her for what had woken up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tikki? Was that you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Kwami giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Marinette. Look at your window!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did as the tiny God told her, and gasped as she saw Robin, patiently waiting for her. Rushing to her window, she opened it and didn’t even wait for him to get inside to kiss him deeply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re here,” she whispered after they broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eight months. It has been eight months since she had last seen him. Since that day where she has been badly hurt that the vigilante had made all the way from Gotham to see her because he was worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eight long months. She had missed him every day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, I missed you.” She said as he got inside her room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His only answer was to kiss her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t miss me for a while now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m so glad you’re here. Is Nightwing here too?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “He’s at our place now. You’ll see him tomorrow night when we’ll meet you and Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. But for now, I just want you all for myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin smirked at her. “Good, me too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he kissed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir was pacing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, radiating energy and excitement. It was funny to see him like that, like a child waiting for a new toy, but he was starting to give Ladybug a headache with his pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chat, please, calm down.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, My Lady!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raised an eyebrow at the nickname.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sorry. Habits.” There was a moment of silence before he got back to what he was saying. “But, we’re going to meet Robin and Nightwing! Do you know how famous they are? They fight every night in Gotham. I mean, we’re awesome, but I feel so small compared to them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got what Chat was saying. When she first spared with Robin, he had told her bluntly that it was a miracle she was still alive and started training her. Then again, he told her what was good about her fighting too. The vigilante was rude like this, but it was not to take to heart. She knew that just because she wasn’t as good as he was didn’t mean that she was not good at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she still trained, and Chat Noir did a bit of training too, and they got better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But so did the Akumas, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t sell yourself short. We’ve improved with time. We may not be as good at them, but we’re good too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. You’ve talked with them, right? Any advice before we meet them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug smiled at her partner. “They are both really good people. Nightwing is funny and all but he takes his job very seriously. Robin is blunt and sometimes rude, so don’t take anything he says to heart.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped for a moment. Should she tell him that Robin was her soulmate? He was going to find out sooner or later, it was probably better she told him sooner rather than later. Especially since he reacted so badly when he found out about her having a soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There… is something else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir finally stopped pacing and looked at her. She could feel his gaze on her, analyzing everything about her. Sometimes, she thought, she hated how well he could read her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like I’m not going to like whatever you’re going to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She winced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before that, I need to know… Do you…” she hesitated. Could she really ask that? “Do you still… love me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat smiled at her. “I’ve never stopped, Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red-clothed heroine winced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked as the cat-themed hero took a deep breath. His face was peaceful, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, LB. I still love you. I don’t know how to get over you. I don’t have a soulmate mark yet and… I think it’s the only thing that would help me move on. But I’ve accepted that you and I are not soulmates. That you found him, that you love him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She froze at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not that oblivious, you know. It’s only natural that you love him. Even if, given your reaction, you didn’t know it yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, she did know that she loved Robin. But she forced herself no to think about this specific word. She understood that Robin was having difficulties with human interactions. She knew that he wasn’t ready to hear those three words. That, the day he was ready to hear them was the day he would be ready to say them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was happy to wait until that day, but until that day, she preferred not to use that word, not in her mind, not while talking about it with someone else, because she would want to tell him afterward, and she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’ve accepted it. It’s still hard, sometimes, but I’m your partner. And your friend. So whatever you have to tell me, I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him, thinking about the Chat from two years ago, and the Chat standing in front of her, and she couldn’t help but be proud of him. He has grown up during the last two years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him a short hug, no longer afraid about what she had to tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chat, Robin is my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Last night, she had asked Robin if she could tell Chat about their bond. She had asked because, the day they revealed their identities to each other — for Robin to Marinette and for Ladybug and Chat Noir — Chat will know Robin’s identity too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had a long talk about it and he eventually agreed, knowing how important Chat was to Marinette, how she couldn’t afford to keep anymore secret for him, in fear that it would break their partnership.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she trusted him to not tell anyone about her own identity, he could trust that the black cat wouldn’t tell anyone about his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He told her that there was also a possibility that they would never know about each other’s identities since Chat Noir has stopped asking about revealing themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug was wondering about that. Her partner seemed to be changing more and more, and maybe, when everything was over, he wouldn’t want to know who she was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know how to feel about that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat gave him a smile at the news.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re soulmate with one of Gotham’s heroes?! Can you be more awesome, Ladybug?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed and they fell into easy conversations while waiting for the two Gotham’s heroes — vigilantes, she corrected herself — to arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summer passed faster than any before for the fashion designer. Twice a week, she would meet with Chat Noir, Robin, and Nightwing as Ladybug to plan Hawkmoth’s downfall. She told them of her suspicion about Gabriel Agreste being the one behind the mask of the villain, but Chat Noir shot down this idea instantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat Noir was adamant about it. During the whole meeting, he ranted about how Gabriel Agreste could not be Hawkmoth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the meeting, when Chat Noir left, Robin and Nightwing told her they would still investigate the suspect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One suspect was better than none, and even if Chat was right and Gabriel Agreste wasn’t the holder of the butterfly Miraculous, it was better to thoroughly investigate and clear him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she spent a lot of time with her friends — especially Claude, Allan, and Allegra, letting Alya spending more time with Nino — she also spent a lot of time with Robin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made out a lot, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin still didn’t tell her about his identity, but she had a feeling that he would soon, so she was patient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would never force him to tell her his identity just because she wanted to spend more time with him, go on date with him or introduce him to her friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a good summer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">September came really quickly, and the Dupain-Cheng’s daughter found herself at school, looking for her name on the different lists.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her class was almost the same as the previous year, she observed. Mireille and Jean weren’t in her class anymore. Chloé and Sabrina were still in her class, and Lila was once again put in her class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was also a new name on the list, one she’s never seen or heard before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Marinette, we’re in the same class again! That’s awesome!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to see Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix, and Adrien behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, guys! I’m so happy to be in your class!” she hugged each of them. “What about you Adrien?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a small smile. Adrien didn’t get along with his classmates as much as he did with the class from Ms. Bustier, back in the old days. Max was the only one he considered a friend in his class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you know, it’s pretty much the same as last year. It’s a small school, after all. But luckily, Max is in my class again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at him. Françoise-Dupont was a small school compared to others, so it wasn’t unusual that classes stayed pretty much the same as years passed. Especially if the students happened to get along and work well together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne</em> (Never change a winning team) as one of their professors one said to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya took her arm, putting some distance with the others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Mari, do you mind if I sit next to Nino this year?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched her best friend as her face became grim. The reporter really had a bad feeling about her relationship with Nino, and she had confided during the summer vacations that the feeling was getting worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could understand that she wanted to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible before the inevitable happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya’s words, not hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” she smiled, giving the journalist a side hug. “Don’t mind me, I’ll sit with Claude.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the best, girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya came back to Nino and Marinette went to greet Claude, Allan and Allegra.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette!” the blonde girl greeted her with a big smile, hugging her tightly. The black-haired girl returned the hug eagerly. Claude and Allan quickly joined the hug, almost suffocating her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy we’re in the same class!”, Allegra said. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a very good year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I get this feeling too.” laughed the Eurasian girl. “Speaking of,” she pointed her finger at Claude, “You and I are sitting together this year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” he shouted. “I knew you would change your mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude has been trying to make her sit with him last year, but since she’s been seeing less and less of Alya the previous year, she at least wanted class time with her best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t have to worry about them drifting apart this year, so she was happy to sit with Claude. The guy was so happy and positive all the time, she loved spending time with him. He had become one of her best friends in the span of a year.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard we got Mr. Boulleau as a home teacher this year.” Informed Allan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Boulleau was a math teacher and was pretty strict. For some reason, he didn’t seem to like Allan very much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, they were all sitting in their seat, and Marinette couldn’t help but look around. Aurore was sitting next to Lila, talking to the tanned girl who seemed to appreciate it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh, maybe Lila was changing after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Chloé and Sabrina were joined by the hip, like usual. Chloé seemed to be listening to the redhead, for once. Like, genuinely listening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another one changing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allan and Allegra were in front of her and just behind her was a new guy, sitting alone since they were an odd number in class. He was quite familiar, with black hair in an undercut, tanned skin and green eyes similar to her left one’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was sure that she had seen him somewhere before, but where?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Boulleau arrived five minutes before the bell and instructed them to introduce themselves. No, they were not allowed to complain, he didn’t care if they already knew each other, since <em>he</em> didn’t know all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they all introduced themselves, with their name, their age, their career choice for later. Marinette knew everyone already, so she only listened with one ear until it was the new guy’s turn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Damian Grayson, I’m sixteen and I’m an exchange student from Gotham, America.” he introduced himself in perfect French.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s when Marinette recognized him, and how she knew that Grayson wasn’t his real last name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Damian Wayne, Tim’s little brother that she briefly met at Wayne’s Enterprises a little more than a year ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled. She would have to call Tim, the sneaky man didn’t tell her about his brother transferring to her school!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just putting this here, because you may think that the characters are dumb for not recognizing the others. </p><p>Not recognizing someone because one part of their face is hidden doesn't make you blind or dumb. </p><p>Your brain will have difficulties recognizing someone you already know if one part of their face is hidden.</p><p>Like, your friend comes to you with sunglasses on and you didn't see them before without them on, your first reaction will be "who the fuck is talking to me?!"</p><p>The brain is a weird thing, honestly.</p><p>So, no, the characters are not dumb for not recognizing each other when they've always known the other with a mask on.</p><p>They will see some features they've seen before, they've seen often, and think "damn, I know him BUT WHERE FROM?!"</p><p>It's just how the brain is.</p><p>And it's really weird and complicated.</p><p>Look at the current situation. We have to put masks on to go out. The bottom part of your face is hidden. Your friends might not recognize you, and you might not recognize them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!<br/>Thank you all for your comments on last chapters! Here is what you've been waiting for!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris, this far, was ok. It wasn’t the first time he went to Paris, but the other times were always for business, where he accompanied his father. He never got to really explore the city as he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian liked art and history in general, and Paris had a lot to offer in those areas. So, when he finally got there and didn’t have to attend meetings with his father, or even just wait for him somewhere, he scouted the city.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He visited museums, went to art galleries, went to see monuments and less known areas of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At night, he would see Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian was happy that Dick was with him. If he were alone in the France Capital, he would have been bored very quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only downside was that he didn’t have all his pets with him. He was only allowed to take Alfred the cat with him, while Titus was to remain in Gotham.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn’t have minded taking Titus for a walk several times a day, honestly. he understood that living in an apartment rather than a manor provided less freedom for the dog, but the apartment — one on the very last story of an old Parisian building — was more of a penthouse than an apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Titus would have had a lot of space there too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was happy that he at least got his cat with him, but he missed his dog every day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, before he could blink, it was time for him to go back to school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Françoise-Dupont.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, he stayed in the shadows, observing the people that would be his future classmates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as Marinette hugged her friends, happy to be in the same class with them once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he watched her, he wondered how it was possible to have so many friends around as his girlfriend did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he was in class, introducing himself to his new classmates. He could feel Marinette’s gaze on him as he spoke and watched as she turned around immediately after he stopped speaking, probably feeling that he wouldn’t add anything to his introduction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He listened as the professor — Mr. Boulleau, was it? — asked his soulmate to show him around the school at lunch, since she was the previous class rep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He listened as he talked about their last year of Lycée, what was expected of them, what they should expect. He talked about the curriculum and other things that Damian didn’t bother to listen to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, finally, it was lunch. As everyone left, the youngest Wayne took his time to put his things away, until he was alone with Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you’re Damian Wayne, right? Tim Drake’s younger brother?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and she smiled at him. One of those smiles he loved so much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew it! I don’t know if you remember, but we met briefly a little more than a year ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember. You were my brother’s intern for the student’s career program. He talked a lot about you. Still does.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her, noticing how she was observing him. He felt like she was looking right through his soul, and when she was done with her analysis, she smiled smugly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad to hear that,” she answered as if there wasn’t a long silence between his words and his answer. “He didn’t tell me that you would transfer here though. Had I known, I would have reached out to you sooner, so you could get settle better at school.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a small smile then, and something in her eyes hardened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, but it’s ok, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we go, then, Robin?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn you, Marinette. I had a plan to reveal myself to you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed and took his arm in hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at him, a soft smile that he could die for and kissed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad I finally get to know all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused for a little while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if she was testing the name on her tongue. She was so used to call him by his hero’s name, it probably was weird for her to call him anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damian,” she said again, laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, it was him that kissed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t prepared for the feelings he would get from her saying his name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she took Damian for a tour around the school, Marinette was still processing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian, Tim’s younger brother, was Robin, her soulmate and boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t connected the dots right away when he talked in class and she wanted to smack herself for not doing so. She had looked at him, took him in and didn’t observe him more once she recognized him as the Wayne Enterprises’ co-CEO’s youngest brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had focused on that alone and only thought about calling Tim after that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when she got to be alone with him, something in the way she talked stroke her as familiar. And she couldn’t help but compare it to Robin, even if it wasn’t conscious. And then, it was his eyes. Not the color, as yes, it was the same as Robin’s, but she knew other people with this shade of green too. No, it was the depth of his eyes. How she could see an old and broken soul behind the jade. In the end, it was his smile that really sold him, and she couldn’t keep it to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she took his hand and show him the art room — she knew how much he liked to draw, so she knew he would spend a lot of time in this room — she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Something as small and normal as taking his hand in public made her so incredibly happy. She felt like they were a real couple now. Not that their relationship wasn’t real before, but there was something about making it public that made it more real than ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the tour was over, they decided to have lunch at a little cozy restaurant near the school, where they could talk about other matters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like, now that she knew his identity, she could tell her parents and friends about finding her soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They needed a cover story, as she couldn’t tell them that they met more than a year ago. No, she would have to tell them that they looked at each other right in the eyes during lunch break. As they were already wearing their contacts, they could tell they took advantage of lunchtime to buy contacts, as they were more comfortable not showcasing their soul mark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t unusual for a pair of soulmates to hide their soul mark. It was considered private and very few people were comfortable showing it for anyone to see.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, at least, they were good on that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would tell her parents tonight and told him she would try to convince them to meet him at a later date. Her parents, happy for their daughter, would insist on meeting him as soon as possible, but she knew Damian would be uncomfortable with that, so she reassured him and told her that she would make them promise to wait until he was ready to meet them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would tell her friends the next day, before school, or after, depending on how the day went. She apologized to him in advance, since he would probably get a lot of hovering from her friends. She stated that she was free to tell them to back off if he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All in all, it was a very good first day of school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the day, Marinette was feeling happier than ever before. Damian had kissed her goodbye, away from prying eyes, with a promise that he would take her to school in the morning, ignoring her when she told him that she literally lived across the school, and didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fact that he <em>wanted</em> to warmed her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At dinner, her parents noticed that she was smiling more than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was your day sweetie?” asked her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was very good! The class is pretty much the same as last year. I’m sitting next to Claude this year, though. Alya asked me if I were alright with her sitting next to Nino.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom smiled at his daughter. “You’re a very good friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I’m just happy that she knows that she can just talk to me about these things. I hope it will be alright for those two… Anyway, Allan and Allegra are sitting in front of us, but I promise I won’t chat during classes!” She promised, laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as you have good grades and you behave in class Marinette, we don’t mind you sitting near your friends in class.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know. Lila is back in my class though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she gives you any trouble this year, you tell us right away. We don’t want a repeat of what happened back in middle school.” scowled her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think she will be a problem,” admitted the young girl. “Everyone knows she’s lying, and Lila knows it too. Lying doesn’t benefit her anymore since no one would believe her, so she stopped with her nonsense. It will be alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother stroked her cheek affectionately and the Eurasian girl leaned into Sabine’s hand. “If you say so, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled softly at her parents before her beaming smile came back on her smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t tell you the best, though!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, what is it?” laughed Tom, happy to see his daughter so excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a new student in our class. He’s an exchanged student from America. From Gotham, more specifically. His name is Damian Wayne but he goes by Grayson as to not attract attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Sabine and Tom his soulmate’s parents, Damian told her she could tell them his real identity. The fewer persons they lied to, the better. Especially since Marinette hated lying so much. First, she had to lie about being Ladybug, making excuses about her tardiness and absences, then, she had to lie about her soulmate, hiding his very existence, and now, she had to lie about the way they met.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer had hated Lila because she was a liar, but she felt like a hypocrite, herself being a liar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Tim’s brother, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her parents knew that she kept contact with Tim, he helped her a lot with her project and was just a good friend in general, even if he was six years older than her. Her parents even talked to him a little when she was on a video call with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, uh… At lunch, I had to show him around the school, and I looked at him right in the eyes for the first time. You know, I’ve told you when we met that he wouldn’t meet my eyes?” Her parents nodded. “And, yeah, this time he did and… Well…” She bit her bottom lip nervously. “His left eye and my left eye changed colors… He’s my soulmate, Maman, Papa.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard her parents gasp as she took her contact off, showing them her green left eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could see her mother’s eyes filled with tears while her father was already crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Marinette, sweetie.” They hugged her so tight that the black-haired girl had trouble breathing, but she didn’t say a word. “We’re so happy for you! Your soulmate!” They released her. “Oh, tell us! Is it a platonic or romantic bond?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Romantic,” breathed the girl with two eye colors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your one true love,” breathed Sabine, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “I’m so happy for you sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to meet him!” stated Tom. “We’ll invite him to dinner, and I’ll make his favorite meal, you need to ask him what he likes, Marinette! And I’ll make this new recipe I’m working on for dessert and-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papa,” the baker’s daughter softly interrupted. “We should wait a little before we invite him, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man calmed down. “Yes, of course, we’ll meet him when he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer hugged the both of them, thankful for her parents. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To the people sick of the Maribat fandom:</p><p>Look, I understand if you don't like our fandom and you're sick of seeing the DC and Batman's tags drown with ours. I understand. But you don't have to be so rude.</p><p>I'm being very careful how I tag on Tumblr because it's more difficult to filter there. But, here on AO3? You can exclude tags. So to all of you hating on the Maribat fandom, I invite you to go to the column on the right of the website, to go to the exclude part, and to type "Miraculous Ladybug" or "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" in "Other tags to exclude".</p><p>That way, you'll never see a Maribat story again.</p><p>I totally understand that you don't like our fandom. Everyone is free to like or not like something. I think I'm kind enough to delete my tags when I could not and just tell you to filter.</p><p>There is really no need to be rude.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I wanted to thank all of you for all your kind messages! I'm so happy to have such kind and amazing readers as you guys! Thank you for all your support.</p>
<p>I wanted to share with you one of my favorite French singer :) just like that, I like sharing French things with people. So here is a song I really love : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jabih9mV6RQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jabih9mV6RQ</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Marinette saw Damian waiting for her the next morning, it made her so happy that she wanted to smile all day. She’s been dreaming about this ever since she met him as Robin, and she couldn’t be happier. She gave him a kiss as a good morning, lingering a little, not surprised when he took advantage of it to kiss her again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready to meet my friends?” she asked, laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer knew that Robin — Damian, she corrected herself. She still wasn’t used to calling him by his real name — wasn’t a people person. He had very few friends, and he was happy with them. So she didn’t have much hope that he would get along with her friends. Knowing Damian, and knowing her friends, she was pretty sure that her soulmate would be more annoyed by her friends than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As long as they all could be civil with each other, she won’t force them to be friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian winced as she answered her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not promising you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at his honesty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m not asking you anything, except to be civil?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him, laughing as he stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can be civil <em>and</em> be your sarcastic, blunt self.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most people would say that it’s not being civil.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my friends can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She linked her arm with his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, let’s go. I promise not to let you alone in the lion’s den.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude, Allan, and Allegra were delighted when she introduced Damian as her soulmate. They gave them their congratulations, made small talk with Damian, but didn’t insist too much. Those three — she loved them to death, even though she hasn’t known them as long as her other friends —were very good at reading people and could tell that the Wayne — or Grayson, as they knew him — wasn’t at ease, and so, chose to back off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would have hugged them here and there, for being so friendly and understanding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, to introduce him to Nino, Kim, Adrien, and Alya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino and Kim would probably try to be noble and all and give Damian the brother talk, but she had hoped that she could prevent that. Knowing them since they were children meant that she had a lot of blackmails for both of them, and one word could make them rethink anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien, sweet, sunshine child but also oblivious Adrien would probably just smile, congratulate them and move on to something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for Alya…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already getting cozy with the new guy, girl?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should have known that her best friend would run her mouth like that. And she could say that Damian did not get a good first impression of the reporter if the tightening of his hand on hers were any saying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino and Adrien were with the journalist, the blond with his sunshine smile on his face as usual, happy to be introduced to a potential new friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! You’re Damian, right? Nino told me you were new here, I’m Adrien!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded, lips pursed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, here went her hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As little as it was in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of Damian.” she started, gathering all their attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure make friends fast, Mari.” observed Alya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette rolled her eyes. Yeah, she liked to be friendly with everyone, but she wouldn’t go as far as to say that she made friends with everyone either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, Damian is my soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she predicted, Adrien’s smile became even more blinding, hugging her in his happiness, and nodding at Damian, not at ease with hugging someone he didn’t know. Which was good, because Damian would not have appreciated such a gesture from the model.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Nino opened his mouth with a smirk, he caught sight of Marinette’s glare and how she mimicked a knife to the throat. She almost laughed as the bespectacled boy gulped and looked away, his words for her boyfriend dying in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crisis prevented.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she couldn’t say so for the Ladyblogger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya started asking a lot of questions, questions that even Marinette never asked, and some that she didn’t even want the answers to. As the journalist was not stopping, she could see that her boyfriend’s patience was running thin, and was seconds away from snapping at Alya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Nino noticed and took his girlfriend by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alya, stop. You shouldn’t ask all these questions, it’s none of our business and it concerns no one but Damian and Marinette, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya looked chastised but nodded, knowing she went too far.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian nodded in acknowledgment, not offering an answer. Marinette smiled at her best friend, squeezing her arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should head to class anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The introductions didn’t go as she had hoped, but at least, no one was rude, so she supposed that it went well, all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was November and Marinette was happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was stupid to focus on something like that, but she felt happy. She had a boyfriend she loved from the bottom of her heart — even if she still had to say those three words —, friends that she loved and loved her, a loving family, and partners in fighting the evil that she could call friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was even civil with Lila. Sometimes, friendly even.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After three months at Françoise-Dupont, Damian still called everyone by their last name. No one really cared, as he was always polite and cordial with everyone, but it annoyed Alya to no end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those two didn’t get along at all. It made Marinette sad a little, but she knew she couldn’t force them to be friends. Plus, when the Eurasian girl organized outings with all her friends, they always make an effort to not argue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s all she could ask for, really.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if it meant that they just ignored each other, but, what could she do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian got along best with Claude, Allan, and Allegra. She wouldn’t go as far as saying that he was friends with them, but he tolerated them more than anyone else in the class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest Wayne didn’t see Adrien often, as he was in another class and wasn’t allowed to go to a lot of outings, but she could see that the model was grating on his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly annoyed Damian about Adrien, but he didn’t snap at the blonde yet, so it was a victory in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for the others, he was cordial and polite, so she assumed that he didn’t despise them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, she was in class with Ms. Bustier and Damian was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She frowned. It wasn’t like Damian to be late, he was always very punctual and hated when others were late. She experienced it herself when she was late once on one of their dates. She shivered. She always made sure to be early, now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Damian arrived, apologizing to the professor and making a beeline for his seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still spared her a smile as she passed her, that she returned immediately before giving her attention back to the lecture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten minutes after her boyfriend’s arrival, there was a whining behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In synchronization, Claude and she turned, looking at Damian. A quick glance around the classroom showed her that they were the only ones to hear the noise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian just stared at them, offering no explanation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they just turned around, focusing on the lecture once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the whining came back, she just looked at Claude, who was also looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that noise?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they heard it for the third time, they both turned around again, only to see Damian trying to hide a dog, whose head was on her boyfriend’s desk, demanding his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gasped at the cute scene in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude, Marinette, is there a problem?” Ms. Bustier asked, hand on her hip, ready to scold them for not paying attention in class.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turned back, facing the board.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, Miss!” exclaimed Claude.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she apologized.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead teacher narrowed her eyes at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, pay more attention.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They nodded and she turned back to the board.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the bell rang for the morning break, Claude and Marinette turned for the nth time, facing Damian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dog’s head was resting on her boyfriend’s arm, dozing off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she observed the little dog more, she noticed that it was just a puppy, a few weeks old, with white, fluffy fur.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Samoyed, she recognized.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was the cutest little thing ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squealed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck are you doing with a puppy in school?” asked Claude in a whisper, his face showing how much he wanted to pet the puppy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found her abandoned in an alley. What was I supposed to do, leave her there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So it was a she.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not,” she agreed. “But school is, maybe, not the best place to bring her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The puppy opened her eyes and yawned, and both she and Claude cooed at the sight. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to them, so no one saw the little dog.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenage girl extended her hand to the dog, letting her sniff her and cooed once more when she licked her hand. Taking that as an invitation, she softly petted her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do with her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take her to the vet after school and then I’ll take her home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that he missed his dog back in Gotham, so she shouldn’t be surprised that he was so eager to adopt this little one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is Dick going to say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t really have a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I suppose he doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she stopped petting the puppy, Claude extended his own hand to her and started petting her back when she allowed him too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, this dog is too cute, I want to cry.” He made kissing noises at the dog. “So, what, you’re just going to hide it with you all day in school.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Wednesday, a half-day, so I just have to keep her hidden for two more hours. I can manage. I did it before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You often save animals from the street like that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More than you know.” He answered and bent over his desk to give her a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, you guys are so cute, you make me want to puke.” Joked Claude.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me cute one more time and you can say goodbye to your teeth.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude just laughed, not taking his threat seriously at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was surprising, really, when at the end of the morning — Wednesdays were only a half-day of classes, so they were done by 12:30— Damian did manage to not get caught with the dog. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was the first one out of class and was waiting for Marinette outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She accompanied him to the vet, who took them between two clients, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The puppy was fine, all things considered. She was a bit underweight though, probably that she’s been on the streets for a week or two with nothing to eat. It was a good thing that Damian found her when he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They then went to a store to buy all the necessities for the little dog, gave her something to eat, and bought sandwiches as lunch before they went to a park so the dog could spend his energy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s so small right now, I can’t believe she’s going to get so big in a few months,” she said as she took a hundred pictures of the dog. She was already in love with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that her soulmate was an animal lover, that he was more at ease with them than with humans, so she had no doubt that he would take really good care of this little one. She just hoped that she would get along with his cat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It shouldn’t be an issue. Alfred the cat is used to be around other animals,” he answered her when she voiced her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dog came back to them, tired, and she lifted her to put her on her laps. She took a few selfies with the puppy and even got Damian to take some with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also changed her unlock screen with one of the pictures they just took.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to name her?” she asked as she petted the now sleeping dog.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm… I don’t know. What do you think I should name her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl beamed, happy that he was asking about her opinion. It meant a lot to her and she could say that it meant a lot to him too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, all this white fluff makes me think of a cloud, so why not Cloud?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at her and kissed her cheek in affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It always made her blush when Damian did something like that in public, but she has learned that he just did whatever he felt like doing at the moment, so she didn’t mind it, as long as it stayed G rated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud it is, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!<br/>Thank you all for your comments, I'm so happy you all liked the last chapter!<br/>I've been sick and in pain the whole week and I'm exhausted but here is the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damian, no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damian, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette laughed as she watched Damian and Dick assessing each other. She was currently in their apartment, sitting on the floor of their living room with Alfred the cat spreading out on her laps as she gently petted him, receiving a light scratch every time she dared stop giving the black cat her whole attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian has been settling all the stuff they bought for Cloud and was in the process of teaching her a trick or two. He told her it was better to teach her early on so she wouldn’t be trying to be dominating them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so cute to watch him teach the white, fluffy dog and giving her a reward every time she did well. Damian really knew how to take care of animals, it was a new side of him she hadn’t seen yet, and she really liked what she saw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made her feel all warm and fuzzy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how Dick found them when he got back to work. He was not surprised to see her here — she was spending a lot of time at their place since her parents’ had not met Damian yet, and she loved spending time with Dick too, she loved the guy — but what he didn’t expect was the little puppy that his little brother took home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damian, you already have Titus at home and Alfred the cat here. Remember that the reason we didn’t take Titus with us was because an apartment is not a good place for a dog?” Dick said while he took his coat off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you expect me to do? Leave her in the streets so she could starve to death?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course, no, but-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, yeah, Titus wouldn’t have liked it here because he’s used to having a huge house and a huge garden to wander but this little one,” he pointed to the puppy who was looking at Richard with bright eyes, as if ready to beg him to let her stay with them, “is still young. Cloud doesn’t know what it is to live in a house or in an apartment, so she can get used to it. You know that I will take care of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richard sighed as he crouched next to Damian, extending his hand to the dog and petting her after she gave him her consent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already named her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick narrowed his eyes at the girl he now considered his sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue-eyed girl smiled at him sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I’m weak for dogs, cats, and hamsters! And look at her! Look at her, Dick, and tell me you don’t want to keep her too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One look at the fluff ball and she knew that the older man was a goner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, alright! I know you’re responsible enough to take care of her,” he admitted as he ruffled his little brother’s hair, only to have his hand slapped away by said brother. He ignored it as he continued. “But you better find a solution for Christmas’ Holiday. We’re coming back to Gotham then, and if you take… Uh, Cloud is it?” Marinette nodded. “If you take Cloud with you, you know Bruce won’t let you take her back with you to Paris.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll find someone to look after her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting up with Alfred in her arms, Marinette stood beside Dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Claude’s family fosters for rescue animals. They’re used to have a lot of them at the same time, so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind watching after Cloud for the holiday.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a bad idea. I’ll have to ask him how much they would want for looking after her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, how about I cook dinner for tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the best, Marinette!” Dick exclaimed as he put the girl in a side hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette watched as Damian tired to straighten his clothes. She smiled as she made her way to him, putting the collar of his shirt in place. Then, she placed a quick peck on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s going to be okay. My parents will love you,” she said as she stroked his cheek. “Plus, Dick is going to be here too, so it won’t be as formal as you seem to think it will be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest Wayne didn’t answer, he just took her hand, bringing her even closer to him and kissed her, softly and lovingly and it made her weak in the legs, and oh, how she wanted to tell him she loved him right here, right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his forehead against hers, and she almost said it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she bit her tongue, swallowing back the words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not yet, she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew there were some things that her soulmate wasn’t telling her. He never talked about his childhood, before he went to live with his father. She knew that he wasn’t very good with his feelings either, but he was doing better already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t ask about his childhood. Without him saying anything, she could say there was a bit of trauma there. Maybe, she thought, even something she would never want to know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she didn’t ask. She would wait until he talked to her. Until he was ready.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was why she didn’t tell him she loved him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because, if he wasn’t ready to tell her yet, he wasn’t ready to hear it either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was okay. It didn’t mean that he didn’t love her. He didn’t have to tell her for her to know it. She could feel it in every stroke of his hand, in every touch, in every kiss. She could see it in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if she longed to hear those words from him, she would be patient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew that she would hear it eventually. And she would say it back right after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it will be worth the wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want them to like me,” he whispered to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a lot of people like me, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my parents like everyone, so you don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged him for a good five minutes before she took his hand, directing him to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we don’t want to be late!” She said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette has been right, Damian thought. Her parents had taken to him and Dick very quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were lovely people, and he could see where his girlfriend got all her qualities. The Dupain-Cheng were very warm people, who always gave to others, to the point they could be taken advantage of very easily. So, of course, his older brother would get along with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few years ago, he would have scoffed at the sight of a family like Marinette’s. Kind was associated with naive in his mind back then. Kindness didn’t take you anywhere and only brought you people that would use you for their own purpose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, here they were. Kind people, but not naive. They liked to give to people, without expecting anything in return, but they knew where to draw a line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being kind didn’t mean you were naive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew that, now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After meeting the fashion designer’s parents, he was a lot more at her place, and she at his. Sometimes, with both her parents’ and his brother’s permission, she would spend the night at his place or he at hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, have you ever visited another city other than Paris?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in his bed, on a night she was staying over — only during weekends, it was a rule imposed by both her parents and his brother — and was facing him, Alfred the cat at their feet on the bed, fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been thinking of something I’ve been wanting to do for a while and thought I could take you and Dick with me. I think even Cloud could come with us! She’s still so small, I’m sure she could fit in my basket.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’ve heard of <em>La Vallée de la Loire</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. It’s famous for its numerous castles and its wine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. There is also something called <em>La Loire à Vélo. </em>It’s an itinerary where you can bike and see the landscapes of Loire Valley. It’s very popular and I’ve never done it before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Damian liked doing physical activities, so it was something that could interest him. Plus, there was a lot of History in this part of the Country. It could be a very good date with Marinette </span> <span class="s2">— if it could be called one since Dick would be there too.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Sure. We could rent a car and bikes and go there for a weekend. Even visit a castle or two.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette beamed at him, with this smile of her that he could kill for.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Kill…</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">That was something he would have to tell her eventually.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know how she would react when he told her about his past. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Would she leave him?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Any sane person would.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">But not telling her wasn’t an option either. He would tell her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After the Christmas Holiday, he decided.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He would tell her everything.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They left Paris for the weekend for Loire Valley the very next weekend. Marinette had taken Kaalki with her, so they could come back instantly if there was an Akuma, but they were lucky — probably thanks to Tikki’s luck — and had a wonderful weekend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They took Cloud with them, who was all too happy to be running alongside them. With how tiny she was, she fitted perfectly well in Marinette’s basket on her bike when she was too tired or when they decided to go faster.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The Loire Valley was something else compared to Paris. It felt so much calmer than the capital, and the people seemed brighter.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Probably because they weren’t under Hawkmoth’s influence.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They biked a lot. Like, a real lot. They were so tired at the end of the day, but so happy too.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The sight of Marinette and Cloud on her bike — a cute, blue, vintage bike — was so cute, Damian had a lot of new pictures on his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Dick has been goofing around, teasing them, and starting racing competitions from time to time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">On the second day, they visited two castles and even a vineyard. They got to taste some wine — just a sip for Damian and Marinette since they were minor — and it was a really good weekend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They never got to do this kind of thing with his family back in Gotham. When they got back to Paris, the youngest Wayne felt closer with his oldest brother and his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Marinette has been so happy on this trip.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He was planning to take her out of the city again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Just the two of them, this time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she would like to go hiking? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The Christmas Holiday came quickly after that. Dick and Damian were going back to Gotham for the two weeks of break, and Marinette would join them after Christmas to meet his family, but also for their big party.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Or, gala, as they called it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It was for the New Year, a lot of big names would be there, and Marinette had no idea why Damian’s family wanted her there, but they did, and he did too, so she wasn’t going to refuse, especially since she would get to meet Damian’s family.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She already knew Dick and Tim. And Red Hood — Jason — from their video calls back when Damian was just Robin, but she hadn’t met his father of Alfred, who he had named his cat after.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She was a nervous mess when he told her the news and he had tried to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about, but it wasn’t helping her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Damian was leaving on his birthday — and wow, they were both seventeen already, and together for more than a year and a half — so she gave him his birthday presents to open when he arrived safely, and his Christmas present was safely hidden in his suitcase.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him softly as he was about to go in the car. She hated seeing him leave, it reminded her of how much they have been separated since the beginning of their relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">But it was only a week before she was him again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Just a week.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you soon,” he said, stroking her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, text me when you’ve landed safely.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! <br/>Thank you all for your comments! I appreciate all of them!<br/>I struggled a bit with this chapter but I hope you'll like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was at Kim’s house with her two childhood friends the day after Christmas. They exchanged gifts like they did every year — new headphones for Nino and a sports watch for Kim — and played video games while drinking hot chocolate and eating Mrs. Lê Chien’s famous gingerbread.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was in the middle of beating Kim at UMSIII when she noticed that Nino seemed down. He wasn’t as happy as usual and was withdrawing from them a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided to ask him after the game was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ok there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino looked up at her and Kim looked at his friend too, frowning at the DJ.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bespectacled boy sighed, fidgeting a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate that I can’t hide anything from you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He played with his cap, a nervous tic he had ever since he started wearing caps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something happened. Something huge, and I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kim and Marinette were silent, waiting for Nino to find the courage to tell them what he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer had an idea about what happened, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I met my soulmate,” he said. “You know how my soulbond is that I get things that my soulmate lost? And vice versa? Well, a while back, I lost my favorite cap, and the other day, I saw a girl wearing it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard Kim silently gasp next to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I went to her and asked how she got it and she told me that her soulmate lost it. When I told her it was mine, she was a bit skeptical, so I told her about things I got from her and… Yeah. She’s my soulmate. Her name is Léa.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent after that, not knowing if they should congratulate him or not. They knew that Nino loved Alya, but a soulmate changed everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it romantic or platonic?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their friend looked at them, his eyes so sad it broke Marinette’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Romantic,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fashion designer hugged him close to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you told Alya yet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt him shake his head no. Releasing him, he said:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought that I would wait until we got back to school to tell her. I… I have a lot to think of, and I love Alya with all my heart, so I don’t want to end things on a bad note. So yeah, I need to think very carefully about the way I’ll tell her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino looked at her then, almost pleading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you not tell her, please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl smiled sadly at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I won’t. It’s not my business to tell.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took his hand, squeezing it a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’ll do your best to not hurt her too much. And, you know, I think Alya saw it coming. She’s been having a bad feeling for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know, she told me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kim patted his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure the two of you will still be friends after that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino let out a strangled laugh, tears coming out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette didn’t realize that she has missed Gotham until the plane landed. While Paris was a beautiful city full of art and history, she was born there and has seen everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gotham was different. There was so much she hadn’t seen there, so much she had yet to learn about this city.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be there long enough to visit much, but there would always be next time!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a long time to find her suitcase and people around her were eager to get out of the airport and were pushing her out of the way, so she decided to let them get their luggage first so she wouldn’t have to deal with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rude, really, but she could understand how they wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suitcase retrieved, Marinette looked for Damian, as he promised that he would pick her up. She smiled as she saw him, a sign with her name on it. He was next to a man in his sixties-seventies and recognized him instantly even if she’s never met him. It was Alfred Pennyworth, the man that was a grandfather for the Wayne boys in everything but blood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged Damian, kissing his cheek in greetings, and turned to Alfred.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, mister. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She extended her hand and he took it, shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I’m Alfred Pennyworth. You may call me by my name.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, please, call me Marinette too!” She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Damian take her suitcase from her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it all you have?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I packed lightly,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took her hand, leading her to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Jason has been exciting to finally meet you. He wouldn’t shut up about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re shorter than I think you would be.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason — or Red Hood, as she had known him under his alias until now — has always been teasing her during her video calls with Robin, and she always gave back as much as she got, but she wasn’t expecting him to tease her about her height.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew she was short, alright? She wasn’t the shortest, but she wasn’t tall either, and, yeah, standing next to Jason, she felt ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, really, anyone would laugh at them if they saw them standing next to each other. She could only imagine Alix standing next to Jason, it would be even more ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me? I can’t hear you from all the way down there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard Tim laugh somewhere behind Jason, but she couldn’t see him. Really, the second son of the Wayne family was huge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason laughed at her, ruffling her hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to finally meet you, munchkin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha. Ha. Nicknames about my size, don’t you have anything original?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, though, not offended at all. She always got those kinds of nicknames from Kim, anyway. The guy was way too tall for his own good too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of tall people — or tall and huge things in general — the dog that was running toward her was huge too. And it wasn’t stopping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could understand was happening, she was on her butt on the floor, a huge Great Dane licking her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Titus!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I like this kind of welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She petted the dog for a bit before getting up with Jason’s help. She greeted Dick with a smile and started a conversation with Tim, happy to see him after almost two years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent the whole afternoon talking, and she did her best to fight the sleep, being jet-lagged. She wanted to wait until after dinner to sleep though, she was having such a good time with Damian and his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met Bruce at said dinner since he had an emergency at Wayne Enterprises.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good to properly meet you, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet you too, Mister Wayne. Thank you for sending help in Paris.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, we couldn’t just let it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dinner was pleasant, and she learned more about Damian while observing his family. Dick was obviously the more outgoing among them, and seeing as Bruce didn’t express himself much, she could see how Damian struggled with his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The food was delicious, Alfred was a great cook and Marinette couldn’t remember eating a better meal in her life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would never tell that to her parents, though. But they were still the best when it came to dessert and baked goods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the next day, lying in bed next to Damian trying to sleep that she decided to confront him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like Nino a few days ago, Damian was acting weird and anxious, to the point that she could feel it from him, making her unable to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her then, and she could guess the frown on his face. Whatever it was that he was thinking about, it was not good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moved, choosing to sit so she could face him instead of lying down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Should I be worried?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not about us, per se, it’s about me. About things that I haven’t tell you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She relaxed a little, relieved that it wasn’t about their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” she breathed. “I’m listening. Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard him move and suddenly, there was light coming from the lamp on his bedside table. Good, it was less awkward now that she could properly see him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about my past. I never told you about my mother, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been living with her until I was ten. Then I was living with my father and I’ve only seen her once since moving in with my father.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, looking for the right words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother is not a good person. Neither was my grandfather or anyone I knew back then. I wasn’t a good person either. Can’t say I’m a good person now, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’tmisunderstand. I’m a much better person than I was back then, but I’m not quite there yet. But I will be.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought that he was already there but didn’t see it yet. She hoped he would see it soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother and grandfather raised me… <em>trained</em> me to do things… bad things. Really bad things. And I never thought twice about it. I did everything they asked of me, and I didn’t see anything wrong with it. It was normal for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian didn’t say the words, but she had a good idea of what the bad things were. She felt cold suddenly and had to take a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The things I did…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ssssh.” She interrupted him. “I know. I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked hurt at her words and she cursed herself. She took his hand, squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey. That’s not what I meant. It’s just, sometimes, you don’t need to hear some things. I think I know what you’ve done, and I don’t need to hear more. I just need to know one thing, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, the hurt was gone now, and she knew that he understood what she meant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those bad things… Do you still do them now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, my father made sure I wouldn’t anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” she breathed. “You don’t do it anymore. But do you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” He exclaimed. “No, I don’t want anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s all I needed to know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him, then, so he could understand that she didn’t think of him any differently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling better now that it’s off your chest,” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed her, softly, and gave her face and neck a lot of kisses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” he took a deep breath then, as if what he was about to say caused him physical pain. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette swore that she felt her heart stop at those words. Those three words she’s been dreaming of hearing for months now. She was so happy she could cry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian’s face fell, and she realized that she was taking too long to answer. She gave him the brightest smile that she could and stroke his cheek lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know who leaned in first, but their lips met in a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to him, their chest touching, and his hand took untied her hair from the ponytail they were in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands were moving up and down his torso, and soon, his shirt was on the floor instead of his person. Her shirt soon followed and when Damian pulled away, she almost whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, wait,” he panted. “Are you sure you want to go there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled him to her, kissing him once more but he broke the kiss once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll need your verbal consent, here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, appreciating his concern.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this time, when she pulled him to her, he didn’t resist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hope you're all fine :) <br/>Thank you for all your comments, I love reading them!</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning light filtering through his bedroom’s window is what woke him up the next morning. Damian reluctantly opened his eyes, only to close them again when the light was too bright for him. He buried his face into Marinette’s neck, shielding himself from the sun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Damian Wayne was an early riser, he was too comfortable to get up. Pressed against his girlfriend, seeking her warmth, he thought that it would be nice to stay like this all day. He knew that Marinette wouldn’t mind, as she was a late riser and loved her sleep a bit more than the average person.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay the whole day in bed. At a moment or another, Alfred, his father, or one of his brothers would come knocking at his door and tell him to get moving, and he did not want them to see Marinette and him in the state they were in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Todd, especially, would have a field day if he knew what happened last night, and the youngest Wayne wasn’t sure he wouldn’t try to hurt him if he said something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, it wasn’t any of their damn business what he did or did not do with his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He already had to go through the most embarrassing conversation with his three brothers after he started dating Marinette. Dick had told him to join him and the other two for some “bonding time” as he called it, and while he was reluctant at first, he conceded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was a trap. For two hours, Dick and Tim showed him slideshow about sexual relations, consent, and everything. If it was not embarrassing enough, after they were done, Todd chose to tell him everything about men’s and women’s pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the conversation, they gave him a box of condoms, even though Marinette was in Paris, and he, in Gotham.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when they arrived in Paris, Richard gave him a brand new one, because “<em>it wouldn’t do to use expired ones</em>”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, Damian never wanted to live something like this ever again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to admit, though begrudgingly, that those conversations were important and did provide him all the information he needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he would tell them that. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian looked at his alarm clock to see the red numbers indicated it was near seven-thirty in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, his hand pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and his lips dropped a kiss on her forehead. He then kissed her cheek, then her nose, her temple, behind her ear, and finally, her neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her stir and he smiled against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five more minutes, please,” she grumbled as she pressed herself even closer to him, seeking his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we don’t get moving, someone is ought to come and get us, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then, let them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure you want anyone else to see you like that though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened her eyes, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate when you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed the crown of her head and playfully shoved her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grumbled something he didn’t hear before getting up, uncaring of her nudity, picked some clothes, and made a beeline to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian got out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day, to see Marinette waiting for him, her left eye green like his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not wearing your contact?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. “I ran out of them and didn’t notice. I’ll have to buy more when we’re out,” she paused, looking at him. “Is it ok, though?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took her hand, pulling slightly so she would get up from her seat on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, it is. If you don’t want them to wear them anymore, it’s fine too. We don’t have to hide anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a habit now. And you wear them too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you said, habit. But Gotham is more dangerous than Paris, and my family is a prime target so it's safer not to give anyone anything to get at us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed his cheek, her gaze as loving as ever, and what did he do in his life to have someone as innocent and genuine as Marinette as his soulmate?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all the years since she became Ladybug, Marinette became less and less clumsy. Instead, dare she say, she became more graceful in her movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s why, when she was out in the city with Damian and his brothers and she fell, she was surprised. It hadn’t happened in a long time, and she was embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was even more embarrassed because she actually hurt herself when falling. Her wrist didn’t like having all her weight on it when she put her hand in front of herself to avoid a collision between her face and the concrete.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was used to this kind of injury though, so she knew it wasn’t broken and knew exactly what to do for it to heal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should take you to the hospital,” said Tim, looking at the bruise on her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No offense to your country, but your healthcare is way too expensive. I had this kind of injury before, I just need to bandage it for a week or two and it will good as new.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be nice in France, to have almost free healthcare,” joked Jason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s pretty nice, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian took her bruised wrist between his hands, examining it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have bandages back home. Do you need to go back there now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I should be ok for the rest of the day. Plus, Gotham during the Christmas period is beautiful, I don’t want to miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tugged at his hand, forcing him to follow her. She smiled at him to reassure him that she was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was fine. Her wrist hurt a little, but it was bearable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, she turned to Jason, resuming with their conversation before the incident. They were talking about his motorcycle, and she told him that she would like to own one, one day, as her grandmother had one and she loved riding it with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian watched as Marinette twirled in her dress. She had told him that she made it a year or so back, for fancy events just like this one, but never had the opportunity to wear it until today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a bit disappointed that her outfit was spoiled by her bandaged wrist, but it didn’t do anything to extinguish her excitement for the night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that great, you know,” he said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and kissed her temple. “People are essentially here to talk business and get in the good grace of the family.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes lingered on her lips, her very red lips — and red was such a good look on her — and couldn’t resist to kiss them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled when he stepped back, her thumb tracing his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got some lipstick on you now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let her get it off and he could see that she was deeply thinking about something as her eyes lost focus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you thinking about,” he asked in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering how you managed all the people trying to befriend you just for your fame and your family. I’ve seen people trying to cozy up to Adrien, and he always took it so well. I don’t know if it’s kindness, or naivety, or something else, but I always wondered how he could just let people do that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian rolled his eyes. “It’s not kindness. Agreste is a doormat.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know the Agreste son that well, but something in him irked him, and he couldn’t bear being near him for too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hell, he would rather spend time with Césaire than with Agreste, and it was saying something with how much he despised the journalist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette gave him the look. <em>That</em> look that spelled “Be nice” but he was used to it by now and knew there wasn’t any real heat behind it. He ignored it and pressed a kiss against her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To answer your question,” he continued, “I would just ignore their existence. You know how blunt and rude I can be, and it usually was enough to make them run away. If not, only one glare, and I never saw them again. My father didn’t like how I handled it, but then again, he didn’t like that people would try to use his son to get to him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, looking at her sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was this one time when I was in my angry teen period… That I may or may not have broken a guy’s hand when he didn’t get the message.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look that Marinette gave him would have made him smirk if it wasn’t for her next sentence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, you’re telling me that you got out of the angry teen phase?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smirked at him and laughed when he playfully shoved her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room the gala was held in was like everything Marinette had imagined. She could almost believe that she was a princess in one of her favorite Disney movies. It was so beautiful and well decorated that she couldn’t help but gape at it for the entirety of the night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She and Damian had mingled a little with the other guests. Some Damian knew, some he didn’t, and he could recognize the kind of people they were talking about just before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were not subtle at all, and it upset her on Damian’s behalf.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got a few compliments about her dress and even got to give away her card to three persons who were interested in a commission. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three people might not be a lot, but the French girl was still so happy, and she could see that her soulmate was happy for her too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dick and Jason both took her apart for a dance or two, and she had so much fun with them. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was what it felt like to have siblings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was a bit early to feel like this, but she considered the three oldest sons as her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, she managed to convince Damian to dance with her. A dance turned into two, then three, and the fourth was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she gasped in delight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jagged!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged the rock star and then her assistant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m so happy to see you both! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jagged laughed loudly, so full of life as always.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re invited every year. The question is, what are you doing here Marinette? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at the singer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I haven’t,” she turned to Damian. “I’m here with Damian, my boyfriend. Damian, this is Jagged Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damian extended his hand and Jagged shook it eagerly. He then extended it to Penny, who shook it firmly but gentler.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t tell us you were dating someone!” Exclaimed Penny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled sheepishly, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to bother you during your tour.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, you never bother us! But, her, speaking of the tour, Penny will give you a call sometime during the month, I may be in need of your services.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The designer beamed at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, you know when I’m available!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They chatted a little after that, Jagged and Penny wanting to know more about Damian until eventually, the rock star and his assistant had to mingle with the other guests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh,” said Damian, “You never told me you knew <em>The</em> Jagged Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Eurasian girl smirked at him, winking with her left eye — now blue thanks to the contact they managed to buy the other day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, do I still manage to surprise you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you can ever stop,” he said, bringing her closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind them, the guests started to count down from ten.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can say the same for you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands sliding behind his neck, she brought his face closer to hers, and right when the crowd yelled “one”, she kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him deeply, maybe more than what was appropriate in public, but then, as it was a tradition in America, a lot of people were kissing to greet the new year.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy new year,” they whispered at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed at their synchronization.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, I love you so much,” she whispered and kissed him once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I hope you're all well!</p><p>Thank you for all your comments! I love reading them and seeing your reactions! You guys always make my day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Marinette was a bit sad when they had to go back to Paris. They had only three days of Holiday left, and it was better for them to have a day or two to get rid of the jet lag.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had been so happy to meet Damian’s family as a whole and relieved that she got along with them. She was also sad that she had to say goodbye to Titus, she has grown attached to the big dog.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were, however, very happy to see Cloud again as they picked her up from Claude’s house. The fashion designer laughed as the puppy ran to them and Damian picked her up in a hug, forgetting about everyone else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you so much for watching over her, Claude. I hope it wasn’t an inconvenience to your family,” she said with a smile as she rummaged in her bag.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Claude waved her off. “Of course not! She was lovely and got my family wrapped around her… paw,” he laughed, “we’re sad to see her go honestly. We wouldn’t mind keeping her a little longer.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Absolutely not,” declared Damian, his voice muffled as his face was burrowed into Cloud’s white, fluffy fur.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette smiled and patted Damian’s back fondly. She handed Claude a few bills but he waved his hand in front of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No way I’m accepting money from you guys!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Eurasian girl frowned. “Why not? Your family already fosters a lot of animals and you had to take care of Cloud too. We’re not letting do that for free,” she said as she forced the money into his hand. “I also have a box from the bakery as thank yous. And before you start arguing, I’m happy to give them to you. You and your family really helped us here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Claude accepted the box reluctantly and smiled at her eventually.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, you’re as sweet as these pastries, you know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette shoved him playfully, a smile on her lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, we won’t bother you any longer. Plus, I think Cloud and Damian need some time alone,” she winked playfully, “we’ll see you on Monday!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Claude waved at them. “Yeah, see ya!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As they walked away, the blue-eyed girl took the puppy from Damian’s arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come on, let me have my dose of Cloud,” she grinned and hugged the dog tightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They went to a nearby park, where they finally let the dog on the ground and watched as she spent all her energy running around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are we still meeting with Chat Noir tomorrow night?” asked Damian.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette nodded, taking his hand in hers absently and rubbing circle with her thumb. “Yeah, we have to talk about our progress,” she sighed at the look the threw her, “yeah, I know, there isn’t a lot of progress, so we need to talk about what we’re going to do now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She put her head on his shoulder and smiled as she felt him kiss the crown of her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t wait for it to be over. I think I’m going to have a good, long cry when it’s finally over.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can’t blame you, I bet you have a lot of buried feelings,” he breathed as he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She scoffed. “You have no idea.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They fell silent for a second, watching as Cloud tired herself out and came back to them, falling at their feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Speaking of which,” she started again suddenly, “we’ll need to watch out for Alya and Nino.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t see it, but she could guess his frown in his voice. “Why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t tell you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He smirked at her. “Tell me what, exactly?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She groaned. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!” she took a deep breath, “Nino told me and Kim, before I came to Gotham, that he found his soulmate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, oh. And he decided to wait until school starts again to tell Alya. So it could give him time to figure out how to tell her,” she mumbled, “so either of them could get akumatized.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can easily understand why he needed so much time to figure out a way to tell her. There is no way to know how that harpy is going to react.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She audibly gasped. “Damian!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” he shrugged, “that girl always reacts first and thinks later, and it always makes people very cautious when they have something sensitive to tell her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette pursed her lips. It was true that Alya had a tendency to react violently sometimes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Okay, a lot of time, but still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s just how she is,” she said in a small voice, trying to defend her friends.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Damian kissed her forehead. “I know. I’m not a fan of the girl, but she’s still a good friend to you. But I can already see how she’s going to hog all your time, now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The dark-haired girl let out a startled laugh. “So that’s what it’s all about! You’re jealous that I might spend more time with her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Guilty,” he admitted, hiding his face between her neck and shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She smiled fondly, stroking his hair lovingly. “You don’t have to worry. Alya ditched me a lot of time to spend time with Nino, so she should understand that I want to spend time with my boyfriend as well.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She better.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She laughed, her arms circling around his torso and bringing him closer to her. “Now, hold me tighter, I’m cold!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He complied immediately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug watched over Paris, City of lights. It was something she both loved and hated about this City. It was so bright during the night, offering a really nice view from the rooftops, but when you looked up to the night sky, you couldn’t see the stars. She could see some, like the three belt stars of Orion, but it wasn’t as beautiful as it was in the countryside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chat Noir wasn’t here yet. He was ten minutes late, actually, and she could feel Robin getting restless next to her. Nightwing had taken his notebook out, reviewing his notes, a frown on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The red-clothed heroine checked her yoyo to see if there was any message from Chat Noir and was about to call him when she heard the familiar sound of his baton on the roof.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry, I’m late,” he apologized, sounding breathless, probably because he ran as fast as he could to get here. “I couldn’t get away from my father.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug frowned. She didn’t know a lot of things about her partner’s life — what with secret identities and all that jazz — but he mentioned his father a few times, and from the few bits she got, the man seemed very controlling of his son.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing waved him off. “No worries there, but we should get started, you kids have school tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked sheepish at the look the three other heroes — or vigilante, in Robin’s case — threw at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The older man cleared his throat. “Right. Let’s get started.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They all sat in a circle on the roof and Nightwing put his notebook in the middle, allowing the others to see his notes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, we still don’t have a lead on who Hawkmoth could be. We tried interrogating former victims of akumas but no one could remember anything from their akumatization, so we didn’t get anything out of that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He crossed out the idea on the page.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then,” he continued, “we tried following the butterflies after they got purified, to see if they went back to their Miraculous, but they just disappear somewhere in the city. So, that’s out too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He paused then, looking at each of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Now, there is something I’ve done recently that I haven’t told you yet.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He took a tablet out of a bag next to him and played a video.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s the day of the first Akuma,” Chat Noir mused as he watched Hawkmoth’s face, made of akumas, making his evil speech.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. We got an idea of his face, but the mask is taking 90% of his face and it’s made of butterflies, so we can’t run a facial recognition. And we don’t have images of him when he appeared on Heroes’ Day since the journalist covering the event was among all the people akumatized that day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He paused, and Ladybug had a feeling that he was doing that on purpose, just to be dramatic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But,” he exclaimed, giving her reason, “what we <em>do</em> have on this video, is his voice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She gasped. “You analyzed it!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing nodded, and continued after her, “and I ran it into the computer so it could compare it with voices from security cameras that Red Robin hacked, and from television and radio apparitions.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug couldn’t contain her joy even when Robin’s hand on her knee — it couldn’t stop moving in her excitement <span class="s1">— tried to keep her from getting <em>too</em> excited</span>. “So do you have a result?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing sighed. “Now, that’s where it gets a bit more complicated. I have more than a thousand results.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug visibly deflated at that, and she could see Chat Noir deflating too. “Oh.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The older man smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “But that’s not bad news! All we have to do now is make a profile on Hawkmoth, and compare his voice with the people we think and compare the voice again with those persons.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chat Noir looked at them, frowning. “Can’t we run an analysis again on the thousand or so people?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin shook his head. “The software is not perfect yet. It’s already a good thing it gave us only a thousand results.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing nodded, a pen in his hand that she hadn’t noticed before. “Yeah, I was actually pleasantly surprised. Now, I need to know a few things. The butterflies that akumatize people. Are they real butterflies or do they come with the Miraculous?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tikki told me that it could be both. The Butterfly Miraculous can create them, but it takes a lot of time. If the holder doesn’t want to spend his energy in creating them, he can corrupt real butterflies.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin hummed next to her. “With the number of Akumas we have to fight, I’m willing to bet that he does both. What if the type of butterfly had an influence in the Akuma’s power and strength?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chat Noir frowned. “What? you think that the victims akumatized by butterflies coming from the Miraculous are more powerful than those akumatized by a corrupted butterfly?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin smirked. “That’s exactly what I think.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug’s eyes widened. She had never thought of that before. And that would explain why the Akumas were more powerful than before. Hawkmoth has decided to take the time to create some of his own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But where would he find butterflies?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing showed her his tablet, where she could see a web page with several results of butterflies breeding in the countryside not too far from Paris.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug frowned at that and passed the tablet to her partner so he could see it. “Either he owns one of them or has actions in it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin nodded. “That means that Hawkmoth is a man with a lot of money.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing beamed at that. “Yeah, so it cuts a lot of people out of our list. See? We’re getting somewhere! So he’s a rich guy, but what’s his motive?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“To make a wish, obviously,” answered Chat Noir.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But why does he want to make a wish? Why does one want to alter reality?” Nightwing asked, looking at each of them pointedly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cat-themed hero scoffed, “Because he’s an evil bastard?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin rolled his eyes. “Except that. There must be a personal reason. For example, if you could make a wish, what would you do it for?” he asked, looking at everyone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would do it if someone I loved died, I guess. I would want to bring them back, to see them again,” Ladybug whispered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that would be a reason for me too,” breathed Chat Noir, arms crossed against his torso, looking deep in his thoughts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That would be the only reason I would be willing to take the risk of a wish too,” said Nightwing, noting something down in his notebook.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And that’s the same for me,” he said, looking at Ladybug. “So we should look out for rich people who lost someone dear to them. A child, a spouse, a parent, a sibling… And in the last five years or so.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Nightwing noted everything down, Robin’s hand found its way in her hair and slightly tugged at it, getting her attention. “Didn’t you suspect Gabriel Agreste, once?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug nodded, but Chat Noir was quicker to react. “But it’s not him!” he exclaimed, looking almost panicked, “he got akumatized a few years ago!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The oldest among them hummed. “Yeah, but we don’t know the extent of his power. It’s possible he akumatized himself on purpose if he thought you guys were closing on him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug agreed with him. “He lost his wife a few years ago. He’s rich. He meets all the requirements.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Chat Noir stood up, startling her. “No!” he yelled loudly, “Ladybug, we’ve already written him off. It’s not him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And without another word, Chat Noir left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s Robin’s oldest brother comment that broke the silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He sure does feel strongly about Gabriel Agreste. Giving that the man is a recluse and only interacts with two people in his life…” Nightwing said, staring at Ladybug, as if trying to communicate something with her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chat Noir was Gabriel Agreste’s son.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, it’s gotten even more complicated now,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Robin’s hand stroking her back was comforting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll search for anything related to a butterfly breeding and run a comparison between Hawkmoth’s voice and Gabriel’s tomorrow. If it’s him, we’ll need a plan of action next, but we’ll see that once it’s confirmed.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightwing then looked at her, taking her hand in his in a comfort that was so brotherly that it almost brought tears to her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tell me,” he started, “if Gabriel <em>is</em> Hawkmoth, and Adrien has a confirmation of it, what will he do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She would like to tell him that Chat Noir would help them. That he would fight Hawkmoth with them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But then, she thought of times Adrien spoke of his mother. His love for her was obvious, and he had hope that she would reappear one day, since he didn’t know anything about her disappearance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug sighed, shaking slightly and leaned on Robin’s side, in a side hug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Honestly, I don’t know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marinette is weak for brotherly love.</p><p>Edit: just added a little sentence when Dick said that Adrien sure felt strongly about Gabriel being Hawkmoth. It sounded like he didn't know who CN was, but the Bat Family have known the two heroes' identities for a while now, so he was being vague on purpose so he didn't tell LB if she didn't figure it out.</p><p>But she did, of course!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your comments! I'm so happy to see this story is so well liked, I would have never imagined when I first started.<br/>Here is the new chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Monday came too quickly in Marinette’s opinion. She wished they were still on vacation back in Gotham, where she didn’t have to worry about anything. Not Hawkmoth, not school, not the pressure of the <em>Baccalauréat</em> at the end of the day, not her applications to universities. She had really liked it when all she could focus on was Damian, her family and herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As time passed, Marinette grew more and more anxious. She had gotten used to seeing Damian every day, to get kisses, hugs, and affection every day, and after spending most of their relationship apart, she didn’t want for him to go away. At the beginning of May, he would go back to Gotham to spend the last month of the school year in his school and pass the exams that would allow him to graduate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hawkmoth shouldn’t be a problem anymore by this time, too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They haven’t talked about their future after high school yet, and that’s a conversation that they needed to have, but somehow, she wasn’t scared of the future. Knowing his identity, she could use Kaalki to visit him sometimes, and while being away from him made her heart ache, she knew they could handle it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hand squeezed Damian’s a little harder as they were in front of the school, not wanting to go inside just yet despite the cold. Damian squeezed back and leaned in to kiss her forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What are you thinking about?” he asked, touching his forehead with hers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just thinking that May would come way too fast,” she admitted, not willing to lie to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Putting an arm around his waist, she pulled him closer to her and he followed willingly. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his neck once, twice, before kissing his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was the one to break the kiss, and the Eurasian girl followed him for another kiss, not willing to end their embrace just yet, but his chuckle made her open her eyes. Damian pulled her even closer to him, hugging her tightly and she reciprocated eagerly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve given some thoughts about that, and we’ll talk about it, just not yet,” he said, kissing the crown of her head. “You don’t have to worry about it, though. Let’s just focus on the pest problem for now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She laughed at how he chose to call the Hawkmoth issue. It was fitting, she thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Detaching herself from him — not completely though, she loved being in his arms too much — she looked around, standing on her tiptoes sometimes to get a better view.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She saw Nino and Alya arriving, hand in hand, the reporter having one of her usual bright smiles on while the bespectacled boy looked like he swallowed something sour. The fashion designer felt a pang of sadness at the sight, knowing that it was probably one of the last time that she would see the couple together like this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Averting her eyes, she looked around some more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who are you looking for?” her boyfriend asked, his hand coming inside her scarf to settle on the back of her neck, stroking it sightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It made her want to bury herself into him and forget about school for today.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m looking for Adrien.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even though she couldn’t see his face, she could guess the scowl on his face. The fingers on her neck slightly twitched, making her know his disliking of the aforementioned person.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Worried about him?” he mumbled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sighed. “He’s in denial right now. And an Adrien in denial isn’t a good thing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She remembered when Chat Noir, before he realized that his behavior toward her as her superhero persona was not right, would be in denial every time she rejected him. So much so that she thought him delusional at the time, so it was worrisome to see him in that state of mind yet again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And Damian knew that since she had told him a long time ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I just hope that it won’t blow up in our faces,” she mumbled, giving up on finding him among the people arriving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taking Damian’s hand in hers, she tugged at it, and together, they made their way inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you think he could turn against us?” he asked, frowning at the possibility.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette sighed again, frowning. She was sighing a lot today.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want to say no. I want to say that he would never do that, that he would fight with us, but…” she bit her bottom lip, only stopping when Damian’s thumb stroked it to make her stop. “But, even though Gabriel Agreste is the worst father either, Adrien has so much hope that one day he would pay attention to him. That he would be a real father.” She looked at her soulmate, interlinking their fingers together. “That hope and his love for his mother doesn’t look good for us.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She fell silent for a few seconds, before continuing. “But Chat Noir has been my partner for years. He always had my back. So, forgive me, but I have hope that he won’t, even if you don’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He squeezed her hand in response. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And me having hope could get me hurt, I know,” she answered, smiling sadly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They arrived in class just in time, and as Marinette took her seat next to Claude, the professor came in, not waiting for any of his students to settle to announce:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For the next month, you’re going to work on a presentation about a hot topic,” he grinned at them, “it will be in a team of two, and no, you’re not choosing your partners.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He took a box with little sheets of paper inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“When I call your names, come here and pick a paper. It will be your theme to choose your hot topic from.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette ended up on a team with Chloé while Damian, the lucky bastard, ended up with Claude.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yet, somehow, for the rest of the day, she was in a better mood than in the morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had shoved the whole Adrien issue aside, choosing to wait until she saw Chat Noir again on a patrol — hoping he would show up — to confront him about his reaction to Hawkmoth’s identity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were yet to confirm it, but they were ninety percent sure that Gabriel Agreste and Hawkmoth were one.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe has been pleasant to talk to when she went to her about their projects, confirming that she was, indeed, doing what she could to be a better person. They had decided to meet later in the week to decide their topics and to be over with it as soon as possible so they wouldn’t get overwhelmed when the deadline was close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Right now, the dark-haired girl thought as she pushed her finished homework aside on her desk, she just wanted some time with her boyfriend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Joining him on her chair after seeing he was done with his work too, she didn’t hesitate and climbed on his laps, smirking at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He smirked in return before kissing her deeply, his hands roaming her body.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Quickly, they were both shirtless and would have gone farther if it weren’t for her trap door opening with a bang.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Marinette, you won’t believe it!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alya froze when she saw the scene in front of her, and Marinette couldn’t blame her. They must have been a sight, Damian shirtless with the blue-eyed girl in her bra, sitting on his laps, and clearly red in the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It didn’t take a genius to understand what they were doing. Or, rather, what they were going to do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Quickly covering themselves, they separated from each other. As the designer made her way to her best friend, the youngest Wayne placed a cushion on his laps, sending a glare to the unwelcome guest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, though she already knew what happened when she saw the tears falling from the journalist’s eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And just like that, she was crying a river.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nino and I broke up. He found his soulmate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hugging her as she cried, she mouthed a “sorry” to Damian, knowing he must be as frustrated as her about the interruption.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He nodded, letting her know that while he was not happy about the situation, he understood. He didn’t say anything as Alya cried in her arms, and even offered her the blanket next to him when she brought her to the chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a moment, the reporter finally stopped crying, and eyed Damian, frowning at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Does he have to be here?” she asked rudely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Both Damian and Marinette scowled at that, but the Eurasian girl was the first to react.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, now. You never made Nino leave when I had to talk to you and I never asked you to,” the designer scolded, crossing her arms in front of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was it petty to throw Alya’s behavior when she was in a relationship in her face? Yeah, probably.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but I don’t want him to hear what I want to say.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know you enough by now. When something happens, you don’t want to talk about it right away,” she opened her arms. “But I’ll hug you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alya didn’t say anything else about Damian, but she threw herself in the arms of her best friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien was staring at his unfinished homework in front of him. He has been unable to concentrate at school the whole day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hell, he even came in late, for the first time in years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He hoped that his father didn’t know about that, he didn’t want to be pulled out of school so close to the end of High School.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The conversation from the night before was replaying in his head again and again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How could they believe that his father could be Hawkmoth? Ladybug has suspected him once before, but they had crossed him out of their list.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Why was she so willing to suspect him again? Was it because of her soulmate and his brother?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Had she always been so willing to toss him aside like that? To not take his feelings into consideration at all?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien shook his head, trying to clear his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not any of this was true.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He just wanted to put the blame on someone else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t want his father to be the man that has been terrorizing Paris for years, now. It has nothing to do with Ladybug or the two vigilantes from Gotham.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien was still bitter that Ladybug and he were not soulmates, his feelings for her remained, even if it has been a couple of years since she revealed to him that she had meant her soulmate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He has been so envious of the guy who got to be her soulmate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Did Robin even know how lucky he was?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But his bitterness was not good. It was scary even, how quick he was to put the blame on them for what was going wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Them thinking that his father was Hawkmoth had nothing to do with him, he reasoned. They weren’t out to get him, to toss him away. They were just collecting all the facts, and those facts led to Gabriel Agreste.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His father.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He knew his father wasn’t the best father out there. He was cold, never present, and very strict. But he was still his father. He was the only family he had left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What would happen if his father was really Hawkmoth?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He would end up all alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien put his head in his hands, frustrated. He wanted to scream.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If his father was really Hawkmoth, and if he was doing all that for his mother, what would Adrien do?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wanted to see his mother again. He really did. But at what price? The consequences of a wish could be great, saving a life could mean thousands of others could be lost.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His mother would never want that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But, his mother…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien, at this moment, couldn’t help but remember her. How her smile could brighten the room she was in. How her touch was so warm and comforting. How she would stay by his side when he was sick, stroking his hair and forehead as she sang him to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How, when she was still there, his father would let himself smile, sometimes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was so confused.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What was he supposed to do?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For a few seconds, his brain shut down. His eyes were unseeing and it was just silent. He couldn’t hear anything anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then, suddenly, he stood up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t like that look, kid. What are you thinking about?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Looking at Plagg, Adrien smiled, stroking him a little.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I need to know. I need to know if Father is really who the others think he is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He couldn’t voice it yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What…” he swallowed, “what do you think, Plagg?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Kwami sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t get my hope up, kid. Your father always disappoints you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The model nodded, toying with his ring. “Just… Just to be safe, I’ll let my miraculous here, alright? If… If he’s really… Well, I don’t want him to notice the miraculous.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Plagg stared at him, nodding. “Be careful.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The walk to his father’s office seemed to last en eternity for the young Agreste. Looking around, he couldn’t help but take in the sight of his home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Has it always been this cold?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His fingers twitched, not used to be bare. He knew he was right to leave Plagg behind, but the Kwamii’s comfort would be welcome at the moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, he arrived before the large door, his knocking resonated in the too empty house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Enter,” said the cold voice of his father.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There he was. Gabriel Agreste stood in front of his computer, barely glancing at his son.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What is it, Adrien? I’m busy. Shouldn’t you be working on your homework? If you have so much free time on your hands, you should be practicing your piano.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The blond boy could feel his heart beating in his ribcage. This moment, right now, could change his life forever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taking a deep breath, the green-eyed boy looked at his father, resolved.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Father, are you Hawkmoth?” he asked, not beating around the bush.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gabriel scowled. “I don’t know what you’re-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The youngest in the room cut him. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are, father. Now, please, for once in my life, tell me the truth.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gabriel’s face hardened, and Adrien feared for the worst. But then, the man turned around, hands behind his back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s time I show you something, Adrien.”</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for all your comments! You bring me so much joy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Alya apologized to Marinette and Damian the next day. Her apology to Marinette was genuine, but to Damian, it was mumbled and barely heard, but the youngest Wayne — known as Grayson to their classmates — didn’t say anything and gave her a pass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The designer was happy that her boyfriend was willing to let this one slide, but she had a feeling that it would be the only time. If the reporter did something like that again, he probably would tear her a new one.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Alya had asked her if it was ok if Claude and she switched placed so she wouldn’t have to sit with Nino, as it was too awkward to do so. Selfishly, the Eurasian girl told her no. She enjoyed sitting next to Claude, and if Alya wanted to be friends with her ex-boyfriend in the future, it would be better that she didn’t let things be awkward for too long.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The journalist protested a little, but seeing that her friend wouldn’t change her mind — and because of the glare that Damian sent her way — she relented.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">At the end of the week, Alya confided that it was a good thing that Marinette refused because while it was awkward, Nino and she talked things through and agreed that they wanted the other in their life. They decided that they would work things through and do their best to be friends.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The dark-haired girl was happy to hear that and apologized to her best friend for being selfish in the first place, but the bespectacled girl waved her off.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re allowed to be selfish from time to time, you know? Plus it’s not a big deal, and it ended up helping us in the end. Not to mention, I was selfish first when I asked you to sit somewhere else so I could sit with Nino.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They left it at that and while the Ladyblogger obviously hurt, she showed that she was willing to move on and be happy for her ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meeting one’s soulmate was a happy moment, after all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Working with Chloé was, surprisingly, pleasant.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette remembered the Chloé from middle school, who made Sabrina do her homework for her and wouldn’t lift a finger and help them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">This Chloé was different. When they met, the blonde greeted her with a smile — a genuine one, not the smirks she was used to back in the days — and went to work immediately. She had a list of different topics they could work with that was in theme with what they picked, and even had some in common with her own.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They quickly agreed on a topic and, still having a lot of time ahead of them because they were so efficient, started doing their research.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They talked a little too, learning to know each other despite having been acquaintances for years now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">At the end of their study session, Marinette could say, and believe, that she and Chloé could be friends if they put enough effort into it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette lay on the bed next to Damian, exhausted but with a smile on her face, happy that this time, their… activities didn’t get interrupted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">At least, in the Wayne’s apartment, no one could barge in uninvited, and Dick respected them enough to knock and wait for an answer before coming in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t want to see things that could scar him for life, he told them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette closed her eyes and smiled as Damian brought her closer to him, kissing the crown of her head. They were silent for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence when her soulmate cleared his throat.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Have you seen Chat Noir since our last discussion?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The blue-eyed girl pouted, not wanting to talk about business when they were relaxed like that, but knew that they had too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Readjusting herself so she could see him better, her hand found its way on his chest and traced an invisible path.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, I haven’t,” she sighed, watching her hand move on his chest. “And I can’t seem to catch Adrien in school either. Max told me that he was in class, except when he has photo shoots scheduled, but when he’s there, he’s distant with everyone and keeps silent unless the teacher asks him a question.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It doesn’t look good,” the green-eyed boy — no, man — admitted, his hand rubbing circles on her back. “I hope he’s not going to turn on us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I hope not,” Marinette breathed. “Did the voice correspond with Gabriel?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The youngest Wayne nodded, and the French girl deflated.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I see. So I was right all along. We could have stopped years ago.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A hand on her chin forced her to look up into Damian’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, now. It’s not your fault. You didn’t have any proof, and it’s not like you can barge in the man’s house without any evidence, hero or not. You didn’t have the means to look into it like we could. Don’t blame yourself,” he said and kiss her forehead to comfort her. “We’ll talk about a plan to take him down once we finally get hold of Agreste Son.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette chuckled at his unwillingness to call Adrien by his first name.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They stayed silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So, you’re leaving at the beginning of May,” the fashion designer broke the silence, a sad smile on her lips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah,” he breathed, cupping her jaw, “but I won’t be gone for long. I plan to go to University here, in Paris.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The petite girl perked up. “Really?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He nodded. “Yeah, but I still need to go back to take the tests and for graduation. And I need to make arrangements with my father since Robin won’t be there for a few years.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Graduation, huh?” she beamed, “It’s a pretty big deal in the US, right? With speeches and all the families, the students on the stage to receive their diploma and the gowns?!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He chuckled. “Yeah, all that. How is graduation here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette shrugged. “Eh, you know. We take the <em>Baccalauréat</em>, the, when we get the results, we go back to school, sign a paper and they give us our grades from the test and that’s it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? I mean, I know we make a big deal out of it, but it seems anti-climatic.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know, right?” she exclaimed, then looked at him. “What about prom?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s around the time of the test. I wasn’t planning to go.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She gasped. “What? Why? It sounds amazing. In the movies and TV shows, there are always so many events, it makes me so envious.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian frowned. “You don’t have a prom?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette shook her head. “No, we don’t. Some schools put a little something together, but not a lot. You know school is just that: school. No clubs, no sports teams, no big graduation, no prom. It’s boring.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian smirked at her. “Well, I wasn’t planning to go to my prom, but now that I know that you won’t get to live it, I might just take you to mine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The black-haired girl laughed. “And how would we do that? You know I’m not supposed to use the Miraculous for personal reasons.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Not even just once?” he asked, smiling at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright, maybe just once. But can you even take someone outside of school?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He nodded. “I just have to fill in some paper.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She smiled at him. That smile that she knows makes him weak. “Do you really mean it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Of course.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright, then! I would be happy to go to prom with you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They kissed, long and deep, and started their earlier activities again, Marinette’s giggled filling the room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was after they got dressed and decided to watch a movie in the living room that Tikki appeared in front of them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Marinette, Chat Noir is trying to call you,” she said, looking serious.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Not waiting another moment, Marinette transformed and stood in front of the white wall so that she could have a neutral background.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, Chat. Haven’t seen you in a while,” she greeted him when she answered his call.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chat looked so tired at the other end, it made her heart break at the sight.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ladybug. I need to talk to you. Alone, if possible.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ladybug could see Damian frown from the couch, not liking the demand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What’s wrong?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The cat-themed hero sighed. “I would rather not tell you over the phone. Meet me at our usual spot.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">With that, he hung up, not giving her a choice.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re not going to let me go alone, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian scoffed. “Of course not. I’ve texted Grayson. We’ll go with you but we’ll stay out of sight.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ladybug sighed. “Alright, then.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">For the first time in a long time, Ladybug’s instinct failed her. She had no idea what was waiting for her when she would meet with her partner.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Adrien hadn’t slept well in a week now. How could he, after what his father showed him?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">His mother, his sweet, beautiful, and kind mother was in a coma, lying in a coffin of glass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Just like Snow White. Except, here, a kiss from her husband won’t wake her up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Apparently, the damaged Peacock Miraculous was what put her in a coma.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But why, in the first place, did she have the Miraculous? And what was she using it for?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But this was why his father became Hawkmoth. Why he wanted the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. So he could make a wish and had his family whole again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was everything Adrien ever wanted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But, was he ready to take the risk? Who knew who would pay the price for their selfish wish? What if Ladybug fell into a coma to make up for his mother’s awakening? What if something even bigger happened and not just once, but hundreds, thousands of people paid the price?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Adrien wouldn’t be able to live with that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But… His mother.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">His mother that he loved so, so much and that loved him back as much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tears slowly fell out of the model’s eyes as he put his Miraculous back on his finger for the first time since he took it off a week ago when he went to confront his father.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kid, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Adrien let out a sob and didn’t try to contain his tears.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s him, Plagg. My father is Hawkmoth.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The black Kwami has never looked so sad. Floating to him, he squeezed himself between his chosen’s neck and shoulder, silently bringing him comfort.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Only when Adrien cried himself dry did he break the silence.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you going to do.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The blonde’s face lost all trace of confusion and insecurity, leaving a determined boy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know what to do. I need to contact Ladybug for that,” Plagg’s eyes widened in fear. “Plagg, claws out.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When Ladybug arrived on their spot — the rooftop of a warehouse a little bit outside of the city, away from the prying eyes of curious civilians — Chat Noir was already there, humming a song to himself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Chat Noir?” she called, catching his attention.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chat Noir turned around, smiling at Ladybug.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Well, if she could call that a smile. It was more a grimace, to be honest.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hi, Ladybug. Thanks for meeting me on such short notice.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He stood up from the edge of the roof and made his way to her. Slowly, he took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You and the birds were right, bug. Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. But he’s not just that. He’s my father.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ladybug didn’t say anything, sensing that he wasn’t done. His hand squeezed hers a little harder, but she kept silent.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He… He’s doing all that for my mother. To bring her back. She fell into a coma years ago and… And he’s taking desperate measures to bring our family back together,” he said, catching his breath. Ladybug could see him tear up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I… I want my family back together. I love my mother so much, you have no idea.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She didn’t like where this was going.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want nothing more than having my family as a whole.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The red-clothed hero took a step back, but Chat Noir’s hand brought her back closer to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“But,” he started, releasing her. “I’m not sure I could leave with the consequences of the wish,” he admitted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And then, he took his ring off.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Plagg, Ladybug,” he said, crying silently as he petted Plagg for the last time. “But I can’t be Chat Noir anymore. I can’t promise that I wouldn’t turn on you one day. I’m too weak. So I’m giving you my Miraculous back, so I can’t give him the power he needs.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He put the ring in her hand, closing it in a fist.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And I know you will have to take him down. That I’ll have to live without my father. And it’s alright I understand. I forgive you, even if there is nothing to forgive, but I don’t want you to beat yourself over it. My father is a criminal, and he needs to face charges like every other criminal.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his hand, silently telling her to stay quiet.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve always imagined that we would take Hawkmoth down together. That we would then reveal our identity to each other. But then, I always imagined us to be soulmates, and we’re not. I… After that, I don’t want anything to do with the Miraculous. It’s what put my mother in a coma in the first place, and it gave my father the power to terrorize the city.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He took a deep breath.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s better that I never know your identity,” he smiled, wiping his tears.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">This smile was real.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This is goodbye, My Lady.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She opened her mouth to protest but he put his hands on her mouth, not letting her say a word.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please, don’t speak. I’ve made up my mind. Nothing you could say would change anything. Don’t make this harder for me, please.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She nodded and he stepped away, to the edge of the building where a ladder was for easy access to the roof.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Goodbye, then.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And he left.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ladybug let a shaky breath out, not realizing what just happened. The ring in her hand seemed to weigh so much and to burn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned around to see Robin, a grim look on his face. Without a word, he took her in his arms, letting her know that he was there for her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The heroine wanted to cry. It has been so long since she allowed herself to feel strong emotions that weren’t positive.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Hawkmoth could still take advantage of her, and she wouldn’t let him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So she just hugged Robin tighter, nodding at Nightwing that stood behind the vigilante.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She would cry later.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! </p>
<p>Thank you for all your comments, I'm so glad you liked this chapter.</p>
<p>This one was hard to write, and it's maybe not what you've been expecting, but it's how I've planned it since the beginning :) I hope you'll enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Marinette didn’t sleep that night. Neither did Damian. She had spent the night in his arms, doing her best to not break down. Cloud had been there too, offering her hugs to comfort her. The dog had gotten so much bigger now, almost bigger than her own small frame, and fluffier than ever.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Having both her boyfriend and Cloud to hug helped her a big deal.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian made sure to make her talk about small things to distract her. They watched movies, and Dick joined them, worried about his future sister-in-law.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette and Dick ended up singing along the characters when they watched <em>Mamma mia</em>, while Damian watched from the couch, obviously wondering what he was doing there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But the Eurasian girl was a bit happier than she was the night before, so it was a win for the youngest Wayne. He knew it wouldn’t last, but at least, Hawkmoth didn’t get to take advantage of her emotional state.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They all fell asleep on the couch in the early morning.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette didn’t have the strength to face Plagg for a whole week. It was only after a day at school when she talked to Adrien for the first time since he gave the ring up, that she decided it was time to have a talk with Plagg.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Adrien had seemed happy when she talked to him. She didn’t know if genuinely was happy or if he was really good at faking it, but he had an entire conversation with her with a smile on his face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was like he was a different person than he was a week ago when he had his existential crisis over his father being his enemy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So, when she went home after meeting with Chloé for their group project, she put the ring on, its aspect changing automatically to her own taste, and Plagg appeared in front of her, a sad smile on his tiny face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, bug,” he began and she could feel her eyes water when she heard the sadness in his voice. “Hey, none of that now. I know we’re both having a hard time, but it’s better that way, really.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette frowned. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The cat-like kwami sighed. “I’ve lost some of my chosen in the past. Some died. Others used the Miraculous for bad things and had to be put down or lost their Miraculous. Adrien chose to give the ring up so he wasn’t tempted to help his father by giving him half of the Miraculous he’s seeking,” he let out a wet laugh. “Honestly, I didn’t know the kid had it in him to do that. He can’t stand up to his father, but he still did the right thing.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The fashion designer nodded, knowing how hard it must have been for the model to make this decision.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Adrien Agreste wasn’t the perfect teenager that everyone believed he was. He knew how to make it seem like he was perfect, but he wasn’t. Adrien… Adrien was a bit of an enabler. Being isolated by his father for years didn’t help in his social abilities, and his friends had to explain a lot of things to him. Like, what sexual harassment was, or why it’s wrong to let a liar get her way. Why it’s wrong to put the feelings of a girl he barely knows above the feelings of one of his closest friends. Why it hurt said friend.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes, if it wasn’t explained to him, Adrien wouldn’t understand, and wouldn’t put the effort to.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So, no, Adrien wasn’t perfect.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had hurt her, both as Chat Noir when he forced his feelings on Ladybug, and as Adrien, when he told Marinette to put her feelings aside so a liar wouldn’t get akumatized, without a care about the designer’s own risk at akumatization.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had hurt her, but she had forgiven him because he was her friend and she cared about him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But, just like Plagg, knowing Adrien, his decision surprised her at first.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She felt bad for it, but she had thought, for a moment, that he was going to betray her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Taking a deep breath, she scratched Plagg behind his ear. “I’m sorry you lost your partner,” she apologized.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Plagg let out another wet laugh. “I’m sorry you lost <em>your</em> partner.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pursing her lips, she gathered the black kwami in her hands. “But you didn’t even get to say goodbye.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The kwami of destruction floating up next to her cheek, nuzzling against it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s okay. You don’t always get the luxury to say goodbye,” he floated in front of her face so he could look at her in the eyes. “We’ll be fine. And Adrien will be too. Now, we just need to end this whole thing, alright?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette laughed, but it was empty. “Alright.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They waited a little bit before acting. They didn’t want to act so soon after Gabriel revealed himself to his son. If they acted and something went wrong, then the man could think that his son denounced him and could do something to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They didn’t want to risk it, so they waited until mid-March.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">There were some Akumas during February but they were easy, which meant that Hawkmoth had plans for a much stronger Akuma later on. Hopefully, they would defeat him before he could act on it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">February has been a good month for them, and they enjoyed life a bit more than usual. Her project with Chloé was done and at the end of their presentation, they got a good grade. She was still seeing Chloé outside of school from time to time, beginning a tentative friendship.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was glad to witness Chloé’s change.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Alya and Nino were doing better and remained friends. They even met Léa, Nino’s soulmate. They weren’t dating yet, but Marinette could see that they liked each other. She just hoped that when they started dating, Alya would be able to handle it. She had made so much progress in accepting her break up, she would hate to see her go back to how she was just after the breakup.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian and she finally got to spend their first Valentine’s Day together. They kept it simple, though, going out for dinner in a cozy restaurant, walking back to the Wayne’s apartment, and ending the night with a movie, cuddling with each other, Alfred the cat on their laps and Cloud at their feet.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She has been working on a dress for Damian’s prom and couldn’t contain her excitement. It amused Damian to no end and he would tease her about it and they would banter for a while.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette was happy, and the sooner they got to defeat Hawkmoth, the happier she was.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Damian observed his girlfriend from the chair in her room. She was working on her dress, almost finished with it. He couldn’t wait to see her wearing it, knowing that she would be gorgeous in it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He smirked, knowing that him going to prom with a date would shock everyone at school. It would amuse him for five minutes before finding it annoying, but he was good at ignoring the stares.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He hoped that Marinette would be able to ignore them too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Looking around the room — with so much pink — he couldn’t help but think that a week from now, they would fight with Hawkmoth. He had no idea what would happen, but somehow, he wasn’t worried.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had a feeling that everything would be alright from them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Still, Marinette was being anxious over it, and he wanted to do something to help her relax.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Perhaps a weekend outside of Paris would help? They hadn’t left Paris ever since their little trip back in fall, and it would only benefit them to leave the city for a day or two.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Plus, it was getting warmer — too much, if he was being honest, and, wow, was the planet in danger — so they could go hiking somewhere.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Getting up, he walked to her, hugging her from behind. She leaned into him and he kissed her softly on the neck, going up until he was kissing her temple.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was thinking,” he began in a whisper, not willing to break the silence by being too loud.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She hummed in answer, leaning more into his chest.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We should go somewhere this weekend, you know, to relax a little.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette sighed, but it was a happy one. “That would be great,” she admitted, turning around so she was facing him. “What were you thinking about?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Taking her hand in his, he pulled her up and brought her closer to him so he was hugging her. She returned the hug, putting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was something that she did often, and Damian found out that it helped her relax.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How about we go hiking somewhere? I heard there are great spots for it in Normandie.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s beautiful there. A bit cold and rainy though, but we should manage,” she looked up, smiling at him and he found himself smiling back.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Good. We’re leaving tomorrow?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She nodded and he leaned forward to kiss her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The weekend has been great, but too short in Damian’s opinion. He didn’t get to spend time alone with Marinette too often. There was always someone to tag along with them, and this time, they had been able to enjoy each other much more than usual.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">This is why, on their way back in Paris, he decided they could take the next step in their relationship.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was thinking,” he began, making Marinette look away from the train’s window to look at him. She smiled at him, much more relaxed than two days ago.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’ve been together for almost two years, now,” he said taking her hand in his. “I was thinking we could take the next step, you know?” He saw her nod, still smiling at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Looking into her eyes, he felt relieved that she wasn’t expecting him to propose. Good, because with the way he was speaking, it could have seemed like it, but it wasn’t.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“When I get back to Paris for College, would you like us to live together?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette beamed at him, this smiled he loved so much on her lips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Really?!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Really,” he nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And then, his arms were full of his girlfriend, who was kissing him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would love to,” she exclaimed once she put distance between them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They met halfway for a kiss, sealing this promise.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then, it was time to confront Hawkmoth.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The day before, they went to the police and presented their evidence against Gabriel Agreste. They told them that they would act the next day and would appreciate it if they could wait in front of the Agreste residence to arrest the man.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After reviewing the evidence, the police easily agreed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Marinette chose to put the ring in the Miracle Box. If things were to go south, then Hawkmoth would only have one Miraculous and not both.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was so nervous that even Damian’s word and touch couldn’t relax her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But she didn’t have to worry at all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Defeating Hawkmoth was anti-climatic.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She had always imagined a great battle. Blood, destruction, screams. Something messy that would attract the city’s attention and would be followed by everyone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But it wasn’t like that at all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sanscœur were the former’s office, working on whatever it was they were working on.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They weren’t expecting them at all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Robin and Nightwing were very good in combat. Way better than she was, and way better than Gabriel and Nathalie were.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They didn’t have time to transform before Robin and Nightwing took them down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">All she had to do, in the end, was to restrain them and take their Miraculous.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sanscœur, you used the Miraculous for selfish reasons. As the Guardian of the Miraculous, I declare you unworthy of wielding one.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Without waiting a bit, she took their Miraculous, stocking them in her yoyo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gabriel and Nathalie were escorted to the police to be properly arrested, and Ladybug could only stare after them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was over. Hawkmoth’s reign was finally over.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Paris was free.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you alright?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Robin’s hand on her shoulder was warm and when she turned around, the warmth and love in his eyes made her tear up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And then, finally, she broke down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She collapsed in his arms, crying for the first time in years, not having to worry about her feelings being taken advantage of.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She cried in her soulmate’s arms, and he held her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He held her until she stopped crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're near the end guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here the last chapter guys! See you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">After Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sanscœur got arrested, Emilie Agreste was brought to the hospital. She has been in a coma for a few years now, with no sign of waking up, and the doctors weren’t very optimistic about her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Emilie Agreste would probably never wake up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien has been very sad when he got the news, but he had the time to grieve her mother years ago when his father has lied about her death. While he missed her every day, he had learned to move on. Still, knowing that she was alive, brought hope to the young model. He didn’t care about the doctors’ prognostics, nothing could crush his hopes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thankfully, Adrien has been declared innocent in the whole Hawkmoth debacle. He and Ladybug had revealed to the police that the young Agreste has been Chat Noir all along. The information didn’t make it to the news, thankfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Paris celebrated that night and would celebrate for a whole week, finally happy to be free of Hawkmoth. People allowed themselves to cry, to scream, to let their emotions free.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That night, Marinette cried in the arms of her soulmate, not stopping even when he carried her to his bedroom, the short girl in his arm clinging to him like a koala.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Life, without having to fight Akumas, was weird. Marinette had gotten so used to miss classes or a few hours of sleep because of attacks that she was nervous as if waiting for something to happen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But nothing happened. Her shoulders were free of the burden of Paris’ safety.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She no longer needed to be Ladybug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Miraculous on her ears felt so heavy now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s at the end of April, after a month and a half of peace, that the fashion designer decided to take off the earrings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think we both need a rest,” she said to Tikki, a sad smile on her lips. “I need to heal from Hawkmoth, to detach myself from Ladybug, and I can’t do that with you around.” She winced. “No offense.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tikki laughed. “None taken, Marinette! I totally understand. It will be nice for me to be with the other Kwamis for a while,” she smiled, floating up to Marinette’s face to nuzzle her cheek. “And it’s not like we’re saying goodbye. You’re the guardian now, so we can see each other whenever we want!” She settled on her chosen’s shoulder. “But you’re right. We both need a break. So…” she fell silent for a few seconds. “See you soon, I guess!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette laughed, placing a kiss on the Kwami’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“See you soon, Tikki.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And she took the earrings off, placing them in the Miraculous Box.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was like a weight has been lifted off her shoulder. Marinette hadn’t felt so light in years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She almost jumped when she felt arms circle around her from behind. Sighing happily, she leaned back so she could be closer to Damian.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How are you feeling,” he asked, placing a kiss on her neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good,” she breathed, turning around to face him. “I feel really good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She pulled him closer and kissed him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien was moving away. He had told his friends that he would live with his aunt and his cousin in London.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean, I’m eighteen, so I could live by myself but…” he played with his fingers, embarrassed. Nino looked at him with a warm smile, encouraging him. “But, as much as I don’t want to admit it, I’ve had a golden childhood, you know? People did everything for me, from cleaning my room to cooking the meals. I can’t live by myself yet, so I’m moving in with my aunt. Then, I’ll learn everything I need to take care of myself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alya laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Try not to give food poisoning to your family!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien gasped, falsely offended. “How dare you?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien and Alya laughed while the others just shook their head in exasperation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The young Agreste turned to Damian. “I heard you’re leaving soon?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Damian nodded, unconsciously bringing Marinette closer to him. “Next week.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alya groaned. “Finally. I won’t have to see you anymore.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The youngest Wayne smirked. “Sorry to break the news, Césaire, but I’ll be back in August as I’ll study here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The look on Alya’s face made everyone laugh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even though she knew that she would see him in a few weeks, saying goodbye to Damian at the airport brought tears to her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She hugged Dick first, who hugged her back so tightly that she couldn’t breathe for a few seconds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll miss you so much.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aw, you’ll see me soon, I promise,” the oldest of the Wayne siblings winked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know, but it won’t be the same.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Richard ruffled her hair with a smile. “I’m only a phone call away if you need anything. And when I say anything, I mean it, ok? Don’t hesitate. That’s what siblings are for, after all!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She almost cried at that, but he gently pushed her towards Damian, giving them privacy in their goodbye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette let out a sob.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry. I swear I won’t always be this sensitive,” she said, embarrassed with the amount of tears she had shed lately. She had cried earlier when she said goodbye to Cloud and Alfred the cat too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The green-eyed boy took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I understand. Take time to allow yourself to feel, alright? Then, you’ll be okay in no time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She cupped his cheek in her hand. “God, I hate seeing you go.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He leaned in her touch. “I know. But you’ll see me in a few weeks for Prom.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t wait,” she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With the <em>Baccalauréat</em> coming and all the studying she had to do, time passed more quickly than she has expected.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In no time, she was in Gotham with the help of Kaalki, in her prom dress with Damian’s family in their manor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as his father and brothers insisted to take a lot of pictures. Marinette didn’t mind. She was just happy to see Damian again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was happy to see his siblings too, of course.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Prom was exactly how she imagined it. It was such a shame there was no such thing in France.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The look on Damian’s classmates’ faces was hilarious. They obviously couldn’t believe that Damian Wayne was there, and with a date!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their faces were even funnier when they saw him dance with her or when he tried to discreetly kiss her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Which wasn't discreet at all, what with everyone watching them like a hawk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a very nice night, one Marinette wished wouldn’t end, but alas, in the end, she had to go back to Paris.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">While it was only one in the morning in Gotham, it was already seven in Paris, and she would have only three hours of sleep before having to get up to meet Alya and Chloé for a study session.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And, ok, maybe she got back at eight in the end because she couldn’t detach her lips from Damian’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette and Damian passed their own tests easily, saying goodbye to their high school life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Eurasian girl was disappointed that she didn’t get to go to Damian’s graduation — she loved how it was such a big event in the US — but Jason sent her all the pictures they had taken, so it made up for her absence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They didn’t get to see each other much during the summer. Just a trip here and there to Gotham thanks to Kaalki. Damian had to figure out a lot of things about Robin not being in Gotham for at least three years <span class="s1">— five years if he decided to get a master degree — and all the paperwork needed for an American student studying in France.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Plus, his friend Jon was forcing him to spend time with him as it would be a long time before they would get to see each other.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Marinette has been accepted into the Fashion University of her choice and had immediately filled all the paperwork needed to finalize the registration.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Her summer has been busy with helping her parents in the bakery and going on a trip with Claude, Allan, and Allegra, and then on another trip with the original class from middle school. Even Lila was there and was actually pleasant.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">All in all, August was there, and Damian and Marinette had finally moved in the Wayne’s penthouse. They had redecorated to make it their place and were exhausted after two weeks of painting and Ikea trips.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">They were cuddling on the couch, Titus, Cloud, and Alfred the cat sleeping in a pile at their feet.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">The couple was exhausted, but happy and ready for the next step in their life.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Marinette turned slightly so she could face her boyfriend. She smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow at her, and kissed him softly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Hey, I love you, you know?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Damian kissed her cheek.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Yeah, I know,” he said, bringing her closer. “I love you, too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all: Thank you to everyone who read this story, who bookmarked it, left kudos and comments! Thank you for all your support, I was always so happy to read your comments!</p><p>I loved writing this story and I hope to come back soon with another Maribat story. I have some ideas, but nothing is fixed at all. I don't know if the next one will be a Daminette, a Jasonette or a Dickinette story.</p><p>If you guys want, you can come on my <a href="https://alexiessan.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and submit a prompt. I would be happy to write a one shot or a multi chapter story (it would depend on my inspiration) for you guys. If you do come, sign the ask with your AO3 name so when I publish it on AO3, I can publish it as a gift for you :) I accept Daminette, Jasonette, Dickinette and MariJon! </p><p>I hope to see prompts, headcanons, or even just ideas that you have and want to see written from you guys!</p><p>Thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoyed Never Alone. If you have questions about anything, like the future of the characters, I would be happy to answer you in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello to everyone!</p>
<p>I'm happy to tell you that my new story, Senses, is out!</p>
<p>It's my birhday today, and I wanted to post the first chapter of my new story as a gift to you guys.</p>
<p>It's more mature than the other one, so be sure to read the tags before you start reading. This work was inspired by Sense8. The soul bond works the same way as in the TV Show. I've tried to explain it as best as I could in chapter 2, but I don't know if I succeeded. If you've watched it, you'll have no issue. If you haven't, it's a good TV show but it's not for everyone. If you're under 18, I don't recommend you watch it as there are violence and graphic sexual content in it.</p>
<p>In this story though, there is no graphic sexual content. It's implied, just like in Never Alone. But there are graphic depiction of violence and blood at some point, I'll warn you in the notes at the beginning of the chapter of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here is the summary:</p>
<p>
  <em>Marinette never thought that she would be among the 0.1% of the population to have a soulmate, and yet, here she was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wasn't ready for her life to change drastically because of it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042367/chapters/66020224">here</a>!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>